A lapse of concentration
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: QuillAnnie asked me to write a story on Snow and David getting a second chance at raising Emma, so, here is one of my ideas as to how that would turn out. Hope you like it! :)
1. Three

"Miss Swan, you must focus for this to work." Rumple said irritably. "It shouldn't be too difficult. All you're doing is moving the big hand round the clock backwards four times."

"It's not like I'm not trying!" Emma snapped. She was getting fed up of Rumple acting all high and mighty; she certainly knew where she wanted to put that big hand… Rumple sighed impatiently.

"Just focus, Miss Swan. I know you can do this." Emma rolled her eyes and stared at the clock.

"_Ok,_" She thought. "_Just move it back, Emma._" She couldn't help but give a small smile.

"If only I could really turn the clock back, ay?" Gold's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" But it was too late. As the clock hands spun backwards around the clock, Emma began to get smaller. She landed on the floor with a thud.

The little girl looked at herself, the clothes she had on were far too big, and she didn't know where she was. She looked up and saw a scary looking man looking down at her, he looked mad.

"Um… are you my new foster daddy?" she asked timidly.

"No." He said gruffly. He pointed to a chair. "Go sit there, I'm going to make a phone call for someone to come and get you." Emma looked down at her clothes again, she was pretty sure she couldn't walk in these, she'd trip up or they'd fall down.

"I don't think I can mister, these are too big." Emma raised her little arms, showing the sleeves drooping off her. Rumple gave another impatient sigh.

"Just sit there then, don't move."

Snow and David were literally just in the door from dropping off Henry at Regina's for the weekend when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Snow said, rushing to answer it. "Henry's probably forgotten something… Hello?" She answered. David saw her face scrunch up in confusion.

"Who?" He mouthed at her, guessing correctly that it wasn't Henry.

"Rumple." She mouthed back, before putting her finger to her lips so she could listen to what he was saying. "What? But how?... Is she alright?... What size?... We'll be right over, keep her safe." Snow hung up on Rumple, looked at her husband and grinned.

"Is Emma alright?" David asked concerned. Snow nodded, grabbing her keys. "She's fine. It seems our little girl needs us to pick her up." Snow let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny about that, she could be hurt Snow!" David said, not understanding how his wife could find this so funny.

"Trust me, she's fine. I'll leave it as a nice surprise for you. Come on, I've got to pick something up for her on the way." David looked and saw Snow hadn't lifted her car keys.

"Aren't we driving?" He asked. Snow shook her head.

"We might have a problem getting Emma back in the car today. Just trust me, come on." She grabbed David's hand and they left, David still feeling concerned.

Snow made David wait outside as she went into the little shopping mall in town. She came out about ten minutes later, and kept the contents of the bag a total secret. Snow's grin widened the closer they got to Rumple's shop. She gave David's hand a squeeze. "Trust me, you'll like this… Once you're over the shock." Then, they stepped inside. David's eyes swept the whole store until he saw a little girl, with very familiar blonde curls and green eyes… His eyes widened in realisation.

"Emma?" He chocked. The little girl moved back a little.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, a little scared. David turned to Rumple.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"I was trying to get her to move the clock hand backwards. Unfortunately Miss Swan seems to have concentration issues and started to think about _literally _turning the clock back and… well you can see for yourself. Don't worry, I believe as we were only trying to move it back two days that's how long the effects will last." Emma didn't understand any of that. Effects of what? She gave a little cry and the woman looked at her, Emma hadn't ever been looked at like that before, this lady looked like she might actually care. The woman walked slowly over to her, and crouched down beside her. She reached out and wiped the tear off Emma's cheek.

"Emma, it's alright honey. I'm here. I'll look after you."

"Are you my new foster mommy? Is that how you know my name?" She whimpered. Snow turned and looked at Rumple who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know how much of this she'll remember when the effects wear off. I don't see any harm in telling her, either way." Snow nodded and turned back towards Emma, and shook her head.

"Not your foster mommy, sweetheart. I'm your real mommy." Emma shook her head.

"No, my real parents didn't want me." She said sadly. Snow couldn't resist the urge any longer, she scooped little Emma up and held her close.

"No, my sweet baby. That's not true! We had to give you away to keep you safe… It's a very long story, but please, believe mommy when she says giving you up was the hardest thing she ever had to do." Emma looked straight into Snow's eyes, as though she was staring into her very soul. She stared for a few moments before nodding.

"I believe you." And then she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Snow. Snow's heart leapt for joy. David made his way over to the pair. Emma looked up from Snow's shoulder and looked at him.

"So… are you my daddy?" She asked. A tear escaped his eye as he nodded.

"That's right, baby." Emma reached her little arms out for David to take her, which he did happily, swinging her around. But as he did, Emma's old jeans fell off her. The little girl giggled, causing her parents to join in the laughter.

"Come on you," Snow said, taking Emma from David. "Momma will help you get changed."

"Ok!" She said brightly. Both Snow and David couldn't believe she'd taken to the situation so well. As an adult Emma was still struggling to adapt to having parents, but as a little girl, going from family to family was still her reality. It was just this time she didn't have to leave- ever. Snow carried Emma to the little back room with the outfit she'd bought her. It was a very pretty light green dress, with a little flower on it. She'd decided she might as well go all out and got her some pretty little tights, some cute dolly shoes and even a brush and some bobbles with plastic butterflies on them.

"Do you like pigtails?" She asked her once she'd put the dress on her. Rumple had asked Emma while they were on the phone what age she was so Snow knew what size to get her. She told him she was three, Rumple put it down to that being the age she most wanted her parents. Emma nodded at her, and Snow smiled, putting the pigtails gently in her hair. She didn't even realise she was humming until Emma pointed it out.

"You're good at pigtails, momma." Emma said matter of factly. Snow finished off and turned her around.

"Well, aren't you just the most pretty girl in the world?" She said affectionately. Emma shrugged.

"I think you're prettier, momma." Emma said, putting her hand on her mother's cheek. Snow picked her up and planted a kiss on her temple.

"I couldn't be more beautiful than you if I tried my little angel. Now come on, let's show your daddy how gorgeous his girl is." Emma blushed and gave a cute little grin that melted Snow's heart.

David turned when he heard the door shut behind Snow. Emma was attached to her hip… in a dress? He raised his eyebrow at Snow, who shrugged at him.

"I figure I may as well enjoy dressing her up while I can. Doesn't she look pretty, daddy?" Snow said. David couldn't help but smile with pride at being called daddy.

"She always look pretty, mommy." He replied. Snow set her down. David bent down with his arms held out, which Emma quickly ran in to. She squealed in delight as David tossed her in the air. He held her close to his chest and nodded at Rumple.

"Thank you for looking after her." He said. Rumple nodded back.

"It was no trouble. Enjoy this while it lasts." He said, before returning to behind the counter. Emma patted her father's cheek. David looked at her; she was staring at the ground, embarrassed.

"Daddy…" She said timidly. "Can I go home on your shoulders?" David beamed at her.

"Anything for my princess." He said, lifting her up over his head. Snow couldn't imagine a more perfect moment in the world. "Come on then kiddo," David said, let's get you home."

When they got in, Snow gave Emma a tour of the little apartment, finished off in Emma's room.

"This WHOLE bed is mine?" She asked in awe. Snow nodded.

"Uh huh, all yours big girl." Emma let go of Snow's hand and jumped on the bed, bouncing on it. She giggled with delight. Snow caught her mid-jump and twirled her around the room. "You be careful, missy! We don't wanna have to take you to the hospital do we?" Emma grinned and shook her head. Snow kissed her forehead, the chance to kiss her little girl took away some of the pain she'd felt since the curse had been broken. "Come on you, let's go downstairs and have some lunch."

By five pm Snow and David were exhausted. They'd tried to pack a whole childhood into one day, along with Snow taking pictures every millisecond. Snow could see Emma drooping on the couch, where she was snuggled up with David watching some cartoons.

"Right little lady," She said, pretending to be stern. "I think it's time for a bath, a story and bed." Emma turned and pouted at her.

"But I'm not tired." She said. As if on cue, Emma gave a great yawn.

"Oh really? Come on, momma and daddy will _both _help with your bath, and giving you the story, and tucking you in." Emma seemed to think this through.

"Promise?" She asked. Snow marked a cross over her heart.

"I promise. Now come on, you can help me put the bubbles in." Emma stretched out her tired little arms and Snow walked over and gathered her up. "Are you sure you can walk, Emma? Because you seemed to have spent an awful lot of today being picked up." She said jokingly, she didn't mind, she knew this time was precious.

Snow and David loved giving Emma her bath. They loved the way she splashed around, loved the way she scooped up the bubbles in wonder. Loved that when she was finished they could scoop her up in a big fluffy towel and just look in wonder at how cute she looked. Snow had forgotten to get her some pyjamas, so Emma picked out one of Snow's tops and wore it as a nightdress. They got her all tucked up in her bed with her baby blanket and sat either side of her. They had discussed quickly whilst Emma was colouring in that it might not be a bad plan to try and tell her why she was left in the form of a story.

"Once upon a time," Snow began, rubbing soothing circles on Emma's back.

"There lived a very beautiful princess, and a handsome knight." David continued.

"They were very much in love. But there was a very sad woman who was jealous of their love, and wanted to make them unhappy. So when she found out that they were going to have a baby, she made a very nasty spell to take everyone away to somewhere where they wouldn't be happy." Snow shuddered at the memory, but was determined to not let Emma see her sadness.

"The princess and the knight knew that they had to keep their baby safe from the woman, so a plan was made for the baby and its parents to go through a magical wardrobe so they wouldn't be affected by the spell. But sadly, the wardrobe could only take one, so only the mommy with the baby still in her tummy would be able to go." David held back the tears here; for that was the moment he knew he wouldn't see his baby grow up, no matter what happened.

"So the wardrobe was getting made, and the mommy was getting bigger and bigger as the baby was nearly ready to come out. And then something very sad happened, the little baby came out a bit earlier than she was expected. The wardrobe wasn't ready until it was too late, so the little baby had to go through alone, and her parents were very sad." Snow leaned in closer to Emma. "But you know what?" She whispered.

"What?" Emma asked.

"That baby found her mommy and daddy again, and she's lying in this bed." Snow looked at them both with wide eyes.

"Is that story about _me_?" She asked. Snow and David nodded.

"Yes, baby. And it's all true." David said, putting a strand of Emma's hair behind her head.

"So… I'm a princess?" Emma asked. Snow couldn't help but laugh. They'd just told her she came from a totally different world, and that her parents couldn't come here with her but she found them anyway and what she took from it was that she was a princess.

"Yes you are my dear, and do you know what princesses need lots of?" Emma shook her head. "Sleep." Snow answered, pulling the quilt up to Emma's chin. "Good night, my little princess. I love you." Snow whispered. Emma gave another little yawn and nuzzled down.

"I love you too, momma. And you, daddy…" She said, drifting off. Both Snow and David kissed her cheek and quietly crept out of the room.

When they too were in bed, Snow settled into her husband's arms contentedly.

"This has been the best day since her birth." Snow whispered, placing her head on David's chest. He nodded beside her.

"I know. It's so good to feel like a proper father, even if it is just for the weekend. It's just as well she done this on a weekend where Henry's with Regina. I'm not sure how he'd react to seeing his mom as a little girl." David chuckled.

"And it keeps Regina out of the way as well. We know she'd never let Emma forget it if she saw her in a dress and pigtails." Snow smiled, whether Regina would find it hilarious or not, she thought Emma looked adorable. David gave another little chuckle.

"Right, we'd better get some sleep too, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a _long _day." David said. Snow snuggled down into his chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Snow awoke with a jolt when she heard a small thud. She heard what sounded like someone dragging something. She shook David's shoulder.

"David, wake up." She hissed. He started to come too groggily. "David, I think someone's in here." With a pang, she remembered. "Emma." Snow choked. That was it, they were both up in a flash and sprinting into the little hallway. They heard Emma give a scared little cry, and instantly turned her head in her direction. But she was standing there alone, dragging her bedding behind her.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I- I couldn't help it! Please don't send me away again!" Snow put two and two together.

"Oh Emma, come here sweetie." She said, bending down with her arms spread wide. Emma instantly dropped her bedding and ran straight into her mother's arms, crying hysterically. Snow shushed her, stroking through her hair.

"Hey, hey. It's alright Emma, it was just a little accident, it's no big deal!" Emma had stopped crying and began to hiccup.

"So you want send me away?" She sniffed.

"Oh honey no! I just got you back; I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Now here's what's going to happen, daddy's going to get you another one of momma's tops to wear while I clean you up. And then you can come and spend the rest of the night in our bed and we can clean yours in the morning, ok?"

"Ok." The little girl sniffed back. So Snow carried her off to the bathroom whilst David went to their room and grabbed one of Snow's tops. He came into the room just as Snow was finishing drying Emma off. As he slipped the top over her head, he saw that she was already starting to nod off again.

"Come on baby," He whispered, picking her up. "Let's go to bed." David carried her gently to their room. He tried to put her down in the middle of the bed, just she wouldn't let go of his shirt. She shook her head in his shoulder. David looked to Snow for reassurance. She smiled lovingly at him.

"Looks like she wants her daddy. If she's quite happy there, just leave her." David slowly got into the bed, Emma now sleeping soundly on his torso.

"What if I roll over and hurt her?" He asked, afraid. Snow reached out and touched his arm.

"You won't, its instinct." She slid closer to them both, rubbing circles on Emma's back. David looked back at the little girl as her chest was slowing rising up and down in time with her breathing. He gave a sad little smile. Every parent complained that their child grew up too fast, he was only getting the weekend until his daughter for twenty eight again, and she probably wouldn't remember anything. He stroked her cheek affectionately as he looked across at Snow, who'd fallen asleep with her arm resting on Emma's back. He kissed both their heads as he settled down, feeling more peaceful than he had in a long time.

David could feel the light pouring into the room as he woke up the next morning. He immediately felt the loss of Emma's weight on his torso. He looked to the side and smiled. There she was, curled into Snow who had her arms tightly around her. He quietly reached for the camera and took a picture; he knew Snow would appreciate that. He put the camera back on the bedside table and caught sight of the time on the alarm clock. He shrugged his shoulders, half seven wasn't too early to get up and make pancakes for his girls. As quietly as possible, he slipped out of bed and went down to the kitchen. David was no master cook, but pancakes he could do. He even made them cinnamon ones, because he knew they both had a slight cinnamon addiction.

When he was finished, he put them on a tray with a mug of coffee for him (he had a feeling he'd need it after yesterday) and two mugs of hot chocolate with cinnamon for Snow and Emma on a table tray and carried them upstairs.

"Rise and shine ladies," He said cheerily. "Breakfast is served." They both pushed themselves up the bed, and Emma gave the air a little sniff.

"Cinnamon?" She asked hopefully. David nodded setting the tray down on the bed.

"Yup, it's in both the hot chocolates and the pancakes. Dig in! Careful though, baby, it's still really hot." Snow flashed David his favourite smile.

"Thank you daddy." She said, giving him a little wink.

"How did you know I liked cinnamon daddy?" Emma asked, looking at her father in total awe.

"Well," He said, picking her up after she finished her last pancake.

"That's a special daddy secret. Daddies get special cool powers like that when they become a daddy." He said, throwing her in the air. She gave that little giggle that made him burst with joy.

"You're the best daddy ever." She said, snuggling into him. He looked across at Snow, who had her hand over her heart with the sweetness of the moment.

The day passed all too quickly for David and Snow. They loved the adult Emma, and knew Henry needed her, but a chance to be proper parents was so nice.

"Momma…" Emma piped up during her bath.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Can I come to bed with you and daddy again?" Snow sighed and looked at her daughter, who was giving her those big puppy dog eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that by the time she woke up tomorrow, she'd be an adult Snow wouldn't have minded, but she wasn't sure a fully grown Emma would appreciate being snuggled in bed with her parents.

"Not tonight, baby." Snow said sadly. "You'll see why in the morning. Daddy and I will still tell you a story and tuck you in. We'll even stay in the room until you fall asleep." Emma seemed to accept this as a fair compromise. Snow got her out of the bath, dried and put her in one of Emma's little nightdresses so she was in her own clothes when she woke up. Even then it was far too long.

"Silly mommy," Emma giggled. "I can't wear this, it's too big!" Snow gave her daughter a watery smile.

"I know, sweetheart," She said, stroking her cheek. "I know mommy and daddy are acting really weird tonight, and you're not to worry, it has nothing to do with you. You've been a really good girl." Emma placed her hand on top of her mother's.

"You're not sending me back, are you?" She whimpered. The look in her eyes was too much to take for Snow. How much heartache could her baby have been through when she still so little? She picked Emma up and cradled her close.

"No, goodness no Emma! You are never leaving us again, ok?"

"Ok." Emma snivelled into her shoulder.

"Come on, daddy's waiting to tell you another story." Snow carried the little girl to her bed, and sat her down on it in between her parents. Instantly, Emma burrowed down in the bed and looked towards her dad, eagerly awaiting her story.

"Ok princess, once upon a time…" David proceeded to tell his daughter the story of how he and her mother met and eventually got married. He edited a few of the details to avoid giving her nightmares. By the time he had finished telling her the story, Emma's eyelids were starting to droop, but she was refusing to sleep. Snow had a suspicion that this was because Emma knew when she fell asleep her parents would leave. Snow decided it was her turn to try something. She started to stroke Emma's cheek as she sang her a lullaby.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that_…" Snow looked down to see that Emma could fight sleep no more and had drifted off. A tear escaped her eye as she kissed her goodnight. "Whatever you do or do not remember, please Emma, remember that I love you with all my heart." David too said goodnight before they both quietly crept out the room. As soon as they were in the hall, Snow flung herself into her husband's arms.

"Snow, it's alright-"

"No David, it's not alright!" Snow cried. "Every time we get her back, we lose her again and each time it's a little harder to pull myself back together!" David held his wife at arm's length.

"But we're not losing her this time. Yes, she won't be a child anymore and that hurts. But she'll still be here, with us. We can still be her parents. More importantly than that, she can be Henry's parent. He needs his mom, Snow. It would be wrong of us to take her away from him." Snow raised her sleeve to her eyes and hastily wiped the tears away.

"You're right, I'm just being silly." She sniffed.

"No, you're not being silly. You're being a mom. No mom finds their baby growing up easy, it's just that little harder for us because we only got one weekend. But we'll get through this together. For Emma and Henry, they still need us." Snow nodded.

"Let's just go to bed, the quicker I'm asleep, the better." David understood and turned towards their room. Just before following him, Snow put her hand against the wood of Emma's bedroom door. "Goodnight, baby girl." She whispered, before going to her own room to cry herself to sleep.

Snow awoke the next morning to what she thought was David stretching out across the bed. When she heard a high pitched scream, she turned round in shock.

"What am I doing in your bed?" Emma screamed. By this point David was awake too, and was staring at Snow, wondering what to say to Emma.

"You must have sneaked into our room again last night…" She moaned, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"_Again? _What do you mean _again_? I've never been in your bed before! What's going on?" Emma shrieked. Emma went to dash from the room, but Snow caught her wrist and pulled her back to the edge of the bed.

"Emma, you need to calm down." Snow said calmly. "I'll explain everything that's happened, and some of the questions might seem a little strange, but just trust me, ok?" Snow closed her eyes for a second, steadying herself. What she was about to ask Emma meant accepting that Emma's childhood really was as bad as it seemed. "Can you remember when you last had a foster family that really loved you?" Emma looked at her mother, totally confused.

"I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Please Emma, just answer it!" Snow interrupted, needing to know if Emma remembered.

"Alright, I'll answer it!" Emma took a moment to remember before replying. "I can't remember exactly how old I was, only that I was pretty young. There were no other kids, just me. They really treated me like I was special. I can't remember much, so I don't think I stayed with them for long. All I really remember is this cute little green dress the mom had got me…"

"You mean this green dress?" Snow said, handing Emma the camera. Emma looked at the picture, then up at her parents.

"But that's… How did…" She stuttered, unable to finish her sentence. Snow moved her hand from Emma's wrist to her shoulder.

"If you go look in your closet, it's still hanging up in there." She told her. Emma sprinted from the room but came back a moment later with the dress. She traced the little flower on the front with her finger lightly.

"How is this even possible?"

"Do you remember having a magic lesson with Rumple?" David asked her. Emma nodded, her eyes still fixed on the dress. "Do you remember him asking you to turn back the hands of the clock?" Emma nodded again. "Well, you may have literally turned them back. It's Monday morning now. You've spent the weekend with us as a three year old." David said, nervous of her reaction. Emma didn't know what to think. How could this all have happened?

"I need some air… I'll be back before Henry gets dropped off."

"Emma honey, wait!" Snow called, but Emma had already left the room. Snow turned to David. "Should we go after her?" David shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Snow. She needs time to understand what this means." Snow couldn't help but agree, but that didn't make the wait any easier.

About forty minutes later, Emma tried to slip into the house as silently as possible, but she wasn't silent enough.

"Emma?" She heard her mom's worried voice. Emma turned and looked at her, she could see that her parents had clearly been worried for her, she sighed in frustration, cursing herself for upsetting them.

"I spoke to Rumple," She muttered. "He explained to me what happened. I think I can get the hang of having control over the different ages. And Henry's at Regina's every second weekend so you could have a go at all my ages if you want…"

"Sorry, what?" Snow said, surprised. She was sure Emma would have told them to forget that the weekend had ever happened. Emma wasn't very good with emotional stuff, so this was really hard for her. But she tried again. "I know it was hard for all three of us that we never got to be a family. And I can't give you my whole childhood back- but I can give you little snippets, as well as new memories for me that'll make me think I grew up happy." Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Seemed like a win win situation." Snow rushed forward and held her daughter in a tight embrace. David wasn't far behind, making it a group hug. Emma let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" David asked. Emma laughed a little harder.

"Well, you're having a go at all my ages, right?" They both nodded, wondering where this was going. "Have fun with my teenage years, if you think I'm stubborn now wait until you see me then."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Snow sniggered. David didn't look so sure. Just then the door flew open.

"Hey guys, did you have a-"Henry just then noticed the group hug. His face scrunched up in confusion. "What did I miss?" Emma laughed as she pulled out of her parents' embrace and ruffled his hair.

"Honestly kid, I couldn't really tell you." Snow and David burst into fits of laughter at this. "Why don't you go on upstairs and dump your stuff. You can tell us what you did over your weekend when you get back." Emma said quickly before he got into a full flow of questions. She didn't want the kid traumatised for life! He grabbed his backpack from the floor and sprinted up the stairs. While she had the chance, Snow cupped Emma's cheek.

"No matter what age you are, you know that we will always love you. You know that right?" She asked Emma. Emma nodded, feeling the tears build up. David reached over and kissed her head.

"And you'll always be our little princess, no matter what you soak your mother's tops with." Snow gave him a harsh elbow to the ribs.

"What did I soak your top with?" Emma asked apprehensively.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Your father is just being silly." Snow gave David a very pointed look, he now regretted saying anything. Emma gave a nervous laugh; she was now fairly certain she didn't want to know. But she did know that no matter how awkward things sometimes got in her house, they would always be a family.

**Well, hope you liked :) (especially you, QuillAnnie!) If you have any one shot ideas to keep me busy until I start uni please lemme know! :)**


	2. Eleven

**Hey guys :) Sorry it's been a while. I know I normally update daily but you see, I see this more of a series of one shots than as a continuing story. I promise when I'm back with something continuing later this year it'll be daily :). I've raised the rating to T as there is talk of self-harm in this chapter. On that note, I've done my best on that part but I don't have that much knowledge medically speaking so I hope I haven't offended anyone. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Thanks to Crowned Tiger for all the help. You should go check out her stories, they're great ^^.**

It was the night before Henry was due to stay at Regina's again. There was an air of excitement mixed with apprehension in the Charming household. They had decided it was best to hold a small "family meeting" together when Henry had gone to bed to decide how best to go about what would happen that weekend, something they didn't have the chance to do the last time. Emma came down the stairs after saying good night to Henry to find her parents sitting with their hands intertwined on the couch. Emma couldn't help but notice how excited particularly her mom looked. All she really felt was nervous, at least last time she didn't know what was going to happen! This time, she knew she'd be younger, and who knows what kind of embarrassing crap she'd come out with?

"He's out like a light, must be all the sword fighting…" Emma mumbled, curling up on the armchair opposite her parents.

"Are you still sure this is how you want to spend Henry's weekends with Regina? Because if you've changed your mind we understand…" Snow babbled quickly. The corners of Emma's mouth twitched into a smile, so they were nervous too?

"No, I still want to do this, I just think we should establish some rules, that's all." Emma looked up to see that both her parents had visibly relaxed.

"Ok," David said encouragingly. "What rules are you wanting, princess?"

"Well, number one feel free to save names like 'princess' for when I'm a little girl."

"Come one Emma! You'll always be-"

"Dad." Emma said warningly. Snow nudged him in the ribs, she didn't want Emma to feel pressurised and back out of this. Having Emma as a child for these weekends allowed her to try and repair some of the damage they'd done their daughter by sending her through that wardrobe.

"I'll keep him in order don't worry. What's your next rule?" Emma gave her mom a thankful look before continuing.

"Well, when I woke up in your bed last time as you can imagine I was a little shocked." Snow and David had to bite their lips to stop themselves from laughing at that. It wasn't at the time, but looking back it really was quite hilarious. "So even if I kick and scream and bang my fist on the wall I want you to keep me in my room, at least for the night I change." Snow fidgeted on the couch, clearly uncomfortable.

"Emma, I'm not sure I can do that." She murmured. "I mean, it's because of us that you went through so much pain and rejection throughout your life." Snow met Emma's gaze, and Emma saw how much pain filled her mother's eyes. "I'm really not sure I can add to that."

"You won't be, don't worry. And remember, the next morning I'll be my normal age again, so I'll remember why you done it. But with my third rule, I don't think wanting to stay in your bed will be a problem anyway- at least not for this weekend." Snow and David were waiting patiently for Emma to finish her rules. "I want to choose what age I am each weekend." She said with authority. Snow smiled and nodded.

"That sounds fair. It's your weekend after all. Have you got an age in mind then?" She asked. Emma looked down at the floor and started to play with a loose thread on her sleeve.

"Well, yeah…" She mumbled. "You see, when I was eleven, I stayed with this particularly nasty set of foster parents. If I ever had any confidence, they knocked it right out of me, quite literally knocked…"

"Oh Emma!" Snow cried. Snow refused to let the tears fall, she didn't want to upset Emma. Beside her, David's hand had balled into a fist, if he could find every person who'd ever caused his baby to shed so much as a tear he'd make them pay in something worse than their tears. Emma pulled her knees up to her chest; she'd never really talked to anyone about the Mathiesons.

"Look, I don't really think I can talk about them. Not yet. All you need to know is they weren't fun, and I think that if I can have some happy memories from afterwards, memories of people who really care; it'll do me the world of good."

"We understand whatever is best for you Emma." David told his daughter, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stomach hearing about the family anyway. Snow hastily wiped a stray tear that had slipped from her eye and nodded in agreement.

"Of course Emma, we understand. You can come with us in the morning to drop of Henry and you can pick out some clothes that will fit you when you're eleven. You'll know the sort of thing you would have liked."

"Thanks," Emma replied, getting up from the chair. That had been enough emotion for one night, and she needed all her energy to concentrate on getting the right age tomorrow. "I'm gonna head to bed. Night guys."

"Good night Emma, sweet dreams." Snow said, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around Emma and promise her that nobody would ever hurt her again. Emma headed up the stairs without another word. As soon as she was out of sight, David dropped his face into his hands.

"Why Snow? Why did we put her through that wardrobe?" He croaked. Snow gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"You know why David, if we didn't Regina wouldn't have let her live." Snow said, trying to convince herself just as much. David sat up, looking towards the ceiling, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"But we would have been with her! Even if we didn't know who we were, we would have known she was our baby!-"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! Snow whispered harshly. "The last thing Emma needs tonight it to hear us 'what ifing'. That's why we're doing this. We can't ever take away all the hurt we put our child through. However, we can heal some of the scars. We need to focus on that, not on the past." David ran his fingers through his hair, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He gave a sad little laugh. "It doesn't make it much easier though." Snow leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know. Believe me, I know. But it's the best we can hope for, so we might as well enjoy it." Snow gave a large sigh. "Come on, we may as well follow our darling daughter's example and go on up to bed. We've got a lot to do this weekend." Snow took David's hand, and led them to their bedroom for an anxious night of sleep.

Henry couldn't help but notice that everyone was really jumpy the next morning at breakfast. His grandma looked awful chipper, his gramps seemed to have ants in his pants and his mom was swirling her cereal around her bowl more than she was eating it.

"Ok, what's going on?" He eventually asked, setting his own spoon down.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Emma snapped. She sighed in frustration. "Sorry kid, it's just because we're all up a little earlier today."

"Yeah, why are you dropping me off half an hour earlier today?" Emma glanced up at her mom for a millisecond. She didn't want to lie to him, but Emma didn't think it was a good idea for Henry to know what she was doing, not least because he might let slip to Regina who'd never let it go.

"Your grandma wants to take me shopping, and we want to be there for the shops opening." She said, looking at her bowl. That really wasn't lying; she was going shopping with her mom. And they did want to be there for the shops opening. It just so happened to be for an eleven year old Emma they were shopping for. Henry's eyes widened in realisation. Emma's panicked, surely he didn't know?

"Ohh! That explains why everyone's acting all funny! Come on mom, clothes shopping isn't that bad. At least it'll be better doing it with your mom than mine." Emma was fairly sure her shoulders visibly relaxed. So he thought it was because of clothes shopping that there were all tense? She reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Suppose so kid, come on, grab your stuff. We'd best get you to Regina's before she comes storming over here."

_"Mom, _you promised you'd try and be nice." Henry huffed.

"Sorry, sorry! Come on, let's get you over to darling, butter wouldn't melt, Regina's." A look from her own mother shut her up. It was just then she remembered she really could give her into trouble if she was spending the weekend as a child, so she'd best behave herself.

"So," Emma asked nonchalantly in the back seat with Henry. "What are you going to be doing this weekend?" Not that Emma didn't want to know what Henry would be doing, but she was really asking to find out where she and her parents would have to avoid. Henry shrugged.

"Not much. When I called her on Wednesday she said she'd got some of my favourite movies and said we could have a movie weekend. It'll be fun I guess."

"Yeah," Emma said, as David parked the car. She felt grateful as that took away the stress of accidentally bumping into Henry if he'd be in the house all weekend. She reached over and kissed his head. "Have a great time, kid. I'll see you Monday. Henry grinned before exchanging goodbyes with his grandparents and bolting out of the car. They waited until the door had shut behind him before Snow turned and grinned at her daughter.

"Let's go get you those clothes." She said.

An hour later and Emma was standing in front of the clock in the living room. The black jeans, plain white t-shirt and grey hoodie hanging behind the door. The pair of checked black and grey converse beneath.

"Are you ready, Emma?" David asked tenderly. Emma nodded, beginning to concentrate. She was also trying to mentally prepare herself for the emotions she was about to go through. She and she alone knew how damaged she was after her stay with the Mathiesons.

"Ready," She chocked. She gave a little smile. "No time like the present." And with that, she focused on both turning the clock back, and making sure she was eleven and a half. With a flash of light, she fell to the floor, her pre-teen self. She looked down at the clothes drooping off her, and then up to Snow and David.

"Where am I?" She asked, terrified. Snow leaned down beside her, her heart sinking as Emma flinched as Snow reached out and stroked her cheek.

"You're home, Emma." She said. Emma tilted her head, observing Snow.

"I know your face, have I been here before?" Snow nodded.

"Yes, you have baby. No, we aren't your foster parents Emma; we're your real parents." Emma snorted; it was a horrible sound, full of mistrust. How many people had lied to her daughter in her short life?

"Alright, I'll play along. If you are my real parents, why did you give me away twice? Why am I back here?" David crouched down with Snow, who was shaking her head profusely.

"No baby, we've never given you away. You keep being taken from us. We've always love you. We've always wanted you here with us-"

"Don't touch me." Emma flinched as Snow reached out to put a loose hair behind her ear. Snow withdrew her hand.

"Alright, I won't. It's ok. Who hurt you like this Emma? Why are you so scared?" Emma shook her head frantically.

"I can't tell. They'll find me, they'll hurt me." Emma wrapped her hands around her knees. The look of fear on her face was too much for Snow to take. She ignored Emma's flinching, and reached out, tenderly taking Emma into her arms. She could feel Emma shaking in her arms, and Snow done her best to shush her.

"It's alright, baby. It's ok. You're safe now; you're here with mom and dad. We won't let anybody hurt you, ok?" Emma pulled away from Snow and looked her dead in the eye. She could tell when someone was lying, and this woman wasn't.

"You really are my parents, and you really wanted to be with me, didn't you?" Both Snow and David nodded.

"Then I forgive you." The tears poured down Snow's face as she held her daughter close to her chest. She never wanted to let her go. Even David had a few tear tracks down her cheek as he wrapped his arms around his girls.

"Right," Snow said in a wobbly voice as she released Emma from her grasp and walked over to the door and grabbed the clothes. "You go and get changed into these, and by the time you get back I'll have you a hot chocolate with cinnamon… Yes, I know you like cinnamon in your hot chocolate. Because I do to." Emma seemed to be in total awe of Snow. The truth was- this was the most anyone had ever cared about her in a long time. And of course the last person to have cared for her that much was, well, her. Emma took the clothes gratefully from Snow and let David point her in the direction of her room. As soon as she was gone, Snow crumbled.

"Did you see that, David? She flinched. When I went to touch her, she actually _flinched_! What did those monsters do to her?" David took Snow into his arms, thinking much the same as her.

"I know, I feel it to. But you said it yourself yesterday. This is our chance to make things better. We can help Emma understand that she's safe with us. Now I believe you promised our beautiful daughter some hot chocolate." He said, running his thumb along her cheek. Snow placed her hand over his.

"Indeed I did. Hopefully that will help to get her talking." David gave a small smile. His opinion hadn't changed. He didn't want to know what had happened to Emma, but he knew he needed to.

After a couple of minutes, Emma came shyly down the stairs. She peaked into the kitchen, where she could smell the intoxicating smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon. Snow saw her peering in and smiled at her, motioning to the stool opposite her at the island.

"Have a seat, sweetheart. I've made it just the way you like it." Emma blushed, not sure how she felt about someone calling her sweetheart. Brat or tramp sure, but sweetheart?

"Thanks…mom…" She said quietly, sipping at her drink. Her mom had certainly not lied about the drink, it was heavenly!

"So…" Snow said casually, leaning onto the counter. By this point David had made his way over to beside Snow. "When I went to touch your face back there, you seemed really frightened. Emma, please tell me, what did your last family do to you?" Emma tense around the mug. Snow worried that she'd pushed her too far. She was about to tell Emma that it didn't matter, they could talk later when Emma began to open up.

"It was my fault." She said so quietly both her parents weren't sure what they'd heard.

"What did you say, princess?" David asked her. Emma looked up at them. Her green eyes held more pain than any child's eyes should ever have to hold.

"It was my fault they hurt me." She said more clearly. "I was bad, I wasn't grateful enough. I should have cleaned better…" Emma began to scratch her arm, almost as though she was trying to punish herself. David walked around the counter and gently, but firmly, took the hand that was scratching herself into his hand. He used his other hand to raise the arm she'd been scratching to his lips and kissed it before gathering her into his arms. He felt her shaking as she began to cry.

"Emma Swan, don't you ever say that again. What they did to you was not your fault. It was theirs, they're adults and they shouldn't lay so much as a finger on any child, let alone mine. If I could I'd find them right now and tear them to pieces for what they've done to you, but you need me here more. So what I can say is they won't _ever _touch you again. Not them, not anyone else. And that includes you, little missy. You're far too beautiful to be doing that to yourself. Understand?" David felt Emma nod her head into his chest. He bent down and kissed her head. "Good."

The last time Emma had become a child again Snow and David had tried to pack a childhood into a day. This time, they were trying to pack as much healing as possible into a day. Even so, Snow and David weren't sure their compliments were getting through to her. It appears her stay with the Mathiesons had begun to build up her walls. Throughout the day they'd got little snippets about the Mathiesons from her. Pieced together, it appeared that Mr Mathieson done most of the physical abuse, whilst his wife attacked her with his words. Anything she did was wrong, she was never grateful enough that they had taken her "sorry butt" in. It had eventually gotten so painful Emma had started to self-harm to both cope with the pain and as a way punish herself. She truly believed it was her fault that she was being abused. It made Snow and David feel sick that they'd put their daughter through that. How could she not know that she was so very loved? She was meant to grow up a princess, not like dirt on the bottom of someone's shoe. She seemed to be coping with having parents well. She wasn't as affectionate as she was as a three year old, but neither was she as stand offish as her twenty eight year old self. Willing to accept hugs, but never instigating them. But then around seven pm they both heard a rather loud whimper coming from the bathroom. Snow and David looked at each other with deep concern. What if she'd taken her self-harm a step too far? They sprinted to the bathroom.

"Emma!" Snow shouted, knocking on the door. "Emma please, just let us in so we can help you!" They heard the door click open. Emma stepped out, closed the door behind her and huddled against it.

"I- I think Mr Mathieson has hurt me bad." She whimpered. Snow bent down so she was eye level with her daughter.

"Sweetheart, don't panic but I need you to tell me exactly what's wrong." Emma tried to look anywhere but at her mom, admitting there was a problem made it real. Snow tilted Emma's chin up so she had to look at her. "Emma, honey, whatever the problem is we can fix it, but you need to tell me what's wrong, ok?" Emma nodded.

"Well, I was going to the bathroom and…and… there was blood and I've heard that people can die from bleeding on the inside and Mr Mathieson used to hit me in the stomach and I'm really scared mom!" Emma said quickly. Snow let out a sigh of relief. Emma was confused, why wasn't her mom scared? Her dad still looked scared! Snow let go of Emma's shoulders and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"It's alright Emma, what's happening isn't because of Mr Mathieson. You don't need to be frightened. Come on to mom and dad's room and I'll explain…"

"I don't understand Snow; don't we need to take her to a hospital?" David asked, still scared. Snow turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You really don't know, do you?" David shook his head, totally clueless. Snow gave a little laugh, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Looks like I'll have to have a chat with your dad once I'm done with you Em, come on, we need to have a little talk…"

Snow sat Emma at the edge of her bed and bent down so they were eye to eye again. "First of all, I want you to stop worrying about the Mathiesons. I promise you, you're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt my baby again." Snow reached out and stroked Emma's cheek, feeling so very thankful that this time she didn't flinch. "Now, onto the more serious business." Snow said with a slight smile. She knew Emma would lock herself in her room for this when she was back to her normal self. "Have you ever seen a pregnant woman, Emma?" Snow asked her. Emma nodded, not sure where her mom was going with this. "Right, good. Well, you see, certain things have to happen in order for someone to become pregnant, and what happened to you in the bathroom was part of that…" Snow went on to explain everything to Emma using as little detail as possible- she didn't want to traumatise the poor girl! When she was finished, Emma was white as a sheet. She looked down at her stomach and folded her arms protectively across it.

"I ain't ever having kids." She stated. Snow gave a little chuckle before joining Emma on the bed and pulling her into her arms. She decided it was best not to tell Emma she would be having a child in seven short years.

"The pain is well worth it for moments like this." Snow gave Emma's shoulders a squeeze. "I'd go through it all one million times over it meant just one cuddle with my girl." Emma manoeuvred herself so she could look up at Snow.

"Really?" She asked, clearly taken aback. Snow nodded her head atop of Emma's.

"Really, you're my baby Emma. Of course I would! I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?" Emma was silent for a moment before she answered.

"I think I do." Snow's heart soared as she held Emma, wanting desperately to take away the years of hurt because her only child thought she wasn't wanted. They sat there for a few minutes, just savouring the moment… until David stood on the creaking floorboard (Snow suspected deliberately) reminding her that David still thought their daughter was in mortal peril.

"Why don't you go get an early night, sweetheart? It's been a long day for you I'd imagine!" Emma nodded into Snow's shoulder, confirming this. "You should be all kitted out, but if you need or want anything, just lemme know, ok?"

"I will, thanks mom…" Emma went to get up, but Snow caught her wrist.

"One more thing," Snow looked at her daughter with serious, but loving eyes. "I said I would never let anyone hurt you again, and that includes yourself. You are a beautiful, strong, courageous girl and you don't need to hurt yourself anymore. You don't need to punish yourself, you're perfect, ok?" Emma tried her best to keep the tears behind her eyes.

"Ok," She squeaked. "I think you're right, I'm pretty tired. Night mom… I love you." Emma said. She tensed up; scared she'd scare her mother away. She relaxed when Snow smiled are her.

"And I love you too Emma, more than you'll ever know."

Emma tried to be as quiet as possible leaving her parents' bedroom, but David was staring at the door so hope of a quick exit was dashed.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" He asked, concerned. He couldn't help but notice the flush of pink crawl over her cheeks, did she have a fever? She nodded before dashing into her room. "Emma, Emma! Are you alright?" He said, swiftly making his way there, worried she was going to be sick. But as he was passing his own room, Snow caught his arm.

"Snow, I don't think she's well! What has that Mathieson monster done to her?" He panicked. Snow narrowed her eyes.  
"David, do you really not know what's going on here?" He shook his head.

"That's the second time you've said that! Snow, what's going on?" He asked. Snow rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her into their room. She shut the door behind them as he paced the floor.

"David, calm down, she's fine… It's just her first time…"

"_First time? _WHAT DID HE DO TO MY BABY?" He bellowed. Snow flapped her arms frantically, trying to get him to calm down.

"David, be quiet, Emma's next door! Do you really think I wouldn't be half way to finding him by now if it was that?" Snow snapped. "Not that first time, her first period!" She hissed. David blinked, still taking the situation in. He nodded slowly.

"Oh… I see… Does she need anything?" He asked. Snow shook her head.

"No, I sorted her out… I'm glad we got this moment with her. It can be pretty scary if you've got nobody. I was fortunate I was pretty early, my mom was still alive. I wish I could have been there for every first…"

"Hey, none of that" David said, enveloping Snow in his arms. "Emma's far from done taking us through her childhood. We've still got plenty of firsts with her… Speaking of firsts, when you two were chatting, you didn't talk about boys did you? Because I think this would be an excellent time to point out how horrid they are and she should steer clear…" Snow chuckled.

"David, the poor girl has just met her parents for all intents and purposes and I've already had to talk her through the birds and the bees, I think boys might push her over the edge. Besides, after what she said in there I think we scared her off boys for a good long time. Well, at least seven years I guess." David gave his wife a quizzical look. "Honey, your grandson? I hate to break it to you but he wasn't a miraculous conception…"

"Please, just stop before I find wherever Neil's body ended up just to revive him for the pleasure of killing him with my bare hands."

"I wouldn't say that to Emma or Henry unless you want to be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life." Snow warned him, giving her pointed look. David gulped.

"I'll behave, honest. It just gives me the creeps, you know? How could anyone think of her like that? She's…she's my…" Snow stroked his face with her hand.

"I know. But I'm afraid that's how all fathers feel. No offence dear but I'm not sure my father would have liked the way you looked at me in some of my ball gowns." She finished with a wink. David grinned at her.

"Point taken. Don't suppose any of those gowns made it through, did they?" Snow shrugged her shoulders, giving him a very teasing look.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure Mary Margaret would have something that would suffice…" David resisted the urge to rub his hands together with glee…

"Morning Emma!" Snow said brightly, as the little girl trudged down the stairs still half asleep.

"What's so good about it?" She grumped, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, come on Em! It's a beautiful day!" David said, appearing from behind his wife. Emma looked up at the pair of them grumpily.

"What's put you two in such a good mood?" She asked. David and Snow looked at each other and resisted the urge to laugh.

"We have our gorgeous- if slightly moody in the mornings- daughter back and we're not allowed to be happy? You get yourself back upstairs and ready to start the day and by the time you get back down I'll have waffles ready!" Snow said with a cheery grin. Emma shrugged and started to slump back up the stairs.

"Don't even think about going back to bed! We have a lovely bucket here and a tap filled with nice cold water!" Snow called after her. She turned to see David smirking at her.

"It's just as well we have little Emma this weekend. I'm fairly sure big Emma would have read between the lines there." Snow shushed him.

"Careful! Like I said last nice, we don't want to scar the poor girl!"

"After what happened when you both got back from the Enchanted Forest, I think you're a little late." David said, kissing her cheek. Snow swatted him away.

"Yes, but she can't remember that right now. And I certainly don't want to add to that." Just at that, Emma came bounding down the stairs in her next outfit- a pair of bark blue baggy jeans, a red vest top and black zipper.

"There, ready. Can I have breakfast now?" Emma asked, still grouchy.

"Looks like pms has begun…" Snow muttered in her husband's ear as she turned to plate the waffles.

"What?" Emma asked, not quite hearing her mother.

"Nothing, nothing dear! Here, eat up…"

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Snow asked, taking away Emma's plate. The girl gave a small shrug.

"I don't mind…" She replied.

"Well, we could go to the park or-"

"No! I don't want to go outside." Emma snapped. "He- he said he'll find me if I left. He'd tell you how bad I've been, what a bad girl I am. I don't want you to hear that. You won't want me anymore…" Emma started to hyperventilate. Snow grabbed a paper bag from the kitchen and rushed over to Emma, David was already at her other side.

"Ok Emma, just breath. It's alright, mom and dad are here. But you need to breath, baby girl." When Snow was sure Emma's breathing was under control, she took away the bag.

"Oh Emma, if that man was ever in my sight he wouldn't have the chance to say anything before I lodged an arrow in his chest. Even if he did, nothing he ever said could make us not want you. We keep telling you, sweetheart. And I'll keep telling you until you believe me. We love you, you are safe here. But if it makes you feel better, we'll spend the day indoors, alright?" Emma nodded gratefully and David kissed his daughter's head reassuringly. "Alright then, what shall we do first?"

The day was filled with rainy day games, cheesy movies and comfort food (Snow allowed it deeming it a special occasion). The same as the last time Emma was young again; it was bitter sweet knowing that by tomorrow, she'd be an adult again. However, this time Snow needed Emma as her adult self to talk to her about some of the things she'd seen that weekend, as a child she wasn't sure Emma could cope with it. Snow checked her watch as the credits rolled for some silly rom-com.

"Right you, it's eleven thirty. I think it's time you got your little butt to bed, don't you?" Emma mumbled incoherently, snuggling under the blanket on the couch. David chuckled.

"Could we try that again in English please, sweetheart?" He teased. Emma huffily pushed the blanket down slightly.

"I'm too tired to move." She moaned. "Can't I just sleep here, I don't mind, I've slept under worse conditions…" Snow and David winced, trying not to imagine where Emma may have had to sleep in the past.

"Never the less, this couch isn't very wide and if you try and roll over in your sleep, you could fall of and hurt yourself and I'm not sure Doctor Whale wants to see my bed hair ag-" Catching sight of David's face made Snow stop mid-sentence. "Not the point, the point is I don't want you to hurt yourself, so, little missy, up to bed."

"But mama! I don't wanna…" Emma pouted. David crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine Emma Ruth, you don't have to walk. I'm quite happy to hoist you over my shoulder and-"

"Alright, night guys." Emma said, suddenly feeling able to face the stairs.

"Night beautiful." Snow said, stretching over and kissing Emma's cheek. Emma blushed pink as David said his goodnights also before grudgingly making her way to her bed.

"Tomorrow's going to be hard…" Snow murmured, rubbing her temple. She knew Emma would remember everything, including showing the self-harm. Snow knew Emma would know her mother well enough by now to know she wouldn't just let it slip. David came over and kissed Snow's cheek.

"Well, that's what we get for being parents I guess. We can do this, Emma can do this. We're a family; we'll deal with our issues together." Snow leaned gratefully into his embrace. It was at times like this she appreciated his strength. That's why she felt awful that she knew already she'd ask him to give her and Emma some time alone tomorrow morning; Emma would respond better if it was just the two of them. But for now, she could relish in the safety of her husband's arms.

As expected, David took being asked to keep Henry occupied with sword lessons so Snow could talk to Emma alone about as well as Regina had taken the news that Henry was Emma's son. But after a good fifteen minutes of arguing and Snow pointing out that Emma would react better to one on one he agreed, only under the strict conditions that Snow tell him every detail when they got a moment alone. Snow took a shaky breath when she heard Emma coming down the stairs the next morning. She wrapped her shaking hands around her mug of coffee to try and still them.

"Morning," Emma said stretching as she entered the kitchen. She glanced around and noticed the absence of both her father and son.

"Where's dad? And shouldn't Henry be back by now?"

"Your father has taken Henry to do some sword practise so we can have some time to talk."

"Sword practise, great I've not had a chance to watch yet…" Emma said, making for the door like she hadn't heard the end of her mother's sentence.

"Sit." Snow commanded, just as Emma reached the door. Emma's hand froze around the handle. She could tell by Snow's voice that there was no getting out of this. She removed her hand from the door and turned slowly to shuffle to the stool opposite her mom.

"That was quite some weekend, huh?" Emma muttered, not even looking at Snow. Snow hummed in agreement.

"Indeed. That family… they did you a lot of damage, didn't they?" Snow asked. Emma stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"Come on Emma, it's just me that's here. You can tell me anything- I'm your mom." Snow coaxed softly. Emma gave a short little nod.

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure what I done to upset them, but whatever it was it must have been pretty bad."

"No, Emma. You didn't do anything wrong. They were the bad ones, hurting my child. Making you think those awful things…" Snow took in a deep breath. "The hurting yourself… did it get worse?" She asked.

"Oh that? I stopped doing that years ago-"

"That's not what I asked Emma." Snow said sternly. She loved her daughter dearly, but sometimes a firm approach was needed. For the first time that morning, Emma looked at her mother. Snow could see the same pained look in her eyes that she'd had as an eleven year old. Clearly, the ghosts of her past with the Mathiesons still haunted her, not matter how far down she'd buried it.

"I'm not sure you want to know the answer mom." Emma said honestly.

"No Emma, I'm fairly sure I don't want to know the answer as to how far someone pushed my little girl into believing the only way out of the pain was to hurt herself. But as your mother, I have to know. So please tell me, did it get worse?" Only a couple of seconds went by, but it felt like a lot longer before Emma reluctantly pulled the sleeve of her right arm up slightly.

"It's too thin and faded to see now, take a closer look." Emma told her mom. Snow leaned in, and then she saw it. A thin, silvery line on Emma's wrist. She gently reached out with her index finger and traced it.

"I ended up in hospital, trust me to cut just the wrong damn bit first time. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to feel the pain, I didn't want to die. I'm very lucky I didn't." Snow couldn't hear any more. She got up and pulled Emma close to her chest.

"Never again," Snow whispered, her head resting on top of Emma's. "Please, tell me you believe me when I say I'm never letting you go again?" Emma let herself be vulnerable. She returned the hug and wrapped her own arms around Snow.

"I believe you. Don't be so worried, it was years ago this happened, and I haven't cut since-"

"It still shouldn't have happened." Snow whispered weakly. She should have been there to protect her baby when she needed her mama most, but yet again she wasn't there. It just proved how important Emma's weekends as a child were; they gave both Emma a chance to heal, and Snow and David a chance to make up for some of the wrongs they put Emma through. Mother and daughter stayed holding each other until they heard the keys in the door. Henry came through cheerily as usual saying he was sure he'd be able to beat his gramps in a few weeks. David walked behind him and gave Snow a meaningful look. She gave a slight nod so Henry wouldn't notice. Everything was going to be ok. They couldn't stop all the hurt from happening to Emma, but they could kiss it better now.

Snow caught David up as they watched Emma and Henry play one of his video games. Snow could tell from David's expression he was as pained by all of this as she was.

"Is she alright?" He choked. Snow gave a sad sigh.

"No," Snow said, her eyes focused on her daughter, playing happily with her son. "But she will be."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed :) I already know for the next one we'll be seeing teenage Emma (poor, poor David…). Until then, chin up guys SEASON THREE THIS MONTH! :D **


	3. Eighteen

**Here you go, the next chapter with a specifically requested age :P. hope you like! :)**

"Be good kid, and don't forget to call every night." Emma said as she hugged her son goodbye. She nearly kicked herself for telling him to call; she knew fine well she wouldn't be able to talk to him. Henry was going away for a long weekend with Regina to California, and Emma and her parents were using that extra time for another journey into Emma's childhood. Henry held his mom as tightly as he could.

"I'll miss you guys…" He mumbled into her chest.

"Hey," Emma said gently, kneeling down in front of him. "It's won't be long before you'll be zooming right back to us. Besides, you'll be having too much fun to worry about us, ok?" Henry nodded into her side and Emma kissed his head. "Now on you go before we get soppy." Henry looked up at her and grinned. Emma cocked her head in the direction of Regina's door. Henry gave Emma was last fleeting hug, turned and waved to his grandparents in the car, before running up to Regina's house and heading in. Emma waited until she was sure he was inside before she let her smile slide of her face and gave a sad sigh. She might not technically remember Henry for most of this trip, but that didn't stop her worrying. She didn't like the thought of her son being homesick- even if one of his moms was with him. She turned and headed back to the car. She slipped into the backseat without a word. Snow turned from the front passenger seat and gave Emma a sympathetic look before gently squeezing her knee.

"He'll be fine, he's with Regina." Emma gave a little nod.

"Doesn't stop me worrying. Let's just get back to the house ASAP, the quicker I change, the less time I'll spend seriously thinking of going back there this second to drag him back." Snow gave an excited smile before turning back around as the car started.

"So eight, huh?" David asked as the headed back to the apartment. "Any particular reason?" Emma shrugged.

"I've got a chart back at the house, I've decided every time we do this I'll close my eyes and pick one at random. Whichever one comes up first that we haven't been done before, I'll do."

"Sounds like a good system." David agreed.

Back at the apartment, Emma was standing facing the clock again. She was focusing extra hard as she'd only ever done this for two days before, now she was going for double that. She focused on the clock, and soon that familiar light to Snow and David was surrounding their daughter. When it was gone, both their eyes widened in shock. Emma was _not _small enough to be eight years old. Emma blinked a couple of times before she seemed to notice Snow and David. She seemed half terrified, half angry at the sight of them.

"No no no no no! They can't do this to me! I'm too old! Just because I'm out of jail doesn't mean I can go back in the system!" She yelled. David and Snow looked at each other in realisation. Emma wasn't eight, she was eighteen.

"Emma-"

"Don't come any closer!" Emma jumped back, and Snow froze where she was.

"How did I even get here, I was in Arizona! Did they drug me, is that it? First they take him off of me. And now- and now…" Emma couldn't say anymore, she collapsed on the floor in sobs. Snow put her hand over her mouth, she realised where Emma was in her time period, she'd just given Henry up for adoption. Snow bravely moved close to where Emma was huddled on the floor.

"It's going to be alright, Emma…"

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Emma snapped, her voice suddenly filled with venom. "We're your real parents Emma, we love you Emma, and we'll never leave you again Emma." Emma said in a mocking tone. "Sick, twisted people. Who does that to a foster kid?"

"Emma those were not lies." David said, moving to beside Snow and Emma. "I know it's hard to understand, but we are your real parents, you just keep being taken from us…" Emma snorted.

"They don't take kids without a good reason. Whatever, I'm out of here…" Emma went to leave but David took hold of her upper arm.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Emma screamed, trying to slap David off her, but his grip held firm.

"Emma, please listen to us! You're obviously still upset, just stay here until you calm down, we don't want anything to happen to you." Emma stopped immediately, her eyes narrowing at Snow and David.

"How much do you know?" She hissed. They didn't answer, unsure of what to say. "How much do you know?!" She repeated, louder this time.

"We don't know anything Emma, but something had clearly upset you before you came in." Snow answered, she didn't want Emma thinking they'd been discussing her behind her back. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, fine. Look, I'm well aware I'm still on parole and if you call the cops I'll be stuck back inside so I'll play nice… for now." David slowly let Emma go. Of course they'd never call the cops on her, but right now that was the only thing stopping her disappearing. Emma snatched her arm back and rubbed it, despite the fact David hadn't hurt her. She gave both her parents a death glare.

"Just because I'll stay put doesn't mean I'll stay with you." She snapped. She glanced towards the stairs. "If I remember right my rooms up there? That's if you haven't replaced me by now." That really hurt Snow. How could she think she'd been replaced? Snow shook her head to Emma.

"Emma, sweetheart, we could never replace you, you're our child." Emma just raised her eyebrow. Her hand twitched towards her stomach.

"Yeah, well, kids don't always stick around, do they?" both Snow and David's faces fell; they knew Emma was obviously hurting over losing Henry. Emma didn't give them a proper time to react though before she stormed off to her room. Snow went to follow her, but David held her back.

"Leave it just now Snow. You know our Emma; she won't appreciate feeling backed into a corner. Leave it an hour or two and you can bring her up some food, that's always the best way to get through to her."

"David, please don't joke about this. She's in a lot of pain, I hate seeing her like that. Especially when I can't do anything. I feel totally useless as a mother…" David took Snow and held her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I get it too, honest. But we can't go charging in there demanding answers." Snow sighed in frustration, she knew he was right.

"Fine, but I'm getting answers out of her one way or another. She's getting a mother daughter chat whether she wants one or not." David kissed her head.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." He answered her.

Emma looked up when she heard a knock at the door. When she saw her "mom" she rolled her eyes and slumped back against the pillows.

"I brought you a sandwich." Snow said tentatively.

"Great, a sandwich! Now I can forgive you for abandoning me several times!" Emma said sarcastically. Snow felt that sting at her chest. She loved getting to see Emma at all the ages she missed, but she hated Emma thinking she'd been abandoned. Snow walked over and set the plate down on Emma's bedside table before sitting in the chair.

"Do you want to tell me what's upsetting you?" Snow asked. Of course she knew exactly what it was, but she needed for Emma to tell her.

"And why should I tell you?" Emma sneered. Snow resisted the urge to reach out and grab Emma's hand.

"Because I'm your mom. You can trust me, Emma. I can help you, but only if you tell me." Emma made a disgusted noise.

"You can't trust anyone. All they'll do is let you down for their own selfish gain." Emma said bitterly as she rolled over away from Snow. With another pang, Snow realised what was happening. She was seeing the finalisation of Emma's walls. When Neal set her up and left her to give up their child he was sliding the last brick into place around Emma's heart, keeping out the light. Snow wouldn't give up though; she would show her daughter there were people who truly loved her.

"Please tell me, Emma." Snow asked in her mothering voice.

"Fine." Emma hissed, turning to face her mother. "You really want to know why I'm so upset, then I'll tell you! Oh it's really not that much, just the love of my life abandoning me to rot in a jail cell for eleven months. And on top of that, he left me pregnant! Wondering where the kid is? I had to do the one thing I promised myself I'd never do, give him up! At least with him though, he has the chance of being taken into one, nice family and being loved rather than always being moved from pillar to post with nobody giving a damn about you." She spat. Snow wasn't exactly sure what to say. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell Emma that Henry would be fine, and one day they'd meet again. But she didn't want to say nothing either. It was time Emma heard her side of the story.

"It feels like someone's taken your heart from your chest and left you with a gaping hole, doesn't it?" Emma looked at her mom with wet eyes, confused. Snow took her silence as a sign to continue. "You don't want them to leave, they're your world. You want to hold them in your arms and keep them safe from everything, but you can't. You know it's better for them if they're away from you, safe. But that doesn't mean you don't feel like you're being torn in two." Snow shuddered at the memory of Emma being carried away to the wardrobe; it was the worst moment of her life. "I know how it feels to give up a child that you love, Emma. I know how horrid it is to feel like their best chance it without you, no matter how much pain you feel." Emma suddenly sat up in the bed.

"Don't _ever _compare me to you. At least my child will be loved. I was never loved! You don't count! If you loved me that much you would have kept me!-"

"Emma please, it's not that simple!-"Snow interrupted, her own tears falling now.

"Please, just get out." Emma cried. She couldn't take this, not now. Snow froze for a moment, contemplating just gathering Emma in her arms and telling her everything would be alright. She decided that wasn't a good idea- that time would come. Instead, she left Emma's room in a flurry of tears. Emma wrapped herself in a fetal position and let all the tears come out. What was the point now? They were both gone, and they weren't coming back.

David was waiting for Snow at the bottom of the stairs, he'd heard the shouting. Snow caught sight of him and fell apart in his arms.

"She hates us, David! No wonder, it is our fault she lost everything." David did his best not to start crying too. Of course he felt guilty, but he had to remind himself that if they hadn't put Emma through that wardrobe she would probably be dead by now. He tried to tell Snow all this, but she was less accepting.

"No, unless they'd been split up prior to the curse, families remembered each other. We could have protected her, David! Why did we have to care about the stupid curse! We could have been together!" Snow's whole body shook as she sobbed into her husband.

"Snow, you know deep down that's not true. Even if Emma was cursed with us, Regina would have found a way to take her from us. There is nothing you could have done-"

"Well I should have at least tried, what kind of mother am I?"

"A damn good one, you're here now. And I know you won't give up on her. This is why Emma is going back to these hard times, so we can make them better for her. We've got extra time, this time. We can use that to her advantage. We will help her, ok?" Snow nodded into his chest.

"I suppose so." Snow pulled away and planted a wet kiss on David's cheek. "Thank you, Charming. You always know exactly what to say." David gave a little chuckle.

"It's what makes me Charming I guess. Let's give Emma her space today, we can try again tomorrow." Snow squeezed her husband's hand.

"Good plan."

Emma woke up the next morning with a new mind set. She was free, she was single again and she was going to enjoy it. She didn't have to get any emotional attachments to anyone, she could just get what she wanted and leave, like exactly had been done with her. She didn't want to stay with her "parents" a moment longer. She gathered a few things in her bag and tried her best to creep out the house. She was amazed she made it to the front door, but didn't let her amazement stop her from turning the handle…and finding the door locked.

"Emma, sweetheart, with us as your parents did you really think we wouldn't see that coming?" Emma cursed herself inwardly for letting herself believe it would be this easy? She turned around and saw both her parents standing with their arms folded tightly across their chests.

"I really couldn't give a damn about who you call anymore, just let me out of this house." She demanded through gritted teeth. Snow and David didn't even flinch.

"Sweetheart, we were never going to call anyone, why would we? We want you here. We don't have a problem with you going out, as long as you know we're coming with you." David told her. Emma looked basically the same as her twenty eight year old self; she could bump into anyone who could say anything to her. They didn't want Emma to freak out so it was best if they went with her. Emma didn't like the situation, she wasn't a child, and she didn't need babysitting. However, if she said no, they'd never let her out. She would be able to slip away from them pretty quickly. Sure, they were pretty wise to her ways, but she was wiser.

"If I agree to go with you, will I get out of this Hell hole?" She asked. Snow's face twitched, almost a smile. Emma was so like her in her bandit days, this was not going to be a fun day.

"Yes. You may leave the Hell hole." was her reply. Emma gave a small nod.

"Leaving with you it is then." Emma replied. Snow gave David's hand a squeeze. Sure, it wasn't the eight year old they were expecting, but it was a weekend with their daughter. Snow knew exactly who she wanted to show her off to first- Red.

"Let's go to the diner and have some coffee, or hot chocolate." Snow said smiling. David took Snow's hand and looped his arm for Emma. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Don't push it." Was all she had to say. David sheepishly put his spare hand in his pocket as they headed off to the diner.

As they were walking there, Emma caught sight of the Jolly Roger at the dock (although of course she had no idea what ship it was).

"What the Hell is a giant ass ship doing in Maine?" She asked her parents, who were a couple of steps behind her.

"Tourist attraction, real waste of money but nobody tells them." Snow said quick as a beat. Her plan to distract Emma nearly work- until she caught sight of the man on the ship. She blinked a couple of times, making sure she was seeing him right. She let out a low whistle. He was exactly what she was looking for- and a little more. She couldn't deny he was gorgeous; in fact, she had to suppress something about him- although she wasn't sure what. This was how she'd get over Neal. She didn't need him. She didn't need anybody. Emma let her eyes wonder up and down the man's body. She guessed he was wearing the funny clothes for the tourists- but he sure looked good in them.

"Wow." Was all she had to say.

"Don't let your father hear you say that…" Snow tried to warn her.

"Too late." David said as he walked up to Emma and gently moved her on towards the diner. "He's bad news, sweetie. Trust your old man here." Emma curved his lips into a wicked grin; they were just making her want him more and more.

When they were seated at the diner and Snow had had a hushed conversation with the waitress, they ordered.

"Hot chocolate, Emma?" Snow asked, knowing her daughter's usual. Emma shook her head, for her plan to work she needed a cold drink.

"Nah, I think I'll have an iced tea thanks." She gave a polite smile at the waitress, and resisted the urge to tell her if she took a picture it would last longer. Snow and David shared a glance; they guessed Emma must have gone through a phase in her late teens of not liking hot chocolate. As soon as the drinks were served, Emma put her plan into action. She "accidentally" knocked her glass so that a fair amount spilled over her hand. "Woops." She exclaimed, wiping it with her napkin. She made an annoyed little clucking sound. "Nah, this isn't working, I hate having sticky hands. I'll be back in a minute; I just need to wash my hands."

"Alright, we'll be here." Snow said. Emma couldn't quite describe the look her mother gave her. It wasn't quite mistrust, but she knew Snow was sure something was up. Emma made her way to the bathroom, sure one of her parents would be watching the bathroom door and the other the front door, waiting for her to slip out. However Emma had no intention of leaving from the door, she would go straight from the bathroom window. It wasn't large, but Emma had gone through smaller spaces to escape things. It was a fairly easy reach if she stood on top of the toilet. She made it through on her first attempt, coming out in an alleyway without as much as a bruise. Emma had always had a fairly good sense of direction, so once she'd made her way around the back of the building it didn't take her long to find the docks again. She made her way onto the ship. She smiled when she saw the man from earlier. He had his back to her, staring out to sea.

_Well, here you go Neal. _Emma thought. _I'm moving on. _

"Hey gorgeous." Emma said in a seductive voice. The man turned around with a smile on his face. The smile faltered when he saw Emma. He looked her up and down, confused.

"Swan?" He asked her. Emma nodded, although she wasn't sure how he knew her. He stepped right up to her. Emma could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Emma could feel a niggle of guilt inside her. It just made her despise Neal all the more. Why should she feel like she's betraying him when he'd already left her to rot in a jail cell? Left her to give up their son? She tried her best to push all that aside and focus on the fact that this man was utterly gorgeous. "There's something different about you, I can't quite put my finger on it. You still look as ravishing as always, though." He whispered, his smile returning.

"If you think I look ravishing like this, you should see what's underneath." Emma whispered back. The man chuckled darkly and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in. She felt something cool and hard against her back where she was sure one of his hands should have been, she dismissed it in the moment.

"Don't tempt me, Swan." He half growled.

Meanwhile, David and Snow were still waiting for Emma to return from the bathroom.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Snow said, standing with a sigh.

"Nope." David said, quickly standing with Snow. "Where do we start looking?" He asked as they made their way out of the diner.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that." Snow replied. David gave a little groan.

"I do, I was hoping I was wrong." He said, as they speedily made their way to the docks.

Snow and David made their way to the Jolly Roger in record time. David sprinted up the ramp to the boat first. He saw Killian with his arms wrapped tightly around Emma. "HEY!" Killian and Emma jumped apart. Killian's eyes widened in horror when he saw the furious look on David's face.

"She came on to me mate, I can only have so much control!" He said, raising his arms in defence. Emma was too busy glaring at her parents still to notice the hook.

"You have no right being here." She hissed.

"Come on Emma," Snow said gently, knowing how vulnerable her daughter was. "You don't really want to be here…"

"Why shouldn't I be here? They're gone! They're both gone and they're never coming back!" Emma sobbed. Snow rushed over and tried to wrap her arms around her. Emma put up a fight at first, lashing out at Snow. Eventually though, she gave in to the hurt building up inside her and let her mother's arms encircle her. Snow gently lowered both herself and her daughter to the floor as Emma shook with heart wrenching sobs, still crying out repeatedly that they were both gone. Hook was totally confused, he'd never seen Emma cry- and he didn't like it.

"Swan, I didn't mean to upset you…" He never got to finish his sentence though. Snow was doing her best to comfort her as David grabbed Hook by the scruff of the neck and hauled him below deck. He was _finally _going to get to do something he felt he'd missed as Emma's father. The first thing he did when he let him go was give him another right hook to the jaw. Hook rubbed his jaw, clearly irritated. He would have easily knocked the man out, if he didn't have so much of a soft spot for Swan.

"I can't say I didn't expect that," He grumbled. "But can I ask what it was exactly for?" David was rubbing his knuckles, but it was a very good kind of pain.

"I didn't like the way you had your hands all over my daughter, that's why." He answered.

"I thought we'd been through all of this! Even Swan told you she was too old for you to get all protective of her, why is she so upset?" He asked. David looked at him with a slight smile; this was definitely one of the advantages of getting to see Emma's childhood. How many boys had he missed punching?

"The key word there being _was_, Captain." David then told Killian the whole story of Emma's childhood weekends. Killian was so used to magic it wasn't that much of a shock.

"So…the Emma out there is eighteen years old?" He asked. David nodded in reply. "She still seems old enough to me, mate." He said. David couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you asking for a beating?" He said, utterly flabbergasted. Killian shrugged his shoulders.

"She's perfectly legal." He said. David took a step towards Killian so they were nose to nose.

"And completely vulnerable- for reasons that I am not going to explain to you. She's young enough that I can say it now, stay away from my daughter, understood?" David growled. Killian truly cared for Emma, and he could see that she was distraught about something.

"I give you my word that while Miss Swan is this age or any age under her real age, I shall keep my distance." David turned to leave, feeling his point had been put across. "I can't promise I won't look though, she really is as stunning as ever." David felt his whole body tense up, but he knew the pirate was just trying to wind him up.

"Don't push it pirate. You think my fist is bad? Try my sword." Was all he said before leaving him in the room. He paused when he saw Snow comforting Emma, this was her moment.

"It's all going to be ok, Emma." Snow cooed, cradling her daughter's head.

"It's not though, they're both gone, mom…"

"Emma, come on, we can sort this." Snow said, helping her daughter into a sitting position. Snow then gently wiped the tears from Emma's face. She knew Neal had made his peace with Emma, but for now that's not what she needed to hear. "Emma, believe me when I saw Neal was _so _not worthy of you. Don't try to argue with me, Emma Ruth. Anyone who's stupid enough to give up someone as beautiful, intelligent and kind as you is not worthy of you- especially when they broke your heart. The fact he caused you so much pain and I couldn't be there to kick his butt really hurts, but what matters right now is you don't need him. As for your son, I know how much that hurts. But I also know that you will see him again."

"How can you possibly know that, mom?" Emma said weepily. Snow started to rub circles on Emma's back.

"Well, you found us, didn't you?" She said. Emma sniffed.

"Yeah, and look how long that took me." She said, defeated.

"Well, things are different now. I have a feeling you'll be seeing him sooner than you think." Emma looked up with red eyes to face her mother.

"How?" She asked, sounding like a scared child. Snow brought Emma back into her arms.

"I just do." Snow told her daughter. David decided this would be a good time to show himself.

"How we doing?" He asked gently. Emma released herself from her mother's grip and wiped her eyes.

"I'm alright. Please, let's just go home." David nodded and extended a hand to both his girls. He kept a hold of Snow's hand and used his free arm to wrap around Emma's shoulders, leading them off the ship. Not long off the ship, David could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He turned his head to see Hook staring after them; he was too far away for David to see his expression. Noticing that David had turned, Emma and Snow stopped and looked back too, David felt he'd made his point, and didn't want to spend any more time with the pirate than he had to,

"Come on." He said, gently pulling them forward. But Emma's gaze lingered with the pirate's for just a second longer. She wasn't sure what, but something about him seemed so familiar, and she felt something else as well, but she wasn't sure what. She decided to let it go now; she was too emotionally drained to deal with it.

The rest of the day was quiet. Snow and David gave Emma her space in her room and only went up to say goodnight.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Snow asked after David had left. Emma nodded.

"A bit. I'll be ok; I just need a little time." She said with a weak smile. Snow returned the smile and patted Emma on the knee.

"You know where I am if you need me, don't hesitate if you do, alright?" Emma nodded.

"Alright. Thanks mom."

"You don't need to thank me, sweetie. It's what moms do."

"Well, maybe, but you're the only person who's ever really cared." Emma looked her mom straight in the eye.

"Of all the people in my life, you and dad are the only ones that have ever come back for me. Everybody else has just left any thoughts of me behind as soon as the door slammed shut behind me. I'm sorry; it's just a lot to understand…" Snow grabbed Emma's hand.

"Emma, there really isn't that much to understand. We're your parents- and we love you more than we can say. It truly makes my heart ache that you've been through so much pain, and I only hope I can at least try and mend some of it. But know this, I will always find you, ok?" Emma nodded again, and Snow returned the gesture before bending and kissing her head.

"Good, now get some sleep, alright?"

"Ok, night mom."

"Night Em." Snow said, closing the door behind her. "I love you baby." She whispered behind the door.

Shortly after Emma was tossing and turning in her sleep.

_Emma cried in her jail cell, in more pain than she'd ever been in. Neal had left her. He'd left her to leave their child as alone as they had been. Her last hope was that he would be part of a family where he was loved._

_"Good news Swan, we've found a foster family for your kid." She heard an officer say from the door._

_"Foster family? No! He was meant to be adopted!" Emma screamed. The guard was showing a sickening grin._

_"Well, nobody wanted him. Don't worry, the Mathiesons will take real good care of him…"_

_"NO! Anyone but them! My baby! My baby!" She screamed…_

"Emma!" A voice called to her through the hideous laughter." She shot up instantly, drenched in sweat.

"My baby!" She screamed. "I have to find him; don't send him there, anywhere but there!" She cried. She was aware of someone's arms wrapping around her. She mentally shook herself; she was awake, with her parents, not in her jail cell.

"It's alright," She heard her mother's soothing voice above her. She looked up to see her father standing terrified at the door. Snow knew David wouldn't handle this well. "David, you go back to bed, I've got this." She told him. David looked unsure about leaving.

"Snow, I want to help…"

"I know, it's alright. Emma might find it easier to just deal with one of us right now." She said with a smile. David nodded and tried to give Emma an encouraging smile before walking away. Snow turned her full attention back to her daughter.

"Nightmare?" She asked her. Emma nodded through the sobs. Snow started to run her hand through Emma's hair. "Come on, tell me all about it." Emma then told Snow through the tears about how she had relived being set up. About how they had come to tell her that her baby had been placed in the foster system. About how they'd found him a nice home with the Mathieson family. Snow felt sick at the mention of the brutes Emma had told them about last time. The fact they could still haunt her nightmares truly repulsed Snow. Once Snow was sure Emma was finished, she began to speak again. "Emma, calm down, listen to me." She said soothingly. "You have to trust me on this. The Mathiesons will not hurt anymore children- especially your son. He will be safe, and he will be loved, alright?" Emma nodded weakly. There was so much assurance in her mother's voice that she believed her instantly.

"I just miss him so much." She sniffed, the tears finally stopping. Snow nodded her head atop of Emma's.

"Believe me, I understand. But he'll find his way back to us. And staying up all night won't bring him any faster. Just, have faith, alright? Take comfort in the fact that he is loved."

"But who do you-"

"I just know, that's why." Snow said kindly, gently forcing her daughter back down. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" She asked. Emma thought about it for a second.

"No, it's alright, I starfish on the bed." They both gave a little chuckle as Snow reached over and kissed Emma's head goodnight.

"Hey mom," Emma said, just as Snow reached the door. Snow turned to look back at her daughter.

"Thanks, for giving me hope." Snow smiled at her again.

"You're welcome, now get some rest. It's been quite a day." Emma nodded her eyes already half shut as she slumped against the pillow to fall into a now peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Emma came down the stairs sheepishly, not liking the major outburst of emotion she'd shown the previous night. When her parents heard her, they turned from either side of the couch, both showing slightly creepy grins in Emma's opinion.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused. In answer, Snow held up a handful of DVD covers.

"We're having a movie day! Come on, you can pick the first one." Snow told her, getting up to pull her daughter across to the sofa and gently pushing her down in the middle of the sofa between her parents. "I've decided we're having a normal family day, no buts, it's happening." Snow said in a joking, but forceful tone. She held out the DVDs to Emma. "Now, pick one." She demanded. Emma's face split into a large smile.

"Well, _Die Hard _is always good…" Emma said, picking out the DVD. Snow rolled her eyes as David wrapped an arm tightly around his daughter and kissed her head.

"That's my girl!" He said proudly. Emma couldn't help but feel a glow, she'd pleased her dad.

"Like father, like daughter…" Snow mombled, sticking the DVD in the player.

Hours later and the three were still curled up on the sofa watching movies.

"Back in a few, I'll go stick the pizzas in the oven. I'm not sure how I'll cope missing more than a second of _Dirty Dancing_…" He said sarcastically, giving Snow a pointed look.

"It's a classic! You're just not mature enough to enjoy anything without explosions." She said, holding her nose in the air. David resisted the urge to throw a cushion at her. As he passed Emma behind the couch, she held her hand out dramatically towards him.

"No, you can't leave me with this! Take me with you!" She teased. Snow swatted her hand down and wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's shoulders.

"Oh no you don't! I can't believe you haven't seen this film Emma Swan! You are going to stay here and let your mother teach you about decent films!" Emma huffed, but relaxed into her mother's embrace.

"If you say so, though I tend to like the movies with explosions…" David gave a hearty laugh from the hallway. She may not have appreciated the cheesy choice of movie much (she much preferred her dad's taste in films) but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying the day. "This is nice." She said casually, leaning her head against Snow's shoulder. Snow smiled and brought her hand up to stroke Emma's cheek.

"Yes, it has been. But we could have been walking through a storm and I would have still enjoyed it- it's you being here that makes the days fun." Emma could feel her cheeks burning red. "I'm so glad you're here.

"It's good to be back." Emma answered. Emma felt the question burning within her again- but now she felt able to ask it. "Mom…" She began cautiously. Snow Mm-hmmed in reply. "Why do I keep leaving? I've never been happier and safer than I have when I'm here, but I never seem to stay for very long. Come to think about it, I never remember actually leaving… Why do I keep getting taken from you?" She asked. Snow sighed, pulling Emma closer to her. What could she tell her? The fully adult Emma had struggled enough hearing that magic was real after she'd seen it with her own eyes, there was no way Snow could tell Emma the real reason she was here, and never for very long.

"Well Emma, the short answer to that question is that there was someone who really wanted to hurt our family, and the way that they done that was by stopping your dad and I from seeing you grow up. We could see little snippets, but never the whole picture. I know it's easy to hate them, but it's done now. And they were hurting a lot as well. If we focus on hating them, we won't be focusing on the most important thing, enjoying each other." She told Emma, kissing her head. She could practically hear her daughter thinking. Snow prayed that Emma wouldn't ask her anymore. She didn't want to lie to her, but she wasn't sure the whole truth was a good idea either. Fortunately, David provided the necessary distraction by coming back with the pizzas. Snow sighed in relief; food was always a good way to distract Emma.

The credits were rolling on _Ghost _when Emma stretched out.

"Well, I'm beat. See you guys in the morning." She mombled, sluggishly getting up of the couch. David and Snow shared a look behind her back. They would see her tomorrow, but she wouldn't be eighteen anymore.

"Night princess," David said, getting up and hugging her. Emma bit her tongue to ask him not to call her princess, she liked it more than it made her feel uncomfortable. Snow too said her goodbyes before Emma slumped up the stairs- for a day of doing nothing she was pretty bushed. David kissed Snow's forehead, knowing how much she hated it when Emma transformed again.

"It's getting easier now." She whispered, leaning against him. He nodded, feeling the changes were less upsetting for him now as well.

"We have Henry back tomorrow as well; we can go to granny's for dinner?" He said. Snow smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Snow set Emma's bowl of cereal at the counter when she heard her come thundering down the stairs.

"Morning." She said sheepishly. She'd had quite a few outbursts that weekend.

"Morning Em," Snow chirruped. She knew Emma would be embarrassed, and decided the best course of action was to just let it slide. They'd sorted out the issues, this time there wasn't much point in delving back into them. Emma smiled gratefully as she plonked herself down on the stool and started wolfing into her cereal.

"Woh there Em, slow down! We're not going to take it off you!" David said grinning.

"I've got a lot to do before Henry comes back." She said through a mouth full of cornflakes.

"Could you swallow before you talk Emma?" Snow said exasperated, sometimes a child Emma was easier to deal with than the adult. Emma made a point of making a big deal of swallowing her last spoonful of cereal before talking again.

"Sorry mother! Right, I'd best be off, I'll be as quick as I can!" She shouted as she grabbed her jacket and flew out the door. David looked at Snow.

"Any idea where she's going?" He asked. Snow smiled.

"I have a fair idea." She replied, but she wasn't giving anything away.

"Ah, so you're back to your normal self, are you?" Hook asked as Emma climbed aboard the ship. She nodded to him.

"Yeah, about that… before I begin, I need to know what you saw you will keep to yourself. I don't want Henry or Regina knowing." She said. Hook could see this was no time for a joke and held his hand to his heart.

"You have my word, malady." Emma relaxed some, she trusted the pirate.

"Now, about what happened… My eighteen year old self was a bit… of a tease shall we say. I trust you'll take nothing from it?" Hook gave his classic grin.

"Just because she was more open, doesn't mean her feelings have changed." He said, raising his eyebrow. Emma tried (and failed) to control the blush hitting her cheeks. "However, at least I'm safe to enjoy the view now without another smack to my oh-so-pretty face." He said with a wink. Emma gave her own little menacing smile.

"Well, from my dad at least. Henry will be back soon, I'll see you around, Captain." She said, turning. She was about to walk away when she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"I'll see you around, Swan." Hook whispered seductively in her ear. She tried not to show the butterflies bouncing around her stomach as she walked away back to her home.

Emma floated through the door, still feeling a little hot under the collar when Snow grabbed her and pulled her into the living room.

"You made it back just in time. Regina just called, they're back in Storybrooke. I'd say Henry will be here any-"

"Hey guys, I'm home!"

"Second…" Snow finished as Henry sprinted into the room and catapulted himself at Emma.

"Hey kid! I missed you so much! Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was a blast! I've got tons of cool pictures to show you! I'm really sorry I didn't call, I left my phone charger at home." The three adults shared a look; in all the excitement of Emma changing they'd forgotten Henry was meant to call them, so really it was just as well he didn't. Emma bent down and pulled Henry into a tight hug. Being eighteen again had reminded her of just how lucky she was to have her son back in her life.

"That's alright kid; I thought it'd be something like that… Why don't you go and get your camera and show us these awesome pictures?" Henry grinned and ran off to get his camera. As soon as he was gone Snow found her daughter giving her an unexpected hug.

"Not that I don't love your hugs honey, but what's the occasion?"

"For you being right, we really do always find each other."

**Well, I hope you liked this next chapter :) There was actually a hint to my next multi chapter in this, but you'll understand when you read it ;). Not long now till season 3! :D**


	4. Fourteen

"So then, what age should we expect this time?" David asked as Emma shut the car door behind her.

"My magic finger has chosen fourteen." She said mystically. Snow gave a fake gasp of horror from the passenger seat.

"A pubescent Emma Swan? Lord help us all!" She teased. Emma couldn't help but go red.

"_Mom_!" She moaned. Snow simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Emma, act your age! Aren't you going to have fun telling Henry the birds and the bees…"

"La la la la la! I can't hear you! Besides, I'll be leaving that mothering joy to Regina."

"I thought you said you couldn't hear me?" Snow asked, raising her eyebrow. Emma huffed down in her seat, defeated.

"I'm just interested to see if Rumple's theory is correct." She said, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, this is the first I've heard of this. What theory would this be?" David asked from behind the wheel. Emma half smirked in her little victory.

"Well, he thinks that now that I've done this a few times, the memories should start to merge. Like, when I'm my younger self, it'll feel like I've always grown up with you guys. I'll know everything that I should have known since birth. Obviously I still won't know who Henry is, and I'll probably still have a healthy fear of Regina so best to keep me away all the same." Snow and David felt a burst of excitement. Yes, they would know that they hadn't got to spend Emma's whole childhood with her, but she wouldn't. It was a step closer to being real parents.

"Right, here we go." Emma said, as she focused on the clock once again. The familiar light surrounded Emma, and when it vanished Snow's heart turned to ice. Emma was very pale, and blood was slowly seeping through her top at the wrist. Emma barely at time to look at her wrist when she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Emma!" Both her parents shouted running to her side. Snow knew they had to act fast, she was losing a lot of blood, and it suddenly clicked with Snow that this must have been when Emma had tried to properly cut herself.

"David, we need to be quick here, there's no time to panic. Get her to the couch, and then run and get Doc, quickly!" She told him. He instantly picked up Emma's limp body and carried her over to the sofa, where Snow was waiting to sit at the head.

"Doc? Don't you want me to get Whale?" David asked, doing the exact opposite of what Snow said and panicking. Snow pulled off her cardigan and used the sleeve to put pressure on Emma's wrist as she raised it.

"If I wanted a drunk I'd ask for Whale! If I have to put my daughter's life in someone's hands it's going to be the hands of the person who helped bring her into the world. Now, go- get- Doc!" She commanded. David shot off without another word. Snow stroked Emma's forehead. Despite the fact she was out cold Snow could tell she was in pain.

"Stay with me, baby girl." She said, trying not to show her panic. It's going to be alright, mama's here."

In a matter of minutes, David came flying back into the room with Doc right behind him.

"Snow, I need you to move aside." He said firmly. Snow shook her head.

"No, I can't! She needs me; I promised her I wouldn't leave her again!" She cried, tears flowing down her face.

"I understand Snow, but I can't help her with you in the way. I need you to move to the other side of the room." When Snow showed no signs of moving, Doc nodded to David who picked Snow up under her arms and pulled her across to the other side of the room,

"Get off me! She needs me, I can't leave her!" She screamed, kicking out.

"Snow calm down! You think this is easy for me? I want to be there as well, but we need to let Doc help her." Snow didn't say anything else; she kept her eyes firmly fixed on Doc and Emma.

A few tense minutes later and Doc looked over to David and Snow.

"She's going to be alright." Both parents visibly relaxed. "She's coming too; do you two want to come over before I put her stitches in? You can explain what's going on, it might be a little painful." Snow and David didn't need told twice. They were over in an instant, as Emma was squinting in the light.

"Mama?" She whimpered. Snow nodded, and reached out to stroke her cheek. "Daddy?" David nodded as well and took her good hand. "What happened?" She asked groggily.

"That doesn't matter honey. What matters is that you're ok. Now, Doc's got to put some stitches in your wrist. I won't lie, it's going to hurt a little, but we're here, ok?" Snow told. Emma nodded, but her bottom lip quivered. Snow manoeuvred her so Emma's head was in her lap. Emma nodded to Doc, who brought out the equipment.

"Don't focus on that Emma," David told her.

"Here, focus on me. _A gentle breeze, from Hushabye Mountain," _David began. Emma winced in agony as the needle went in.

"_Softly blows over lullaby bay," _Snow joined in, hating seeing Emma in so much pain. They kept singing the song to her until Doc was done. Snow stroking through her hair as David wiped away every stray tear. They thanked Doc who left to go back to his brothers.

"You were so brave." Snow said proudly. Emma "pfft" at her.

"Hardly. But it was easier with you both here…" Emma went to sit up but her mother's hand gently but firmly set her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, amazed Emma even tried to get up.

"I was just sitting up…" Emma said innocently.

"Well, think again. You've lost a lot of blood. Get used to the ceiling Emma, because you'll be seeing a lot of it this weekend." Emma rolled her eyes at her mom's antics.

"_Fine_, if it makes you happy I'll stay put, but I still don't see how sitting up will do any harm." Emma said huffily. Snow gave her a little poke in the shoulder.

"No need to be cheeky. You lost a lot of blood back there; I don't want you being sick over the couch." Snow teased.

"Well that makes me feel great! The reason I'm confined to boredom is so I don't puke up and mess everything up!" Emma said, rolling her eyes. Snow moved so she and Emma could have eye contact.

"Now you know that's not true," She told her, moving some hair from Emma's forehead. "I care about you beyond words, Emma. When I saw you back there, I've never been so frightened." She told her seriously. Snow went to stand up, but Emma caught her with her good hand.

"Where are you going?" She asked the fear clear in her voice.

"I'm just going to get you your duvet. Don't tell me you don't want to rest after all that! I'll be back in a second." Snow pointed to David on the other side of the couch. "You're dad's here anyway, he'll look after you." David smiled as he gently touched Emma's cheek.

"Always." Was all he had to say. Snow smiled at him as she got up to fetch Emma's duvet for her. Emma looked up at her dad and gave her best attempt at a smile. "How you feeling, kiddo?" He asked her. Emma gave a little laugh.

"Like a train has ran over my arm." She said honestly. David immediately scrambled around his pocket.

"That reminds me- Doc gave me some tablets for you to take. He says you can have two now and two in the morning." Just as he got them out of his pocket, Snow came back down and put the duvet over Emma, resuming her position sitting by Emma's head. David left for the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and Emma's two tablets. He gave the tablets to Emma and the glass to Snow. Emma gave her parents a curious look.

"It's going to be a bit tricky doing this one handed and lying down. You take the pills and I'll give you the water, deal?"

"I don't really have much choice, do I?" Emma said.

"Nope." Snow replied, gently tilted Emma's head upwards on the pillow so she could swallow easier. Emma took her tablets and settled back down on the couch. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Snow asked Emma, smoothing out her daughter's hair. Emma simply stuck her tongue out at her mother, resulting in a chuckle from both parents.

"You settle down, princess. Those tablets should make you pretty drowsy." As if on cue, Emma gave a large yawn. David smiled and kissed Emma's head as her eyes began to close. Within a matter of seconds Emma was sound asleep. Snow pulled the covers around her and motioned to the hallway to David.

"What on earth happened?" He whispered as the door shut behind Snow. Snow gave a sad sigh.

"I think I know." She told him. "Do you remember I told you that her cutting got worse and she ended up in hospital?" David nodded, the pieces starting to fit together. "Well, this must be when it got worse. David leaned back against the wall.

"Not half Snow, she could have died." David suddenly went very pale. "Snow, our daughter could have died and we would have been none the wiser." David choked. "We would have just carried on with our lives and our baby would have been dead in the ground!" David ran his hands through his hair as Snow came up and pressed her hands against his chest.

"You don't think I've done all this 'what ifing'? The fact of the matter is that she's here, she's not dead and we can protect her now." Snow reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What do we tell her when she asks what happened?" He asked Snow.

"We tell her she had an accident, and that's all she needs to know. We finally don't have to see her hurt, thinking we abandoned her. We're not going to ruin that." David nodded in understanding.

A couple of hours later and Emma was still dozing on the sofa. Snow came through carrying a tray of Emma's favourite food- mac and cheese- to try and coax her into eating. Snow set the tray on the table and crouched down beside the sofa. She went to stroke Emma's cheek to try and wake her, and hissed at the heat coming from Emma's skin.

"David!" She called to her husband. He came rushing into the room, recognising the urgency in his wife's voice.

"What's wrong Snow?" He asked her. She frowned at him.

"Emma's burning up. Can you go get me a cold, damp cloth please?" She asked him.

"Of course, but is she alright? Do we need to get Doc again? Or should we just take her to the hospital?" he asked, clearly concerned. Snow shook her head.

"No, we can deal with this ourselves. Better bring a bucket too." She told him before he left the room.

"And her pyjamas!" she called after him.

David came back quickly with the three items and handed them to Snow. "

"Thanks, sweetheart." She said kissing his cheek. He nodded and crouched behind the sofa, stroking Emma's arm. Snow pressed the cool cloth against Emma's roasting forehead. Emma's eyes fluttered at the almost uncomfortable, yet soothing, feeling.

"Mom?" She croaked. Snow shushed her.

"It's alright Emma, we're both here." She whispered softly. Emma raised her own hand to her face to feel her own temperature.

"I don't feel so good." She whimpered.

"I know you don't, beautiful. Don't worry; we're going to help you feel better. Do you think you can sit up for me now? Don't get too excited, not for very long. I just want to see if you can eat something." Emma nodded and David went round and picked Emma up under the arms, gently and slowly pulling her up as Snow manoeuvred the pillows so they supported Emma. Emma blinked rapidly, waiting for the room to settle so there was just one of everything again. Snow put her hand on Emma's face and stroked her cheek with her thumb. "Ok?" She asked her. Emma nodded groggily. David moved to where Emma's back was and started rubbing circles on her back. Snow picked up the bowl and fork and held out a forkful to Emma. She wrinkled her nose at Snow and held out her good hand.

"Come on, I know I'm a bit sick, but I'm fairly sure I can feed myself…"

"Emma," Snow said warningly. "Just do as I'm asking, please?" Emma gave a heavy breath through her nose.

"Fine, but we never speak of this again, agreed?"

"Agreed." Both parents said together, sharing a smile. Emma managed to finish about half the bowl before declaring she was full and going back to sleep. Snow helped Emma change into a set of pyjamas before allowing her to settle down again.

Things went quite smoothly for about two hours… before Emma sat up very suddenly and started heaving. David just got the bucket under her in time. Snow was over instantly holding her hair back and rubbing her back. David reached out and patted her knee as the whole contents of Emma's lunch came back up. When she'd finished, she slumped back against her mom's

"Make it stop." She groaned. Snow and David shared a look before Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter's torso and rested her head on top of hers.

"If I could I would, sweetie. But I'm afraid I think you've got a little infection, and it's just going to have to work its way out of you, and being sick is the quickest way." Emma just groaned again in reply.

Emma was sick a fair amount of times over the next few hours. By nine o'clock she was in tears.

"This sucks!" She cried. David couldn't stand it. He went over to the couch and pulled Emma onto his lap.

"I know this is no fun," He told her, holding her close. "But we're right here. You'll be better real soon, ok?" Emma nodded into his chest and nuzzled in, falling back asleep. Both Snow and David relaxed when Emma fell back asleep. Snow sat on the couch beside them both and stroked through Emma's hair.

"Are you ok sleeping in Emma's room tonight? I don't want her to be sick and choke or anything so I'd rather I was with her." She asked him.

"Of course she can stay with you, but I'll sleep on the couch. That way I'm right next door if you need me." Snow patted his shoulder, the love he had for his family was just so beautiful to her. Emma woke up as her dad stood up with her to carry her through to his and Snow's room.

"S'going on?" she mumbled. Snow cupped Emma's still warm cheek in her hand.

"It's alright baby, your dad's just moving you through to our room. I want to stay with you tonight in case you need me." Emma mumbled something incoherent into her father's chest before shutting her eyes again.

When they got through to the room, David gently placed Emma on the bed and kissed both his girls goodnight.

"Call me if you need anything, anything at all." He told Snow. She kissed him back before replying.

"Don't worry, I will. Good night, my love." before crawling into the bed with Emma and snuggling right up to her. She wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but she thought Emma's heart slowed ever so slightly and her muscles relaxed when Snow took her into her arms. Regardless, Snow felt better she was there and was able to fall asleep. She was asleep for about an hour when she awoke to Emma whimpering in pain.

"Emma?" Snow said, removing her arms from around Emma to gently roll her over onto her back so she could see her better. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked her reaching out to check her temperature. She was still hot, but not quite as much.

"My wrist," Emma sobbed. "It really, really hurts." Snow realised her pain meds must have worn off as she took Emma back into her arms.

"I know princess, I know. What can I do to help you?" Snow asked, feeling fairly useless- she knew Emma couldn't get medicine again until the morning.

"Can you sing to me again?" Emma asked her.

"Of course," Snow said as she started to play with Emma's hair. Snow began to sing Emma a lullaby from their land that her mother had sang to her, and she'd sang to Emma when she was pregnant. As she ended the song, she heard Emma's breathing had evened out. She tenderly kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel."

Snow could feel the sunlight dancing around her eyelids. She wondered briefly why she had her arms wrapped tightly around someone smaller than her Charming and very warm until she remembered Emma. She carefully removed her arms from around and her and sneaked around the bed so she was facing Emma. Her mouth was twisted in pain. Snow ran her hand down her cheek; she could get her medicine now.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She cooed softly. Emma groaned as she stretched out, taking in the new day. "How are you feeling, baby?" Snow asked.

"Sore." Emma mumbled.

"Well, we can fix that now. You're due your next dose of painkillers. I'll go get them for you." Snow said, kissing Emma's sticky forehead.

Snow walked through the living room to the kitchen to find David sitting up on the couch.

"How's our girl?" He asked her.

"Better than yesterday, she was only sick three times during the night, but I think she should stay in bed today, give her a chance to rest up." Snow replied, grabbing the pills and another glass of water. Just then, both parents heard the bed creak and Emma groan. They hurriedly made their way back through to the bedroom to see Emma lying the wrong around on the bed and face down.

"I'm fine." She mumbled into the mattress." "I just got up too fast, that's all."

"What are we going to do with you?" David teased as he moved Emma back to the pillows and she took her pain meds.

"I just wanted to have a shower. I feel totally gross." She complained.

"Emma, you can hardly stand on your own two feet as you've just proven, and you think a shower's a good plan? I understand you feeling a bit icky, but I'll run you a bath, that's a lot safer…"

"Honest, I'll be fine in a shower. I hate baths; you're just sitting in your own filth."

"Well, how about we make a deal?" Snow tried to bargain. "You have your shower, and I'll sit in the bathroom in case you need me." Emma went bright red.

"But _mom_, you'll see me… you know…" Emma stuttered. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Ok, one: I gave birth to you; it's nothing I haven't seen before. Two: if it makes you feel better I won't look, I'm really not interested. The shower curtain's there so you can shower in peace. Three: you might find you need me anyway; it's not easy washing your hair one handed. Even if not for that I need to take the bandage off and put a new one on after anyway so I'm as well being close at hand. Sound like a fair deal?" Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose so, but please, just keep your eyes closed before I get in?"

"If you insist Emma." Snow sighed. "Come on, I'll give you a hand up to the bathroom, just in case you have a dizzy turn." Snow supported Emma up to the bathroom without much trouble and took off her old bandage.

"Looks pretty clean. Just be careful in the shower, we don't want it opening up again." Emma nodded and gave Snow a pointed look. "Right, right," Snow said covering her eyes. "I see nothing; feel free to release your inner nudist..."

"_Mom_!" Emma squeaked. Snow grinned, knowing she'd managed to wind Emma up just a little. Snow uncovered her eyes when she heard the curtain swish shut behind Emma. Emma stubbornly refused to ask her mom for help no matter how difficult she found it. Eventually she popped her head out of the curtain. "Ok, I'm ready to come out now." Snow nodded and recovered her eyes. Emma awkwardly dried herself off and got changed into a fresh pair of pyjamas before letting her mom know she was ready again.

"Is it safe to look? I won't spontaneously burst into flames at the sight of my daughter's naked flesh?" Snow joked. She felt Emma's towel smack into her face as Emma threw it at her.

"If you're just going to embarrass me, I'm as well changing the bandage myself…"

"Alright, no need to go in a huff, point taking." Snow said, gently grabbing hold of Emma's good arm and pulling her closer to her. She took hold of Emma's hand with her stitches and had a look to check it was still ok. When she was done, she pulled it to her mouth and kissed it.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, clearly amused.

"My job as your mother and kissing it better, problem?" Snow asked her. Emma gave a little giggle.

"I guess not." Snow felt there like she'd never missed a second of Emma's childhood then. Like she'd tucked her in every night, sang every lullaby, kissed every cut. She just wished that were true, and that this wasn't the first booboo she'd had the chance to kiss better. She refused to show Emma her getting upset though, so instead focused on putting on the new bandage as gently as possible. When she was done, Snow supported Emma back downstairs. Snow was pleased with the fact that Emma was wobbling around a lot less. They were both surprised to find David setting up a TV in the bedroom.

"David what are you doing?" Snow asked, as she helped Emma back to bed.

"Well, I thought Emma might get a little bored in here with nothing to do so I set up some video games for us to play while you have a rest." David said.

"Oh yeah!" Emma exclaimed, sitting up in the bed. Snow flashed David a thankful smile as she left to go have a nap."

"I wouldn't get too excited just yet, princess. I'm pretty skilled at these and you are going down!" He challenged, sitting down on the other side of the bed. Emma made a scoffing noise.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, bring it." Emma replied, grabbing her controller.

Snow dozed happily on the couch, waking occasionally to shouts of victory from either David or Emma. Eventually, she checked the clock to see it was half six, and it might be a good idea to try and get Emma to eat one of her favourites again. This time, beans on toast (with barbecue sauce, she always did have odd taste). When it was ready, she brought it through.

"Who won then?" she asked she entered the room.

"Me," They both said at the same time. Before Snow could stop it, they were in a heated debate as to who had won their gaming spree.

"If you don't stop now I won't let you play video games anymore." Snow warned. They both shut up instantly. "Better," Snow said, passing the plate to Emma. "Here you go, sweetheart. You need something in your system. Emma looked at the food nervously.

"What if I throw up again?" She asked nervously. "I don't like it, it sucks." David wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"You haven't been sick for hours Em, you'll be fine." He assured her, kissing her forehead. He picked one of the slices off the plate and held it beside her. Emma looked unsure but took it anyway and took a tentative bite. When she felt like it wasn't coming back up, she took another bite, and kept going until it was all eaten.

"See, it was worth the risk wasn't it?" David said, taking the plate off her and going to wash it.

"I'll leave you ladies to it tonight, goodnight girls. I'll see you in the morning."

"Just a second, Charming!" Snow said, rushing to catch him in the hallway.

"I'll stay with her until she falls asleep, but I'll have to leave her tonight for when she ages. I don't want to but she'll freak if I'm there and I don't want to move her either so looks like we're switching rooms. She'll be ok without one of us on the couch." David kissed his wife's head.

"If you're sure, I'll see you up there then." He whispered in her ear before leaving. Snow turned her attention back to Emma who was giving her mom a funny look.

"It was nothing exciting, I was just telling him to sleep in your room tonight." Snow said as she came back in.

"Are you going up with him?" Emma asked. Snow caught the worry in her voice, no matter how grown up she was trying to be.

"We'll see how you're doing." Snow said, kissing Emma's head.

"You know, those things play DVDs too, fancy watching _Dirty Dancing_?" Emma asked. Snow failed to keep back her grin. Obviously adult Emma had liked the movie more than she'd let on, Snow would make sure she reminded her when she was older. Snow pretended to be deep in thought.

"My favourite movie, my favourite girl, I guess I can cope with that." Emma grinned back as Snow stuck in the film and snuggled up with Emma.

"I love you mom." Emma said into her mom's shoulder. Snow blinked back the tears, this was the first time Emma had instigated saying that.

"I love you too, princess. More than you'll ever know."

Half way through and Snow could feel Emma drooping.

"Ok Em, I think it's time you went to bed." Snow said, turning off the TV. Emma nodded and snuggled down in the bed, she didn't have the energy to argue. Snow walked over to her and kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams, angel." Emma caught Snow's hand.

"Please momma, can't you stay? What if I start bleeding and you're not there?" Snow felt like her heart was being ripped out her chest again, but she couldn't stay.

"You won't baby, you'll be fine. You need a proper sleep and you can't do that if I'm breathing down your neck. But that doesn't mean I won't be here the second you call me, understand?" Snow told her.

"How will you hear me?" Emma asked, still worried. Snow desperately to just jump in beside Emma and hold her close, telling her she'd never let her go. But she needed to know exactly what had gone on, and for that she needed adult Emma to cooperate.

"Don't you worry; whenever you call I'll always hear you. I'll just be upstairs with your dad, if you need either of us don't be afraid to shout. Night, beautiful." Emma felt secure that Snow really would come if she called. She allowed her eyes to close shuts and her dreams to take her away.

The next morning, Snow asked David to take Henry for a sword fighting lesson again. She and Emma needed another heart to heart. She waited patiently for Emma to emerge, which she did about nine am. After Emma muttered her good mornings, Snow held out her hand.

"Wrist." Was all she needed to say. Emma held back originally.

"It's back to normal now, just a scar." She protested. But when Snow didn't put her hand down or stop staring at her she gave in and gave her mom her wrist to examine. Like she did the first time she saw it, Snow ran a finger gently over the thin line. Satisfied that Emma really was fine, Snow let her hand go.

"Why did you do it?" She asked openly, Snow saw no point in being blunt about this. Emma having known Snow for a while now couldn't deny that she was prepared for this, though it didn't make it any easier.

"Life was pretty brutal back then." She said rubbing her neck. "The family I was with… they didn't knock me around like the Mathiesons did, but they made it pretty clear what they thought of me- what I should think of myself." Emma began. Though Snow managed to keep her face straight, she couldn't stop the tear escaping her eye. Emma took a deep breath before continuing. "I scratched myself because I didn't understand the pain inside me, but I understood the physical pain the scratching caused. It helped; it was almost like a warm feeling. The physical pain was nothing compared to the stuff inside. But when scratching wasn't enough, I got a knife. It had been a particularly bad day and I just wanted relief from the pain inside my chest. So I cut across my wrist and apparently cut something pretty important. I was too out of it when the doctors told me what it was exactly to remember. Anyway, I screamed and my foster mom found me. I'm still fairly sure she only saved me so they wouldn't think she'd done it." Unexpectedly even to her, Emma started to cry. "This is really hard, you know?" Emma sobbed, looking up at Snow. "I don't really have much control over when I'll go back, and even the little control I do have doesn't always go to plan. I have no idea what I'll be showing you when I go back, no idea what Hell I'll be reliving. I want to do this, but it brings back a lot of bad memories, and a lot of things I don't want you to see." Emma broke down after that, but Snow was quickly crouching on the floor beside her, holding her.

"Emma, listen to me," She said, her head pressed against Emma's. "Your father and I can handle whatever you show us. It's our fault you went through it, it's only right we have a chance to fix the pain. But if it's too much for you to go through it all again, we'll understand if you can't do this anymore…"

"No!" Emma suddenly explained. "I mean, it hurts, but it helps a lot." Snow gave Emma a hand up and led her over to the couch.

"If you're sure, honey." Snow told her, pressing a kiss to her head. She went to leave and get Emma some breakfast, but Emma caught her hand.

"Just a second," She told her. "Last night, you left so I wouldn't be uncomfortable in the morning, didn't you?" Emma asked. Snow nodded. "Well, thank you for that, I know it can't have been easy for you. Just, for next time, I think I'd be alright if you were there when I woke up in the morning." That's all Emma could say before she was being squished against Snow.

"Not quite so sure about David though…" She mumbled into her chest. Snow gave a little chuckle.

"He said you kept kicking him when you were with us anyway. I told him he should have felt you kicking from the inside and he shut up pretty quickly." Emma gave a quiet laugh and relaxed into her mother's arms. Sure, sometimes the memories hurt, but the love she now felt made it worth it.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll be getting round all the ages eventually, so if you have any ideas feel free to leave them. Just as long as you know it might take me a while to get round to them! Not long at all to season 3! :D**


	5. Baby

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! :D Sorry it took so long, but I am now officially a uni student :D. Hope you like the chapter, although you've waited longer, it is a longer chapter (I would split it in 2 but want to keep ages together ^^) so I hope that makes up for it :). Hope you enjoy! :)**

_Wednesday night_

Emma came down the stairs to ask Snow if she knew where her red vest top was (honestly, Emma could tell she was a proper mom just by the way she knew _exactly _where everything was). She was stopped at the foot of the stairs, when she saw Snow crying in David's arms. Sure that if she went in Snow would pretend that nothing was wrong, Emma stayed put to find out what was happening.

"It's just seeing Ella with Alexandria." Snow snivelled. "I can't help but think little Alex and Emma were meant to be playmates. I try and be happy for her and Thomas, I really do. But it's so hard watching them bond with their baby when I never got to do that with mine." She finished, sobbing into David's shirt. David knew what she meant, he missed out too. He never got to be a goofy daddy, to pick her up and tickle her, to chase her round the castle listening to her giggle. Emma couldn't hear anymore, she had some phone calls to make and some shopping to do.

_Saturday_

"Hey kid," Emma said, knocking on the door. "Need to talk to you for a moment." Henry looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure, what's up mom?" It still gave Emma chills when she heard that, chills she still felt she didn't deserve yet.

"I would have told you this sooner, but I know you struggle to keep secrets from grandpa and grandma. The thing is, your grandma has had a pretty rough week, and I think I can help her, but to do that she'll need a bit of space. So, I spoke to your other mom, and she's cool with you staying there for a week. But if you're not happy with it she doesn't know anything yet so you won't be disappointing anyone if you don't want to." Emma said. Henry's smile only grew.

"You really love her, don't you?" He said, more of a statement than a question. Emma bent down and kissed his little head.

"Just a tad, now come on, remember they don't know!" Henry mimed zipping his lips before grabbing his back and heading out the room. Emma grinned; she'd join him in a second once she'd shifted some things.

"What took you so long?" Snow asked as Emma climbed into the backseat.

"Sorry, lost track of time. Now let's get going to Regina's, we don't want to waste any more time, do we?" She said pointedly. Snow caught her eye in the mirror and smiled.

"I guess not."

See you Monday guys!" Henry said getting out of the car. When he was sure his grandparents weren't looking he winked at Emma who gave a swift wink back.

"What age are we heading for this time?" David asked as they drove back. Emma gave a secretive smile.

"It's a surprise." She told them. Snow and David shared a look. Emma was up to something, and that generally meant trouble.

Emma stood in front of the clock as she usually did, but she turned to her parents first.

"You might be a little shocked when I change, but what you need to remember is as soon as I do go up to my room and everything will be explained, ok?" Emma told them. They both nodded, confused. What could she do now that could confuse them? Emma focused on the clock, the light surrounded her, and she shrunk down to the form of her two month old self. To Snow and David, it looked like Emma had disappeared.

"Emma?" David called, concerned. They walked over to her pile of clothes, to see something moving about in the middle. They moved the clothes aside to see the most beautiful baby they had ever laid eyes upon.

"Emma?" Snow croaked, as though her daughter could talk back. Instead the little baby gurgled, and smiling raised her little fists in the air. "Emma!" Snow repeated, lifting the little girl up and holding her up to her face. "What have you done for me, you precious little girl, huh?" David was completely shocked; he never thought he'd see his daughter as a baby again. "Her room…" Snow muttered.

What David and Snow found awaiting them in Emma's room made them both gasp. Emma had kitted the room out ready for a baby, complete with her own mobile. Snow just stood at the entrance, totally shell shocked, she almost afraid to look at down to find out that it wasn't her daughter's warm little body nestled in her arms. David looked around, he paused at the crib.

"There's a note in here," He said, bending to pick it up. Snow didn't answer, she couldn't speak. David read the note aloud.

_Dear mom and dad (or should it be mommy and daddy now?),_

_I heard you both talking the other day about Ella and Alex and how we should have grown up together. The pain on both your faces, it got to me. Especially you, mom. I know you love me and accept me for who I am- but I also know it kills you inside that you never got to raise me and see me grow up. I can't give you my entire childhood back, no matter how much I wish I could. But I can give you a bit of extra time. Henry is with Regina for a week, Regina knows. I've gotten everything I think you'll need (Rumple owed me one anyway for the mobile). Make the most of this, I know you will, I love you both,_

_Emma._

He was choking up by the end; it was a lot for him to take in as well. Snow could feel her head clearing slightly, this was _her _baby. She held her close to her chest and kissed her tiny delicate head.

"I love you so much." She whispered into her little tuft of blonde hair. Snow could feel the tears flowing from her eyes, but they were tears of sheer happiness. She looked up to see David doing the same. She walked over to him, looking into his bright eyes. "We finally get to hold our baby again." She said, the tears still spilling from her eyes. David nodded and extended his arms.

"Can I hold her?" He asked. Snow smiled at him.

"She's your daughter too; do you really have to ask?" She said, holding Emma out to him. Snow's heart stilled at the way her husband held their baby. Like she was the most precious thing in the world. Well, she _was _the most precious thing in the world.

"Hey baby girl," He cooed. "Don' you worry, daddy's gotcha." He smiled up at Snow; he couldn't believe they'd created something so perfect. Snow noticed that Emma was shivering, and decided it might be a good idea to put some clothes on her. For that reason, and also because she probably didn't have much bladder control. Snow grinned as she thought of what she had stashed in her room.

"Hold her for just a second, Charming. I picked out some outfits from birth to five in case something like this happened. I see Emma's already got the diapers taken care of." Snow said nodding towards them. "Why don't you get her in one and I'll go get her some clothes to put on top?" David looked at the diapers nervously.

"Snow, I don't really know what I'm doing…" He said.

"Come on David, it's not rocket science! If you manage to somehow muck it up I'll fix it when I get back." She said, rubbing his arm reassuringly. She went to their room and looked at the back of one of the drawers. She found a neat pile of outfits and found one that would fit Emma perfectly. It was a beautiful pale green with a pink ribbon around the middle. It was covered in little birds sitting on strings of tiny pink flowers. She brought it back through with a plain white baby vest to find David blowing raspberries on a giggling Emma's bare tummy. Snow inspected his work and smiled.

"See, I told you'd be fine. Now move over daddy, its mommy's turn." She teased. David stepped aside graciously. Snow delicately placed the vest and dress on Emma. She was so small, so fragile that Snow was afraid she'd break her. She was very relieved when Emma was all changed.

"There now," Snow cooed. "All better, baby girl?" Immediately, Emma's face scrunched up and she began to scream.

"What's wrong with her Snow?" David panicked.

"She's just hungry, that's all." Snow replied immediately.

"How did you know that?" David asked in awe. Snow shrugged, trying to comfort Emma.

"I just know, I guess my maternal instincts still kicking around in there somewhere. We've just got a bond, haven't we beautiful?" Snow fussed. She pointed to where the bottle was with formula.

"There's instructions on the back, can you go make one up for her?" Snow asked him. David nodded, again feeling a little out of his element, but in a good way. Snow put her finger in her baby' mouth allowing her to suck on that while the bottle was made. "If only you could age me back to when you were a baby too we wouldn't have this problem." Snow sighed. She could hardly take her eyes of Emma's face, it was just so perfect.

David came back a few minutes later with the bottle. Snow took it and set herself down in Emma's chair. She supported Emma's head and stuck the bottle in her mouth. Emma latched on greedily and started sucking. Snow gave a little chuckle.

"My, we are a hungry girl, aren't we?" She said, stroking her cheek with her spare hand. David soon crouched beside them, just watching. "She'll need a few more bottles today, you can give her the next one if you'd like?" Snow asked him. David's whole face lit up.

"I'd love to." He told her. Emma soon finished her bottle; Snow burped her and handed her over to her father who held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Well, she _was _the most precious thing in the world. David cradled her close to his chest, vowing no matter what size she was he would protect her from the world. Seeing her so small without the pressure of guards trying to get to her, he could see that now. It was his job to keep her close and never let go. The only person he had to share her with was the beautiful woman that was her mommy. "What are going to do with you today then, huh princess?" He whispered to her. Snow leaned her head against his shoulder, and stroked Emma's cheek gently with her finger.

"Today, we do nothing. We just enjoy her. We cuddle her, we kiss her and we look after her like all good parents should." She replied. David walked back to the chair with Emma and pulled Snow with him. They sat there like that for ages, just staring at Emma, smiling and gurgling at them. They'd never seen anything so perfect. And then David started to wrinkle his nose.

"Ah, Snow, I think she's filled her diaper…" He said nervously. Snow rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Yes David, babies tend to do that. Do you want me to change her?" She asked, holding her arms out for their child.

"No," He replied, curling Emma closer to him almost possessively. "It's alright, I've got it." Snow slid herself off David's lap and leaned back against the wall, waiting to see how this turned out. David knew he was being monitored, and was determined to show Snow he was a good daddy, and he could do this. He set Emma down on the changing table and got everything ready.

"Dear goodness Emma! You sure have gone all out here haven't you?" He said as he bundled up the old diaper. Snow couldn't help but laugh. David finished up and picked her up, holding her high in the air.

"Where's my precious girl then?" He cooed as Emma squealed in delight.

"David, please don't drop our daughter. I don't want to have to explain to her next week why she now has a dent in her head…" David gave a fake gasp of horror and brought Emma down so they were eye level.

"Did you hear what mean old mommy said about daddy, Emma? She said he would drop you! But daddy couldn't drop you, no, because you're daddy's little girl, yes you are!" He said in such an adorable voice it made Snow want to cry. Instead she reached out her arms for Emma and David reluctantly handed her over.

"Don't you listen to daddy, Emma Ruth. You're your momma's girl first and foremost." Snow said, showering Emma's little head with kisses.

Snow and David cherished every second of that first day, splitting the duties as equally as possible. After they'd shared giving the splash-happy baby a bath, it was time to put her to bed. Snow carried Emma who was resting with her head on her shoulder to her bedroom.

"You finally get proper use of your baby blanket, princess." She whispered in her ear. Snow set her down as David set the mobile off. Little Emma stared at the moving glass objects completely mesmerised until eventually sleep could wait no longer. David and Snow tiptoed out of the room. As soon as they were in the hall David pulled Snow into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked, leaning her hands against his chest. He put his hands on top of hers.

"For giving me the most precious gift of all, I can't ever thank you enough."

Snow woke up to the sound of Emma crying at three in the morning. David only woke up himself when he heard Snow getting out the bed.

"Want me to get her?" He mumbled.

"No, I've got her. She's just hungry that's all." She told him.

"It still freaks me out how you know just by the cry…" He said, drifting back to sleep. Snow grinned; she really was a mother after all.

"Good morning, noisy." Snow said as she entered the room. "I've got some breakfast for you," She said, picking Emma up. As soon as she was in Snow's arms, she stopped crying. Snow couldn't help but feel proud of that. Snow fed her the bottle and rocked her gently until she went back to sleep.

"That's a good girl; momma could do with an extra few hours. I'll see you soon gorgeous." Snow whispered as she placed Emma back in her crib with a final kiss on her head. She couldn't help but inhale her sweet baby smell. When she climbed back into bed and snuggled up to David she felt him move as he woke up.

"She back over?" He mumbled sleepily. Snow nodded into his chest.

"Yeah, sleeping like, well, a baby." She smiled at the image she'd left of Emma sleeping there, looking completely adorable. She felt David's chest rise as he gave a little chuckle.

"I say we join her, before she wakes up again." Snow didn't need told twice. Within a couple of minutes both David and Snow were back asleep.

Emma woke up again at half past six. David insisted he dealt with her, despite the fact Snow felt wide awake. Things were pretty quiet for a couple of hours, but Snow knew exactly what she wanted to do today.

"Ok, we'll see you soon then, bye!" David heard Snow say as he walked through with Emma.

"We'll see who soon?" He asked nervously, what if Henry was coming home early? Snow smiled at him.

"Well, I figure since Emma and Alex were meant to be friends, we should take the advantage of Emma being a baby to allow them to play together. I told we'd be over in about an hour… and I've left Emma as a surprise for them." She said. David sighed and turned his attention to Emma.

"You're going to be quite some surprise honey. But a very beautiful one, yes!" He cooed, making funny faces for her.

"She can't even speak and she's got you wrapped around her little finger." She teased.

"Even when she was an adult that was the case." He said, not taking his eyes off his daughter. "There's just something about you that melts daddy's heart, isn't there?" He said, gently tapping her nose.

"So Em, if when you're older you could convince your daddy to buy mommy lots of shoes she'd be really happy."

David couldn't help but feel nervous as Snow knocked on Ella and Thomas's door. What if they thought it was too weird? What if they told someone and it eventually got back to Henry or Regina? Snow saw the way his forehead creased and with her free hand squeezed his hand.

"Thomas and Ella are our friends, they'll understand. Besides, in our world standards this is relatively normal." Although David knew that was true, it didn't make it any easier. Ella opened at the door and smiled at them with little Alex perched on her hip (she was about six months old now).

"Hey guys, how you doing? I thought you said Emma was coming, did she have sheriff business to attend to?" Snow gave her old friend a wide grin.

"Emma," She said, looking down at the little bundle in her arms. "Say hi to auntie Ella." Ella did a double take at baby Emma. She pointed at her, wide eyed.

"Is that-" She croaked. Snow nodded.

"We'll explain everything, we promise." Snow said.

"Thomas," Ella called behind her. "Be a dear and make up four coffees, you're going to want to hear this."

About ten minutes later and Snow had explained the whole situation to Ella and Thomas while Emma played on Alex's old play mat and Alex crawled about with her own toys. As Snow anticipated, they were both very understanding. Ella glanced down to Emma, waving her fists at the colourful toys.

"Can I hold her?" She asked. Snow smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Ella bent down and gently picked the little girl up, carrying her over to the couch.

"This is really weird…" she said, looking down at her. How could this be the same woman she'd seen just last week? Snow gave an understanding noise.

"I know what you mean. The first time it happened I was convinced I was dreaming. It's hard when she changes back, I don't want to lose my little girl. But each time it gets a little easier, I can remind myself now that I'm not losing her. She's still my little girl when she ages back." Snow glanced over at Alex who was playing with David and Thomas. "She's getting awful big now." Snow said kindly. Ella smiled, still looking down at her friend's daughter.

"Yeah, she grows a little every day. I feel like I'll blink and she'll be done growing." Ella snapped up to look at Snow, worried she offended her. "Oh, I didn't mean…"

"Ella, it's alright. I've come to accept our situation. Anyway, Emma's fixed it so we can see everything. Yes, not for as long as every other parent, but it's better than nothing." Ella patted her friend's knee sympathetically. Snow sighed and pulled her camera out of her handbag.

"Well, better make best use our time. Say cheese auntie Ella!"

"She's just so tiny! I'm afraid I'll break her whenever I pick her up, but I wanna pick her up so bad, she's just so… so…"

"It's like you're afraid if you put her down, something bad will happen to her?" Thomas added. David nodded enthusiastically.

"That's exactly it! I would die if anything bad happened to her."

"I know how you feel buddy, Alex is my world." Thomas gave a little laugh. "Isn't it weird to think that if our Alex was a boy, and we were still back home, they would have probably tried to convince us to marry them off?" David grimaced.

"Thank heavens Alex is a girl then. My little lady is staying single… permanently…" He said, smiling over at Emma in Ella's arms. Thomas chuckled and clapped David on the back.

"Surely as two kings together we can make that a royal decree? Well, we could if our wives didn't have a say…" David scoffed.

"Indeed, what do they know about-"

"More than you think! Little word to the wise fellas, we're in the same room, we can still hear you." Snow interrupted. David and Thomas grinned at each other sheepishly.

"Then again, with _her _as a mother in law, I think I'm safe…"

"DAVID!" Snow yelled, throwing a soft felt toy at his head.

"Well, that's if I make it to the end of this week." He said, grinning to Thomas. Snow sighed and leaned over and hugged Ella.

"Thanks for having us, Ella. It was nice to get a taste of what could have been." Ella gave Snow a sympathetic smile as she handed Emma back over to her.

"But like you said, Emma can show you her whole childhood, and for your whole life. When Alex is totally grown up Emma can still show you her childhood. There will be more times when the girls' ages will match again, and we'll be here when they do." Snow nodded her head.

"I appreciate that Ella, I really do." Snow turned her attention to David.

"Shall we get this little lady home for a nap?" She asked. David smiled back before turning to shake Thomas' hand.

"As long as I can have one too, babies are tiring!"

David and Snow plopped down on the sofa as soon as Emma was down for her nap.

"One day gone…" David whispered.

"Six more to go…" Snow replied, kissing his cheek.

"It's strange. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Emma like this, but I _miss _her. The way she sasses everyone about. The facial expressions, the cheeky one liners. But at the same time I get better cuddles from her when she's tiny." Snow couldn't help but laugh.

"I know exactly what you mean. Maybe we can bribe a big Emma to give better hugs, that's a good compromise." Snow said slightly sarcastically. David moved in closer to his wife.

"So, would I be right in assuming you have the rest of this week planned to a t, your highness?" He teased.

"You certainly would be your majesty. Who would guess you knew me so well?" David wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Am I allowed to know these super-secret plans then?" He asked.

"We'll see. You'll know if you're good." She said with a wink.

The next morning, David flapped his arms about when he felt a towel being thrown at him.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"A gentle suggestion to get your swimming stuff packed, my dear. I called Henry this morning to see what his plans were as a caring grandmother. He'll be nowhere near the swimming pool so we're good to go! I think Emma will love the water." David removed the towel from his head to see Snow getting together all of Emma's things. He couldn't help but smile at the cute pink, frilly costume and the little yellow float chair. But at the same time he felt a little worried.

"It's a cold day outside Snow, what if she catches a cold when we take her out?" He asked. Snow gave him a little smile.

"David, do you really think I'd risk making our daughter unwell?" She asked. David shook his head. "Exactly, she's got her lovely warm fluffy jacket to keep her nice and cosy in her buggy when she comes out, haven't you Emma?" Emma gave her beautiful smile that melted both her parents' hearts. "See, Emma's up for it." She said triumphantly.

"Emma, do you want to go flying with an eagle?" David asked her in his most baby friendly voice. Again, Emma gave her beautiful smile. David looked up at Snow and raised his eyebrow.

"Stop spoiling the fun and just pack your stuff!" She commanded. He bowed before her.

"Yes, anything for you my queen."

About an hour later and David and Snow were splashing about the pool with little Emma. As predicted, she loved it. David and Snow even more so, they could feel her little legs kicking away underneath the water, her hands were splashing about on the surface and every now and then she'd give a little giggle. When they got out, Snow made sure she dried every inch of Emma's body (David had made her feel paranoid) before changing her and taking her back home for a restful evening. It was Snow's turn to put Emma to bed that night, but she thought Emma's nightwear would make her husband smile so she decided she'd bring her through before putting the baby to bed.

"Someone wanted to come through and show daddy her pyjamas before going to bed." Snow said, carrying Emma into the room. David held out his arms and took his daughter from his wife. What he saw did indeed make him smile. Emma had on a pink onesie with gold writing on it that said "daddy's little princess". He reached down and kissed her head.

"That you most certainly are, sweetheart. You're not just my princess though, you're _everyone's _princess- and don't you let them forget it!"

"David, don't go filling her head with that nonsense!" Snow said, taking Emma back off David. "Don't you listen to daddy, baby," Snow whispered to her, cradling her close. "You take Nana Eva's advice: everyone in our kingdom deserves our respect and kindness, it is our duty to give it to them. Farmer boy over there's just still on his high horse-"

"Hey! Less of the farmer boy! I'm not saying _not _to do those things, I'm just saying she should make sure she gets it back…especially from boys…"

"Oh David, don't start." Snow sighed. "Emma will be able to handle herself just fine. But for now I think this little saviour needs her beddy byes. Say goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, angel. Sweet dreams."

Next morning, Snow was sitting at the table eating her breakfast when David came up to her with a rose.

"A morning rose, for the most beautiful woman in any world-"

"What have you done?" Snow cut him off. David did a bad job of pretending to be offended.

"Can't a man declare his love for his wife without being accused of something?" he asked. Snow put down her spoon and raised her eyebrow.

"David, there's a reason I gave you the nickname Charming. I know when you're trying to charm your way out of something. Now, tell me what it is." Snow said calmly. David gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his neck.

"See, the thing is Snow… Geppetto called and there appears to be some kind of break in at his shop. They need a sheriff to go and check it out but seeing as right now all she's interested in are bright colours I need to go and sort it out. Geppetto says it's pretty bad, and he sounds pretty shaken up so I could be gone for most of the day. I'm really sorry Snow; I'm gutted to be missing the time too." David said sadly. It was true; a day was far too much time to miss in his eyes, but needs must. Snow put on a brave face as she nodded to him. She tried to think of the good side, she'd get some quality time with her baby girl.

Snow sighed as the door shut behind David.

"I guess it's just you and me then, little one." She said, smiling to Emma in her arms. As if knowing her daddy had gone, Emma started to whimper in Snow's arm.

"Hey now, it's alright! Mama's here, we can have some girl time, just you and me. And maybe even Auntie Red this afternoon. Won't that be fun?" Emma settled down. "That's better. Why don't we go and sit down, and mama can have a nice chat with you?" Snow cooed. Emma gave a little gurgle and Snow giggled. "Well, I guess I'll be doing most of the talking."

Snow settled herself down on an armchair with Emma in her arms.

"You know, you've done something really special for mama, and you don't even know it." She said, stroking Emma's cheek. Snow could feel the tears forming behind her eyes. "Mama felt very sad that she didn't get to take care of you as a little baby, and it made her feel not very happy all of the time. So you changed back to this for just a little while so I could take care of you like a real mommy." Snow brought Emma up and kissed her forehead.

"I can't ever thank you enough." She whispered, her lips still pressed against her head. She pulled Emma back and looked at her perfect little face. Emma reached her hand out to Snow's cheek. Snow smiled and kissed it.

"That's right, you're mommy's little girl and you know it."

Snow had dozed off with Emma still in her arms when she woke suddenly from the doorbell ringing. She smiled, knowing it was her best friend. Placing Emma in the Moses basket in the living room, Snow answered the door. What she saw nearly made her jump ten feet in the air… until she realised it was just a stuffed toy, not Red in wolf form.

"Hello," Red said in a deep voice. "I'm Wolfy and I'm here to meet my new friend Emma. May I come in?" Red stuck her head around the side of the toy and grinned. Snow took in the full size of the toy and sighed.

"Red! That thing is nearly the same size as Henry, let alone Emma!" Snow said, running her eyes up and down the thing. Red just shrugged.

"I figure we're best starting her off early. Enough about the wolf just now, I want to see my goddaughter!" Red shoved the wolf into Snow's surprised hands and marched straight over to the Moses basket, picking Emma straight out of it.

"Hey princess!" She exclaimed. Emma (who was still sleeping up until that point) slowly opened her eyes. She gave Red a momentary look of confusion before her face broke into a huge smile. Red turned to look at Snow, who had just dumped Wolfy on an armchair, and grinned. "The girl's a good judge of character. She knows who the fun one is." Red looked back at Emma and tilted her head. "I gotta say, Snow, this is pretty weird." Snow gave an understanding noise.

"You get used to it. The first time it happened David and I were pretty shocked. Now we just enjoy the time we have with her like this." Red nodded in understanding. Red shifted Emma into one arm and walked over to the chair the toy was on, and put it standing on the floor.

"See this, Emma," She said, pointing to the wolf. "This is a wolf, just like Auntie Red! See, it's not scary, is it?" Little Emma reached out with her hands and tugged at the wolf's ears. Red gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, we may have to work on that when you're a little older." Red moved Emma so she was now sitting on the wolf. "Wow! Look at you, big girl!" Snow smiled, even as tiny as she was, there seemed to be a hint of pride on Emma's face as Red supported her on the toy. A thought came to Snow.

"Red… that thing's massive; it must have cost you an absolute fortune! You really shouldn't have…"

"Snow, please. I missed out on twenty eight years' worth of birthday presents, Christmas presents and just general godparent spoiling. This is really nothing." Snow reached down and squeezed Red's shoulder.

"Still, I appreciate it. You would have been a great auntie, Red." She told her. Red gave Snow a funny look.

"I resent that, you know." Red replied.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Snow asked, curious as to what Red meant. Red took Emma off the wolf and sat down on the couch as Snow sat down beside her.

"Because I still am an awesome auntie. Just like you're still a brilliant mother." Red said gently. Snow gave a sad sigh.

"I know, but it's not quite how we imagined it to be, is it?" Snow replied.

"No, but it's better than nothing." Red gave a little chuckle. "I think it's just as well she didn't grow up in our world, she would have had you grey before she was in double digits. Snow grimaced.

"I suppose I can't deny that. With David's genes and mines mixed together havoc was bound to ensue."

"I can imagine many a whining session as she got a little older. Her whining about how you won't let her be exactly like you and you whining that she had to inherit your DNA!" Snow gave Red a very gentle shove; it would have been harder if she wasn't currently holding her daughter.

"I am not that bad!" Red raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? So you're saying if Emma decided to fight a group of Regina's men one handed simply to prove that she could and that they were all trolls in disguise, you would be ok with that?" Red asked.

"That was one time!" Snow replied, already turning red.

"I'm not so sure if we were to go back now an adult Emma wouldn't give it a try. Even without you being there she's managed to get your stubbornness." Snow knew Red was right.

"She's already proven that when she decided after being there for all of a week she'd climb a beanstalk with a pirate and fight a giant. Or when she decided she'd sass Cora whilst burning the wardrobe… Or leap in front of me so she couldn't take my heart." Snow took Emma from Red and held her up to eye level. "Emma," She said in her most mothering tone. "You have two choices young lady. One, you stay this small forever to stop me worrying. Or two, when you do get big again you stop doing dangerous things so mommy doesn't have to worry about you. Understood?" Emma blew a large raspberry. "We'll take that as a yes."

"I think we both know which of those options you'd rather Emma took, Snow." Red told her friend honestly. Snow sighed and looked down at the ground, avoiding Red's intense gaze.

"I can't lie to you, Red, you're right." Snow said shakily. "And whenever I think about it, I start to feel guilty and think of Henry. I think how if it wasn't for him Emma wouldn't be home in the first place. But then I think how on the other hand if it wasn't for Henry, Emma would be able to take a proper second chance with us. I'm meant to be his grandmother, Red! What sort of grandmother am I sometimes wishing he wasn't around?" With that, Snow totally broke down. Red gently took Emma from Snow and put her back in her Moses basket before going back to the couch and pulling Snow into a fierce hug.

"That's the thing, Snow. You're not just a grandmother, are you? You're a mother too, and a person in your own rights. You have your own feelings, and it's understandable that you feel that way about Henry. You still love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Snow wailed between the sobs. Red starting to rub calming circles on her friend's back.

"Exactly, you still love him. Henry is a smart kid; surely he would understand you feeling like this. I mean, he must expect it knowing what Emma's doing."

"He doesn't know, Red." Snow said, sitting up and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "One of Emma's conditions for doing this whole thing was that neither Henry nor Regina ever find out. She thinks Henry would get freaked out and she's sure Regina would never let her forget it." Red nodded in understanding, she had wondered why the ever curious Henry had never insisted he stayed and saw what his mom was like as a child. And also why Regina had never made any snide remarks about it.

"Never the less, the point is that's your little girl over there. Nobody's saying it's going to be easy for you accepting that she's all grown up and you didn't see any of it. Yes, changing back will help, but it will also hurt, because at the end of it all you're still not seeing everything and that's bound to be painful. As well as the fact this isn't even where Emma was meant to grow up, she should in a castle running rings around you, David, me and everyone else."

"Don't you think I know all that?" Snow snapped. She immediately regretted her outburst. "I'm sorry Red; I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just I don't often get to show how I'm really feeling. I can do it to an extent with Charming, but I don't want him worrying about me. He's got enough on his plate. I wouldn't even think about losing my cool in front of Emma or Henry. I need to be strong for them, but I'm just not that strong." Snow started to cry again, just as David walked in.

"Honey I'm… Snow, what's wrong?" He asked, as he caught sight of his wife crying. She looked up, quickly wiping away the tears.

"Oh nothing, I'm just being silly. Oh David, those are beautiful!" Snow said, partially touched by the giant bunch of white roses (her favourites) and partially trying to change the subject. He gave her his charming grin. "You deserve it, being left with Emma on your own. I know Red was here, but I should have been here too. I wanted to be here too, you have to believe that Snow." David said, pleading with his eyes to Snow. Snow nodded in return, hoping he didn't notice the red and puffy skin around her eyes.

"Of course I believe you, Charming." Snow could see his face visibly relax as her eyes were drawn to the overstuffed bag in his other hand. "What's in the bag?" She asked him.

"Well," David said, walking over to the Moses basket. "Mommy's not the only one I owe an apology, is she princess? Now I wasn't sure what your favourite flowers were, so I thought these would do instead." David proceeded to pull about half a shop's full of baby toys out of the giant bag. There was everything from an adorable teddy bear to projector to put over her crib at night. "See Emma, daddy got you lots on new toys to play with!" David said, taking Emma out of the Moses basket. It was then again that it struck Snow that while most babies would have months to enjoy the gifts David had bought their daughter; she now only had four days.

"I need some air." Snow said quickly, before running out of the house and accidentally slamming the door behind her. The noise of the door slamming must have frightened Emma as she immediately burst into tears. David was in total shock, what had he said? He first focused on calming Emma down.

"Shh, it's alright darlin'. Daddy's gotcha." He said, gently bouncing her. When she had settled down, David turned to Red. "What happened?" He asked her. Red knew there was no point in hiding anything from him; he could get through to Snow easier than she could in this case.

"She's struggling with this, David. She loves being able to mother Emma, but at the same time, she's not coping well with not being able to see everything. It's hurting her bad, and she doesn't know exactly where all her feelings are at." David looked at the little baby in his arms. He held Emma close to his chest.

"Don't you worry, beautiful" He whispered to her. He didn't ever know exactly how much of adult Emma was there during her time as a child. "This isn't your fault. I'll bring mommy home, I promise. Don't you worry, you go back to sleep." David turned his attention to Red. "Can you watch her while I go find Snow?" He asked. Red didn't even nod; she just took Emma from David. "I'll put her to bed. Just bring her home." David quickly squeezed her shoulder in thanks, gave Emma a last small kiss and fled out the door.

David searched all over turn looking for Snow. He yelled out her name until his voice was hoarse and he asked everyone he passed if they'd seen her. He was beginning to panic when by chance; he caught side of her walking around the park.

"Snow!" He yelled, running towards her. Snow turned to the direction of his voice, startled. David bridged the gap between them quickly and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Snow, where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" He told her. Snow's eyes looked wet to David as she seemed to be taking in her surroundings.

"I don't really know where I've been, David. I've just been walking around trying to sort my head out." Snow leaned herself into David's chest. David frowned at how cold she felt against him.

"I thought I could handle this David, but I'm not sure I can." Snow admitted. "It's a little easier when she's a bit older. But seeing her as a baby… Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't miss this for the world, but when I look at her beautiful face, I can't help but remember when I gave her to you to put through that wardrobe. I've never felt anything like that, David. I could hear her crying all the way to her nursery. She might not have been able to speak, but I know she was screaming mommy. She needed me and I wasn't there. For her whole life I wasn't there and I can never make that right!" David supported Snow as she half collapsed in his arms. He didn't know what he could say to make her feel better. He couldn't exactly understand what she was going through. Yes, his heart tore in two when he put his crying baby through to this world. But he hadn't carried her for nine months. He hadn't been her only protection and shield. He hadn't felt every little movement as she grew.

"Snow," David said calmly, holding her out to arm's length. "Snow, no matter how hard this is, Emma will always need us. She needs us now more than ever. Do you think she just ages back for us? No, she ages back for her too. Underneath all her hard exterior, she's a vulnerable little girl who needs to know that her parents love her." David tilted Snow's chin up. "We can't do that from out here, can we?" Snow closed her eyes and inhaled slowly through her nose. He was right. Her baby needed her. Her baby would always need her.

"Take me back to my daughter." She said quietly. David first handed his wife his jacket which she gratefully accepted before wrapping an arm securely around her shoulders and leading her home.

Red could hear the couple coming from a couple of minutes away (it was a wolf thing) so was waiting at the front door. She flung herself at Snow the second she stepped foot over the door. She just about knocked her back out again she ran that fast.

"Where the _Hell _have you been?" Red hissed quietly. Snow hugged Red back tightly.

"I'm sorry for storming out like that, I just needed some space. I wasn't anywhere in particular, just walking. I needed to think." Snow pulled herself from the embrace. "Where's Emma?" She asked her. Red smiled kindly at her.

"Don't you worry about her. She's fast asleep upstairs in her crib in her new pyjamas from Auntie Red with Wolfy watching over her." Snow hoped her smile hid her disappointment that she'd missed her baby's bedtime.

"Thanks Red, I owe you one." She told her.

"Not at all, what are godmothers for?" Red said with a little wink. "Well guys, I'll head off. I'm sure you'll both want some sleep. I'll see you around." Red patted Snow's arm as she left their home. Snow's face fell when they door shut behind Red.

"That should have been me putting her to bed." She mumbled, disappointed. David pulled her into a tight hug.

"Snow, every parent needs a break now and again. Why don't you go upstairs and say goodnight? I'll be in our room when you're done." He said. Snow reached up and kissed his cheek, knowing he was giving her some space. Snow made her way quickly up the staircase to Emma's room. She tiptoed in quietly and went over to the crib. Emma's little sleeping body was just so adorable. Snow wanted to stroke her cheek, but didn't want to risk waking her.

"I hope you know mama loves you. I hope you know I'll do everything until my final breath to keep you safe and happy." Snow told her baby. "Goodnight, little princess. Sleep well."

"Snow, don't argue with me. You need a break." David said, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"David I'm _fine. _Besides, I don't want to miss any more time with her." Snow said, pouting slightly. David understood that, but he also understood that Snow needed to take a step back and have a day away from the pain she felt.

"Snow, we both know you're struggling with this. I think a day by yourself will do you the world of good. We won't even be gone the whole day; we'll be back late this afternoon. You'll have the whole evening to spend with her, I promise." Snow still didn't feel totally convinced. But she knew that at least some of what her husband was saying made sense. Some. She sighed in defeat.

"Make sure you're back in time for me to give here some dinner." She grumbled. He grinned and kissed her cheek, picking up the bag he'd already packed.

"Come on Em, daddy's taking you to the beach!" He shouted, going over to her Moses basket and lifting her out.

"The beach? David, isn't she a little young? What if she catches a chill, or who knows what germs are out there!" Snow panicked. David gave her a funny look.

"Now who's being over protective? Snow, like you said to me, do you think I'd risk her getting sick?" Snow shook her head. "Right, so go and relax while I take trouble here out for some fun." Snow came over and kissed David's cheek and Emma's head. She placed her hand on the side of Emma's head.

"Look after my girl." She said lovingly.

"Always." David replied with a wink. "Now, go rest up. I'll be exhausted when we get home and it'll be your turn." Snow smiled at him.

"Fair enough my dear. Enjoy yourselves!" She called as David buckled Emma into the new pink car seat. The house felt oddly quiet with them gone. Snow wasn't sure she liked it, and was fairly sure she wouldn't be able to relax without them close.

"Right little girl," David said, picking Emma up from her car seat. "Are you ready to go to the beach? We can make a sandcastle and everything!" David couldn't deny that he was quite excited too, and not just for Emma's sake. He took her over to the sand and set her down in her bumbo seat that he'd brought with them. Her fingertips grazed the sand and she gurgled contently. David filled the little bucket with sand and turned it over in front of her. "Right Em, you pat it down," He said, moving her hand over the top of the bucket and gently making her pat it. "Ready? Three…Two…one!" After one, he picked up the bucket leaving the (thankfully) perfectly formed castle. "Wow! Good job Em!" He said excitedly, smiling at her bell of a giggle. "You know princess; you should have grown up in a castle much bigger than this one. You should have had everything. You should have been with us every day of your life, and I'm really sorry you weren't." David stroked Emma's cheek, and didn't like the coolness of her skin. "You a little cold, sweetheart? Come here then and daddy will warm you up." David picked Emma up out of her seat and tucked her inside his jacket. His heard melted at the way she snuggled into him, her little hand resting on the crook of his neck. He sat with her like that for ages, just facing out towards the ocean. The only thing that would have made it better would have been to have his wife by his side too.

"Right, little lady, would you like a paddle before we go home to mommy? Does that sound like a good idea?" David asked his daughter before taking off her little socks and shoes and leaving them beside the towel he'd set out to try her feet with when he got back. He took Emma over to the water and dangled her feet in. He chuckled as she kicked about and cooed happily. "Although I don't think we should tell your momma, princess. She might give daddy into big trouble and we wouldn't want that would we? You know daddy won't let the sharks eat your toes, no, because that's daddy's job!" David lifted Emma's feet out of the water and pretended to bite off her toes earning him a precious little giggle. He cradled her in one arm while he carried her and the rest of the stuff back to the car. Emma was already dozing while he strapped her into the car seat. He gave her head a little kiss. "Have a nice nap princess, you've earned it." He glanced at the clock in the car, and it flashed three thirty at him. David smiled, that was a perfect amount of time, Snow would be rested, but missing them by now.

David was right. Snow was staring out the window waiting for the pair to return. As soon as she saw the car she sprinted outside, waiting to get Emma out of the back of the car as soon as David had cut the engine. She noticed she was sleeping and lifted her out as carefully as possibly. She smiled at her sleeping baby, running a hand through her light tuft of angel hair.

"Did you both have a good time?" Snow asked, still staring in awe at her perfect little creation. David came over and Kissed Snow's head.

"We did. Emma missed her mommy though." Snow held Emma tight to her chest, taking in her beautiful baby smell.

"I've never missed you both so much in my life. The house felt far too quiet without you both here." Snow admitted, carrying the still snoozing Emma inside. She turned to face David inside the living room. "I missed you both too much to care how much it hurt. It's harder being without her completely. I've been really stupid about this whole thing haven't I?" David came over immediately and wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter.

"Not stupid at all." He told her, resting his chin on her head. "Simply human."

"Never the less," Snow sighed. "I don't intend to miss another second of this. I didn't have time to waste in the first place. For the time we have left, we go back to what we done the first day. Just you, me and Emma." David nodded.

"I like that."

And that's exactly what happened. Snow and David cherished the remainder of Emma's time as a baby, enjoying the intimacy they could have with little Emma that big Emma's weakening walls still inhibited. The night before Emma's change presented a challenge.

"Ah, Snow?" David asked hesitantly. Snow mhh-hmmed in reply as she sang a lullaby to Emma. "What are we going to do with Emma tonight? We can't put her in the crib; she'll hurt herself when she changes. Where do we put her to keep her safe?" Snow smiled.

"I guess she's staying with me tonight. Don't worry, last time when she changed back she said she wouldn't mind if that happened." David nodded.

"Yeah, but last time she could fit into her own pyjamas."

"Don't worry about it; momma will sort it for her angel. We're going to have a fun sleepover, aren't we princess." With an understanding smile, Snow held Emma out to David. "Say goodnight to daddy." David took Emma gratefully.

"Sweet dreams, baby. I love you no matter how big you are, remember that. I'll always be there for you, you'll always be my baby, always be daddy's little girl." David whispered to Emma. Snow gave David his moment, pretending not to notice the tears forming in his eyes. Eventually, David reluctantly handed Emma back to her mother.

"I'll get her settled now; we'll see you in the morning." Snow said, squeezing David's hand. David gave a heavy sigh, and looked at Emma one last time. Freezing the moment with her tiny little face.

"Goodnight Snow, sweet dreams my love."

Snow carried Emma upstairs and first when into Emma's room to grab a nightdress to put on the chair beside Snow and David's bed for when Emma changed. She then settled Emma on David's side of the bed. She laughed at the way the girl kicked her little freed legs with glee.

"You won't be like that in the morning, I assure you." Snow leaned down and kissed her forehead. "But I'll love you either way. Emma, you could sprout horns and I would still love you. But for now my baby, it's time you slept. Come on, it's bedtime now." Snow sang Emma what appeared to be her favourite song while rubbing little circles on her belly until the baby's eyelids eventually fluttered closed for the final time that night. Snow picked up Emma's arm and softly kissed each tiny, precious finger. "Good night Emma. And remember what your daddy says: you'll always be our baby." Snow whispered, tucking her arm around her baby to keep her safe before settling down for the night herself.

Just like every time she aged back, Emma awoke as soon as she was back to normal. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She was in her parents' room. She could hear her mother's arm under and around her back and her breathing to her side. She saw one of her nightdresses draped on a chair and smiled as she reached out for it and gently moved Snow's arm away before quickly putting it on under the covers. Her mom really thought of everything. Unbeknown to Emma, the rustling had woken Snow up.

"Morning," Snow said stretching out. Emma turned to reply, but she suddenly found herself unable to speak. Something was different, something she couldn't describe. This was her _mom_; this was one of few people who completely loved her. Snow could see that Emma looked a little off.

"Emma sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, cupping Emma's cheek with one hand. Emma covered her mouth.

"You're my mom." She mumbled through her fingers. Snow couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, yes we knew that. But what's wrong?" She asked again. Emma moved her hand from her mouth to over Snow's hand on her cheek.

"You don't understand. Something feels different now. Before, I knew you were my mom and everything- but that was more about DNA. Now, I feel an actual connection with you. I don't feel so awkward around you." Emma emphasised this point by slowly reaching out and putting her own hand on Snow's face. Snow felt like crying, Emma had never been so open with her. Snow took her free hand and moved Emma's hand from her cheek so she could kiss it. As much as Emma had changed her attitude towards her parents, she still had her limits when it came to all this mushy stuff. She removed her arm from her mother's face and got out the bed with that same awkward laugh she had used that day in the nursery.

"I'm gonna go take a shower…" Emma mumbled, getting out the bed.

"One thing Emma," Snow said, calling her back. Emma turned and waited for what she had to say. Snow smiled at her. "Thank you for doing that for me, I know it wasn't an easy choice for you to become as vulnerable as that, and I really appreciate it." Emma smiled back, knowing she'd made the right choice.

"You're welcome. I'll be finished in a few minutes… and then I'm guessing you'll have some photos to show me?" Emma asked. Snow nodded.

"It might take a while to get through them all…" She admitted. Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Am I going to approve of what I'm wearing in said photos?" She asked. Snow gave a wicked grin.

"Not in the slightest."

Emma came down from her shower to find Snow and David sitting with a gap in between them on the couch. When Snow saw her, she patted the gap and waved her camera at her.

"Come on, they're absolutely adorable!" Snow shouted excitedly. Emma didn't look so convinced.

"Are you sure they're my baby pictures then?" She asked. Snow swatted her arm when Emma sat down between her parents.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm not sure how you done it, but you most certainly are beautiful."

"Yeah, that coming from Miss 'fairest of them all' over there…"

"You know that was made up by Disney!"

"That doesn't make it untrue!" Emma bit back.

"Stop stalling Emma Swan, I have pictures here that are proof that _you _wore an actual dress. And you looked adorable I might add!" Emma didn't have a chance to reply before the camera was shoved under her nose. Despite herself, Emma couldn't help but enjoy looking at the pictures. There was too much to like: the cute look in her parents faces as they proudly showed her off and even the hideously pretty dresses Snow had forced her to wear. One particular photo of her and David set Emma off again. Snow could see the wetness around her eyes and smiled, David didn't get as much open affection from Emma as she did. Emma looked away from the camera and into David's eyes. The photo had been one David himself had taken at the beach. He was holding the camera out with one hand, and held Emma in the other. He had a smile on his face as he planted a proud kiss on her cheek.

"You really do love me, don't you? I'm not just pretending to myself, am I?" She said, almost afraid he would laugh at her. But he didn't. He didn't even hesitate while he pulled her into his arms.

"If there's one thing you never have to doubt Emma is that your mother and I love you, understand?" He said. Emma nodded into his chest.

"I'm beginning to." It was then that the reality of the situation hit her. She, Emma Swan, was cuddling into _her _father. Looking at _her _baby photos. This was a lot for her to take in. She pulled herself away from her father.

"I need a moment. This- this is all too much." She choked before running upstairs. David looked at Snow, clearly upset.

"Did I do that? Did I push her too far?" He asked. Snow shook her head sadly.

"No, it's not you. Emma's more like me that she cares to admit. Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Snow said, rising from the couch to follow her daughter up the stairs.

Emma ran into her room slamming the door behind her. She was just thankful David had cleared away the baby things the night before. But she did spot her baby blanket on her bed. She walked over to it slowly and picked it up. It didn't feel right against her hand, it almost felt tainted. The baby Emma that had been comforted by this blanket all those years ago was different from the baby Emma who had used it the last week. Things were changing- _she _was changing. How could that be? Emma didn't understand, and she didn't like things she didn't understand. She balled the woollen blanket up in her fist and slowly slid to the carpet. She pulled her knees to her chest and started to let it all out. It wasn't long before she felt someone start rubbing comforting circles on her back. A hand she recognised, her mother's soft hand.

"How- how can this be happening?" Emma wept. "I just don't get it! How can I feel so different from what I felt a week ago! I want to be able to be close to you now, but a big part of me still rejects contact and that makes it hurt more! What's happening to me, mom?" Emma wailed. Snow shushed her daughter until her tears subsided and she was simply hiccupping.

"There, that's better." Snow soothed her. "I know it's hard, believe me I do. Is this whole thing making you feel bad?" Snow asked. Emma shook her head.

"Not bad, just different. It's scary." Emma looked up at her mom with such a childlike expression it pained Snow. "I'm scared mom. I'm scared I won't remember the real me. What about Henry? What if I forget him?" Emma whimpered. Emma moved and curled slightly into Snow's side. Snow wrapped her arm around her and rested her hand on Emma's head, holding it to her shoulder.

"Emma, you're far too strong to forget who you are. And you couldn't forget Henry if you tried. Believe me, even when I was cursed I knew someone was missing, and I knew it was a little girl. I always hoped I'd find her school, I never dreamed she'd pop up the way you did." Emma gave a faint smile, but it quickly faded.

"Magic always comes with a price, what if mine is forgetting my old life?" Snow quickly turned Emma's head to face her and gently wiped away the tears.

"Sweetie, I think your price is your walls. If you become younger, you let us in. If you don't want to do it, I understand…"

"No, no that's not it." Emma hastily interrupted. "I'm just scared, and I'm not used to fear. But I'm not used to parents either so…" Snow smiled as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, knowing what she was trying to say.

"I won't let you be afraid." Snow said, stroking her hand through Emma's blonde waves. "You're always safe with me." Emma mumbled something into her shoulder which Snow was _sure _was "I know, momma." But she didn't want to push the issue, so didn't mention it. Instead she kissed Emma's head and pulled away. "Ok then, I'll leave you up here to wash your face. I'll be downstairs with your father when you're ready." Emma nodded.

"Thanks mom." She said, giving a small smile. Snow smiled In return and went back down to David, who was still anxious.

"David, she's fine. She's just a little scared, that's all. A little reassurance and she was fine. Don't look so upset, it wasn't your fault." Snow tried to reassure him.

"She's not the only one who's scared or frightened though, is she?" He asked Snow. Snow shot him a warning look and put her finger to her lips, hushing him.

"David, keep your voice down!" She hissed. "I don't want Emma to know, it'll just worry her more. I'm _fine _I just had a little moment. Please, don't go upsetting Emma over this?" Snow pleaded. David sighed, but nodded in acceptance.

"Fine." He mumbled. He waited until Snow's back was turned to add "I won't upset her."

Emma came down not long after; ready to continue where they left off. She was more relaxed this time round; her mom had convinced her she didn't have to be frightened. While they were looking through the pictures, it was only by chance that she saw the time flash on her father's watch.

"Shoot!" She exclaimed, passing the camera back to Snow. "I promised Henry since I left him with Regina all week I'd pick him up at two and take him for ice cream; I've only got five minutes!" She quickly reached over and kissed both parents on the cheek.

"Bye momma, bye daddy!" She called hurrying out the door. David traced the spot on his cheek as he turned astounded to face Snow.

"Did she just?-"

"Yup."

"And did she call us-"

"Oh yeah." Both parents were smiling; obviously the pros were outweighing the cons for Emma.

Henry came home and it was like he's never left. He chatted animatedly about his week with Regina, and to Emma's relief didn't ask Snow or David why they needed a week. He'd simply asked once whilst out for ice cream if Emma and Snow had got done what was needed, and was satisfied with Emma's answer of "Yeah kid, yeah we did". Snow was busy making the dinner, and Henry was quite content to be back with his video games (Regina wasn't so keen on them and time with them at her house was limited). David decided now was his chance. He was sitting with Emma on the couch, and he gently tapped her on the shoulder. He motioned for her to follow him into the hall. She did so, wondering what was happening.

"You ok dad?" She asked. David couldn't help but still smile at the name.

"Yeah, we just need to sort some things out, that's all." He said. "Don't worry," He added, noting the panicked expression on her face. "It's nothing serious. It's just, I think next time Henry goes to Regina's your mom might need a little break. She loves doing this Em, but it hurts her too. It reminds her of when she had to put you through the wardrobe, and it's a lot for her to take." Emma immediately felt guilty. She looked down to the ground.

"I didn't want to hurt her." Emma said quietly. "That's the last thing I'd want to do, I just want to make her happy, she deserves to be happy." David quickly took Emma into his arms.

"Oh Emma, you make your mother very happy. What you did for her this week, you've got no idea how much that meant to her. It's just, seeing you so small and vulnerable, it reminded her of whom we put through that damned wardrobe. It wasn't the hard, grownup Emma. It was the defenceless little baby who-"

"Who would have died if you hadn't?" Emma finished for him. David grimaced.

"Well, yes, but-"

"No buts dad, we can't keep opening old wounds." Emma squirmed her way out of her dad's arms. "Look, don't worry; I'll keep quiet about this to mom. I'll tell her I want some space next time, sound good?" David gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Sounds great. One more thing sweetheart. Next time, if you could be an age where I don't have to clean up dirty diapers, I'd appreciate that." Emma turned scarlet.

"DAD!" She squawked. David just chuckled.

"Exactly, it's my job to embarrass you, get used to it, kiddo." Emma rolled her eyes, the red on her face fading to a delicate shade of pink.

"It's not like a really have a choice, is it?" She said sarcastically. David chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Nope, but don't pretend. You wouldn't have it any other way." Emma had no reply, because David was right. She really wouldn't have it any other way.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :). Next couple of chapters will be 8 and 16 (order still to be decided) but all ages will get done eventually. Less than a week till season 3! And while I have the floor, I'm sure you all do this already but please remember, #OncersUnite. Enjoy and love your favourite characters/ships, but allow others to do the same :). Ok, that's all for now, again, hope you enjoyed as I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! :D**


	6. Eight

**I'm back again :P So, here we have a new chapter :D. I hope you enjoy. MUCH credit to Crowned Tiger who helped me a lot, and not just with the story. In fact, let's just go the whole hog and dedicate the chapter to her so I hope she enjoys :P. As for the rest of you, after you've hopefully read and enjoyed my story, I highly recommend going to her page and checking her out. :). For now, on with the story!**

About a month after her last transition, Emma and her parents decided it was time to give it a go again. They'd all missed the last opportunity, but at the same time felt it was necessary for everyone to have some breathing space.

"So, what are we going for this weekend?" David asked Emma, as they entered the apartment.

"Well, I thought since I mucked it up last time, you guys might actually want to see an eight year old me." Emma told them. Snow reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"We'll want to see you no matter what the age, honey." Emma smiled at her mom before taking her place in front of the clock to begin the process. The now familiar light surrounded her, and she was this time really eight years old. So used to the routine, Snow soon had Emma in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt with a bunny on it for someone her size. They spent the morning playing in the park together (after a quick phone call to Regina to check where she was) before coming home for lunch and some downtime.

Emma tugged on Snow's top until she and David turned around. Snow smiled down at her daughter and noticed the book in her hands.

"What you got there, sweetie?" Emma held the book out to Snow who took it gladly.

"It's your book! Will you and daddy read me your story again?" Emma asked. Snow's smile widened as she led Emma over to the couch. So apparently Emma was now familiar with their story, she knew who she was. Emma squeezed into the space between her parents.

"Who should read it, Em?" David asked. Emma thought about it for a few moments.

"Well, mommy read it last time, so it's only fair daddy gets to read it this time." Emma replied seriously. David chuckled as Snow handed him over the book.

"That certainly does sound fair, baby. Now, before we begin, are you sitting comfortably?" David asked her. Emma turned herself around so she was cuddling into her dad and had her legs over Snow's lap.

"Great, now, Once upon a time…" David read Emma the whole story of how he and Snow had met and fell in love while Snow stroked her daughter's little feet. Emma enjoyed the story immensely, gasping in horror and pretending to be sick at the lovey dovey bits and doing everything else in between. When David had finished, he shut the book and looked across to his daughter. "Did you enjoy that then?" He asked her. Emma nodded, snuggling further into him.

"So… that's the real story then?" She asked.

"Sure is, honey." Snow replied.

"So you're both _really _prince Charming and Snow White, you haven't just been kidding with me?"

"Emma, we wouldn't kid around about something as important as that!" David told her. He got up off the couch. "Here, I'll prove it to you…" He left the room and came back a moment later with his sword and Snow's bow and arrows. "These look familiar?"

"Cool!" Emma squealed, running up for a closer look. "These are the things from the book, so it really is true! You really are prince Charming and Snow White!... so if you two are a prince and princess… does that make me one too?" She asked. David and Snow nodded encouragingly.

"That's right, Emma. You are really a princess." Snow said, stroking her cheek. Snow loved the precious look of excitement and awe mixed on her daughter's face. Emma looked back to the weapons.

"Can I have a shot? Pretty please?" She begged her father. David gave her a sad look.

"Sorry, baby. These are dangerous. Maybe a little later when mommy and daddy can watch you, ok?"

"Ok…" Emma said back, not containing her disappointment. David ruffled her hair as he put the weapons back; unaware that Emma's eyes were trailing him to see where they were kept. She made a mental note of where they were, and waited for the perfect opportunity to sneak in and get them.

"Awesome." Emma whispered in awe as she caught sight of Snow's bow and arrows on top of the fridge. Emma pictured herself being cool like her mom and shooting the arrows. She spotted one of the stools at the breakfast bar and dragged it over to the fridge. She hopped up and found she could now easily reach the bow and arrows. Grinning, she grabbed them and got down from the stool. But what she saw wiped the grin off her face. Her mother was standing there with her hands crossed tightly across her chest.

"And where do you think you're going with those?" She asked sternly.

"I was just going out to the garden to shoot some arrows." Emma mumbled. Snow sighed and took the equipment off her daughter and put them back above the fridge.

"Emma, there's a reason the bow and arrows are kept out of your reach. They're very dangerous- and not for little girls to be playing with. If you really want to learn, I'll teach you. I can't right now but I promise later I will. But until I'm with you and say it's ok, you mustn't touch the bow and arrows, alright?"

"Alright." Emma moaned. Snow kissed her head and stroked her cheek.

"Good girl. I'll get on with the housework then, you can keep playing until lunch." Snow left Emma alone in the kitchen. Emma felt a mischievous grin spread across her face. Her mommy had told her that the bow and arrows weren't for little girls, and she Emma Swan, was no little girl. She'd seen her mommy with the bow and arrows, and she was awesome! She wanted to be awesome too. So she pulled the stool back over and got up on top of it again. She quietly picked up the bow and arrow and slipped off the stool. She grinned in triumph. Emma couldn't wait to go out to the garden and show her momma she was a big girl. She decided she'd have a little practise in the kitchen without shooting the arrow. She knew how to load it up though, she'd seen mom do it. Emma stood in the middle of the kitchen with the arrow loaded and pulled the string back. She gasped and let go when she realised how hard it was…but she'd forgotten the bow was loaded. Smash. A vase on the other side of the kitchen was now in pieces. Emma gulped; she was in big trouble now.

"EMMA RUTH" She heard her mother yell. Snow marched into the kitchen, saw the broken vase and saw Emma standing with the bow in her hand. She immediately took the bow off of her and put it back on top of the fridge, before looking down at Emma with her hands on her hips. "Did I, or did I not tell you that you were not to touch the bow and arrows unless I was with you?" She asked strictly. Emma looked up at her with great big puppy dog eyes.

"I was just trying to be cool like you, momma." Snow recognised those puppy dog eyes; they were the exact same puppy dog eyes her husband gave her when he was in trouble. She sighed in frustration and tapped her on the nose.

"Don't think flattery's going to get you out of this one, missy. This is very serious! What if it wasn't the vase you broke? What if daddy or I came into the kitchen and you hurt one of us? What if you hurt yourself? Do you know how sad we would have been if you hurt yourself?" Emma's bottom lip quivered.

"I didn't mean to." She whimpered. Snow was too upset and scared to go soft because of tears.

"Emma," She said firmly, bending down so they were eye level. Snow forced Emma to look up at her. "I want you to calm down and stop crying, there's no need for you to cry. Yes, you've made mommy sad because you done something silly and yes there will be consequences, but there is no need to cry, understood?" Emma sniffed.

"Ok." She said, holding back her tears. Snow nodded and took Emma out to the hall, taking a chair from the dining table out with them. She set the chair against the wall and gently led Emma over to it. Emma sat down just as Snow pulled out her phone and set the stop clock for eight minutes. "Right, you're going to sit here for eight minutes for a timeout and think about what you did. There is no talking on the timeout chair from when I start the clock. When I come back I expect an apology, understood?" Emma nodded.

"Yes mam."

"Good," Snow said as she started the timer. "Your time has started." Just then David walked in from picking up the groceries. He saw the upset looking Emma on the chair and gave them both a quizzical look.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Emma thought she would play with my bow and arrows even though I'd told her not to and she broke a vase." Snow told him. Emma opened her mouth to tell him it was an accident but Snow stopped her.

"Ah! No talking on the timeout chair, remember?" Emma crossed her arms across her chest huffily and slumped down in the chair. David couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Ok…" He said, moving away, not wanting to get involved. Snow left as well, believing Emma shouldn't be given any attention when on the timeout chair.

About half way through the timeout, David snuck into the hall with a cookie.

"Not long now, kiddo." He said sympathetically. Emma gave him a loved filled smile as she reached out to take the cookie, but neither of them had seen Snow coming who snatched the cookie before Emma could take it.

"David! What exactly are you doing?" Snow asked with her hands on her hips and a fierce look on her face. David gulped, but continued anyway.

"Come on Snow! Look at that little face; don't you think we could let her off now?" He asked with his most charming look. Snow was having none of it.

"David, do not undermine me in front of our daughter. If you don't leave her alone until her eight minutes are up, you will be on your own version of the timeout chair for the foreseeable future." Snow flashed her eyes towards their bedroom meaningfully, and David got exactly what she meant.

"Sorry kid," He said, walking away. "You're on your own." Snow turned her rage towards Emma.

"As for you madam, consider this a warning. You know better than that. Now you keep thinking for four more minutes, understood?" Emma nodded and Snow walked away.

When the time was up, Snow came back and kneeled down in front of Emma.

"Ok Emma, that's your time up, you can talk now. Do you understand why I put you on timeout?"

"Because I broke your vase." Emma replied.

"Emma, you think I out you here because you broke the vase? No sweetie that was the least of my worries. I put you here because you deliberately did what I told you not to. And that could have meant you or somebody else getting hurt. Understand?" Emma nodded.

"Yes, momma."

"Good, now do you have something you want to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry momma."

"Thank you Emma, I accept your apology. Now can I have a hug?" Snow said, holding her arms out. Emma crashed into her mother's arms in tears again. Snow hushed her, stroking through her hair.

"Hey now, remember what I said earlier? No tears, you're alright. You've done your timeout; I won't bring it up again. We can move on, alright?" Emma nodded into her mom's chest.

"There," Snow said, straightening Emma up and wiping away her tears. "Now we can enjoy the rest of our day together."

Later that night, David felt a tug on his pyjama top and stirred from his sleep. He turned wearily to see Emma staring at him with big scared eyes.

"Emma?" He asked quietly. However, not quietly enough. The mention of her daughter's name was enough to cause Snow to wake as well. She looked across to see her standing beside David.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked too. Emma looked down to the floor.

"I'm scared Regina will come and hurt me." She mumbled. David looked to Snow as they shared a look. They couldn't really explain the situation to Emma when she was young; to her Regina was still the scary lady who hurt mommy and daddy. David reached out and stroked Emma's cheek.

"It's alright, sweetie. Regina won't ever hurt you." He tried to reassure her. Emma's bottom lip quivered.

"I'm still really scared." She said in barely more than a whisper. David sat up in the bed and took Emma into his arms.

"There, feel safe now?" He asked. She nodded into his chest. He instantly scooped her up into his arms. "Would it feel even better if I kept a look out for her in your room until you fell asleep?" Emma nodded again, grabbing a fist full of his shirt. David looked back to Snow and smiled. "Right, well let's get you back to bed, princess."

David took Emma through to her room and tucked her back in. He pulled her chair over and sat facing away from the bed.

"Ok then," He said, folding his arms across his chest. "You can sleep safely now, Em. I won't let anyone hurt my girl. Not now, not ever." He stopped himself from adding "again". He didn't want to upset her.

"Night daddy, I love you." He heard her sleepy voice tell him.

"I love you too, baby." He replied. David sat there dutifully until Emma had fallen back asleep. He put the chair back and kissed her head before tip toeing back to his and Snow's room. As he thought, Snow was still awake when he got back.

"She alright?" Snow asked him.

"Sound asleep." He replied grinning. Snow snuggled right up to her husband.

"Aww, our hero." She told him.

"Well then," David said mischievously, rolling on top of Snow. "Have I earned myself a hero's reward?" He said winking. Snow grinned at him.

"That all depends…" she said nonchalantly.

"On what?" David asked impatiently.

"On whether our daughter really is sound asleep and whether you shut her door or not." Snow answered him, all the while running circles with her fingertips across his stomach. David wrapped his arms around his wife as he nodded.

"She is out for the count, and those doors are most definitely shut." Snow raised an eyebrow.

"It's almost like you were planning this, Charming." She said. David grinned sheepishly at her. "Well then," She said, running one finger down his torso. "I believe you deserve a reward, hero?"

Snow awoke later that night to a light sniffling. She sat up groggily in bed to see a teary Emma at the door.

"Emma?" She asked groggily. The little girl nodded. "What's up?" Snow asked. The little girl looked down at her feet.

"I had a nightmare." She mumbled. Snow got out of the bed and scooped Emma up into her arms, taking her back through to her own bed.

"Tell momma all about it." She said, stroking Emma's forehead. Emma told her mom how she had dreamed that Regina had come and taken her away from her family, and that she was scared of going to sleep again. Snow hushed Emma from her tears.

"It's alright. Go to sleep, Regina will not be able to take you as long as momma and daddy are here, ok? Now go back to sleep." Emma fell asleep fairly as Snow stroked her forehead. When Emma had drifted off, Snow crept out Emma's room and back to her own, noticing David was still snoring on his side. "Typical." She muttered, crawling into her side of the bed and falling back asleep.

"MAMA!" Emma yelled. Snow awoke with a start. Assuming she'd had another nightmare, Snow got up slowly to go through. What she saw made her heart turn to ice. She tried to scream, but found she had no voice. King George was standing with a sick grin on his face, and a tight grip on her daughter. George made a tutting noise.

"That was a silly little girl, calling mommy when Grandpa George told you to be quiet." He sneered.

"Mama!" Emma called again, trying to reach out for Snow, but George roughly pulled her back. Snow had to get Emma to stay calm for her own safety.

"It's alright Emma sweetie." Snow said soothingly, though she didn't break eye contact with George. "Mama's here now. You're going to be fine."

"DAVID!" Snow eventually managed to yell. George gave a shake of his head.

"And look, mommy's being even sillier and calling on daddy." He said in a babying tone.

"George, you've picked the wrong woman and the wrong mother. Let her go." Snow hissed. George simply barked a laugh in reply. David was through within seconds of the laugh. He saw George standing with Emma and went to take a step forward, but froze when George's hand moved to Emma's throat. Emma made a choking sound, and Snow gasped.

"She's just an innocent child George. Think about what you're doing. You know we won't let you do this." George's wicked grin returned. His hand relaxed around Emma's throat, but stayed in place. His other hand had a fistful of her pyjama top at her shoulder.

"Now Snow, I'm hurt. Nobody thought of telling me about my granddaughter's situation?" He sneered.

"She is not your granddaughter." David hissed through gritted teeth. The more scared he saw Emma become, the angrier he got. "George, you get one warning. Let my little girl go, now." David warned.

"I wonder why nobody told me…" George said, acting as though he hadn't heard David. "Oh, that's right, because then I would know she was vulnerable. I could easily take her. I could easily dispose of her. It would only be fair, you know. After all, you only have her through cheating a curse. You don't deserve a child. You deserve pain." He growled.

"Mama, daddy…" Emma whimpered. George shook her.

"Quiet!" He barked. Emma gave a quiet little whimper, as the tears slid down her cheeks. Snow's heart was breaking, but she had to stay strong. Emma needed her to stay calm. She would fly for George if she had the chance, but he might hurt Emma and that wasn't a risk worth taking unless necessary.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" David yelled. George raised an eyebrow. Snow could see his grip tightening on Emma's shoulder until she flinched.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" Snow screamed. George did stop, but not because Snow told him too, he planned on making this slow and painful.

"And by hurting the child, dear, I'm hurting you. It's your own fault, really." George sneered.

"Come and have a fair fight with me, just let my baby go!" Snow demanded. George gave her a pitiful smile.

"But alas, poor Snow. I wish to hurt you and your husband as much as possible. And hurting the child seems the best way to do that."

"So this is the way it is George? You go after my daughter, and won't face me like a man?" David demanded.

"David, is now really a good moment?" Snow pleaded, she didn't want to give George any more reason to hurt Emma.

"Don't fret Snow, now is the perfect moment." George moved his hand from Emma's throat to her chin, moving her head so she was making eye contact with her parents.

"George let her go! I command you to let her go!" Charming bellowed. George held Emma in place while he scoffed at David. While his attention was diverted, Snow quickly motioned for Emma to elbow George in the ribs. Emma nodded frantically just as George turned his attention back to her.

"Say goodbye Emma, this will be the last time you see them."

"NO!" Emma screamed, struggling. "Mama, daddy!" She yelled. Eventually, one of her blows caught George in the ribs. He bellowed in pain as Emma sprinted into Snow's open arms. George made an attempt to grab the child, but found his arm caught by David, who forced it behind his back. David twisted it up painfully as he slammed George against the wall, making sure his head banged against it.

"That is for hurting my little girl." He hissed between gritted teeth. Snow realised David needed help, but Emma was clinging to her for deep life, sobbing into her shoulder. Eventually Snow managed to untangle Emma's grasp long enough for her to put her daughter down, even if Emma immediately locked her arms around Snow's waist.

"Emma," Snow said firmly, removing Emma's arms from her and holding onto her wrists so she didn't do it again. Snow didn't want to let Emma go, but getting George away was the priority just now. "I know you're frightened sweetie, but I need to help daddy take away the scary man so you're safe. Go through to our room and go hide under the covers. You'll be safe I promise." Snow told her. Emma didn't want to, she shook her head. "Emma," Snow said firmly. "Honey, I'll be through very soon. Please, go hide for me?" Reluctantly, Emma nodded in agreement and shot off towards her parents' room. Equally as quickly, Snow made her way downstairs to grab the handcuffs, keys to the cells and the gun for safety. She ran back up to David who managed to wrestle George into the handcuffs. David took the gun and pointed it at his head.

"Move." He growled. George gave a sick laugh.

"You won't be able to keep me in jail forever. I'll get out, and I know when she changes now. I'll find her, and I'll kill her." David leaned in to George's ear.

"Trust me George, you lay one finger on anyone I care about, especially my daughter and it'll be the last thing you do." He hissed as he led George away. Snow immediately turned to her own room. She could see Emma, a quivering ball in the middle of the bed. Under the covers, shaking with sobs.

"Oh Emma." Snow sighed, getting onto the bed. She reached out under the quilt and pulled the still wailing Emma onto her lap.

"You- you said nobody would come for me!" Emma cried. "You said I was safe! You lied!" Snow was taken aback by this. She felt terrible, but of course she thought she was safe.

"Oh Emma, I didn't lie." Snow told her, wrapping one arm tightly around her and using the other to rub soothing circles on her back. "It's alright now, calm down. Mama didn't lie, mama will never lie to you, ok? The nasty man tricked us, but he won't be doing that again. You're safe now, I've got you." Emma snuggled closer to her mom.

"I'm sorry for shouting, mama." She whimpered. "I'm just really scared." Snow stopped rubbing Emma's back and gathered in into a tight hug.

"It's ok, I understand, but you don't need to be frightened now…" Both girls heard the front door shut downstairs.

"He's come back!" Emma yelled, panicking. Emma started flailing around the bed, panicking. Snow tried desperately to contain Emma.

"Emma, calm down, it's just daddy. Calm down baby, remember, there's no need to be frightened." Snow told her, but held her closer all the same, ready for a quick exit. But sure enough, David came into the room. He got into the other side of the bed and pulled Emma over to him, frantically kissing her head.

"Oh Emma, I'm glad you're alright!" He said, relived.

"Daddy…" Emma whimpered, snuggling into him. When she was calm enough, Snow took her back and checked her throat and shoulder, just to be sure. Her throat was fine, but her shoulder would bruise. She kept a calm smile on her face, but inside her rage burned. Should she see George, he would feel her wrath. Snow reached up and placed her hand on Emma's cheek.

"There, see you're alright. Mommy and daddy are here." Snow could feel Emma's body drooping in her arms and her head growing heavy against her shoulder. She gently lay down on the bed bringing Emma with her. "Go back to sleep, baby. I've got you." Emma drifted off pretty quickly in her mother's arms.

"She's not going back through there tonight, David." Snow said firmly. David scooted over and took both Snow and Emma into his arms.

"Of course not." He replied, horrified Snow would think he'd try and put Emma back through there alone. No, he wanted his girls close to him.

"If I have it my way, even when she's an adult she'll be through here." Snow muttered, stroking through Emma's hair. Now that she was asleep, Snow allowed herself to show some of her fear. Not all of it though, just in case Emma woke up. She allowed herself to relax into her husband's safe embrace.

"I've never been so frightened in my life, David. He could have killed her, what if she hadn't managed to call me?" Snow asked. David pressed his lips to Snow's head.

"I know, I was terrified as well. But George would have wanted to see our fear before taking Emma; he wouldn't have tried to leave without us seeing. That's his fatal flaw- because there was no way in Hell he was leaving with our daughter." David reassured her.

"Quite." Snow replied.

"Besides," David continued. "This bed's not big enough for four. If you take Emma, you'll have to take Henry too. There's no way she'll leave him alone after this." David pointed out. Snow sighed.

"Henry's completely safe from George. He doesn't want to make an unnecessary enemy out of Regina. No, he just wants her." Snow said, pulling Emma as close as possible. "I love seeing her childhood, but now that George knows, is it safe for her? We have to do what's right for Emma, and if that means her never changing again so be it." Snow said, feeling a pang of sadness in her chest.

"There's no need to go to those extremes, Snow. I've taken care of George. He won't be coming after Emma ever again." David tried to assure her, rubbing Emma's back.

"But he's right David," Snow sighed. "You can't keep him in there forever-"  
"The Hell I can't." David interrupted. "He tried to kidnap and possibly kill my daughter. He can rot in there for all I care." David hissed.

"David, you know that can't happen." Snow probed. David sighed and pinched his nose.

"I suppose you're right. But that doesn't mean we have to stop doing this. We'll find a way Snow; we'll make the house more secure. Emma will be able to change back, and she will be kept safe." Emma winced in her sleep. Snow did her best to comfort Emma in her dreams, humming that favourite lullaby. Although she stared straight ahead while comforting her child, vowing that nobody would ever hurt her daughter again. David made a similar vow to his wife, vowing that he would protect Emma with his dying breath. If he could, he'd vow his would be the only man's arms she'd ever seek comfort in, but he knew he couldn't keep that vow.

"Will we ever-"

"Momma?" Emma mumbled, half asleep. Snow sat up and began to stroke Emma's cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, did we wake you? Don't worry, everything's ok, you go back to sleep." Emma shook her head.

"I can't my shoulder hurts." Snow and David shared a look as Snow again checked Emma's shoulder. She gave David an angrier look as he too looked over the shoulder. Right enough, it was redder.

"I'll go get a cold cloth for that, princess." He said, getting up as Emma huddled up on Snow's lap. David came back shortly with the cloth and Snow pressed it to Emma's shoulder. Emma winced at the contact.

"There you go baby girl, you can sleep now." Snow cooed. Emma shook her head.

"I'm not sleepy anymore." She stated. David got back up.

"Alright," He sighed, giving in. She had been through a lot after all. "Shrek, Madagascar or Kung Fu panda?" He asked her. Emma smiled happily as she pointed to the Shrek box. David put it in the machine and brought Emma and Snow back over to him as the menu came up.

As suspected, not long in Emma was out for the count." David chuckled as he unplugged the TV.

"Neither of us is represented well in that film, are we?" He asked, cuddling back up to them.

"No," Snow agreed, fully disliking the odd Snow White in the movie and the over narcissistic Prince Charming. "We're not." David shrugged.

"Makes her happy though, suppose that's what matters." He said.

"As long as she doesn't suddenly take this nonsense as an accurate representation of her parents then yes, as long as she's happy."

The next day started with a lazy morning as all three caught up on the missed sleep from the night before. They got up proper around eleven and not long after Snow and David heard a loud knock at the door. They answered it to find Grumpy with his arms folded across his chest and Red behind him grinning sheepishly.

"Just when was anyone going to tell me my goddaughter was aging back for weekends?" He asked, slightly peeved. Snow and David didn't have a chance to answer before Emma came and just about bowled Grumpy over.

"Uncle Grumpy!" She screamed excitedly as he nearly stumbled back into Red. He looked down at Emma with the same confused look everyone gave when they saw her. Emma gave him her heart-warming smile and he was won over. Emma could see her auntie too and rushed to give her a cuddle too. Red was at least prepared for Emma to tackle her and grabbed her, swinging her around.

"Where's my favourite niece?" Red asked her. Emma giggled as Red set her down.

"Auntie Red, I'm your _only _niece." Emma said, rolling her eyes. Red reached down and tickled Emma.

"Exactly smarty pants, which makes you my favourite. Now, are we allowed in to get you all hyper on games and sugar before leaving your parents to deal with you or what?" Red asked, whipping out a huge bag of sweets. Emma's eyes widened in delight and she clapped her hands together excitedly before rushing into the living room. Grumpy and Red grinned as they passed Snow and David. Snow shook her head at the pair.

"Traitors." She muttered, getting Emma to bed tonight was not going to be easy. "Although it won't be any harder than last night." Snow whispered in Red's ear. Red gave Snow a quizzical look as Emma took Grumpy into the living room. While Emma played with Grumpy, Snow and David filled Red in on the previous night's events. Red snarled as Snow finished the story.

"Where is he? I could do with some lunch…" She stated, about to storm out the door, but Snow caught her arm.

"It's alright; he's been taken care of. I just worry about how she'll react when she's changed back." Snow admitted sadly. Red understood, getting to be a mother again meant the world to Snow. If George's stunt meant an end to that, she'd kill him in a much less pleasant manner than her bare hands. Red put her hand on Snow's shoulder encouragingly.

"I'm sure Emma won't stop aging back because of this. She's strong Snow." Snow looked at her friend.

"Is she?" She asked. Before Red had a chance to answer, they heard Emma plead loudly from the living room.

"_Please _Uncle Grumpy? For me?" She begged, batting her eyelashes. Grumpy shook his head.

"Sorry kid, I ain't doing no dance routine."

"Oh come on Uncle Grumpy." Red said, entering the room with a twisted grin. "How can you deny her little face? It's not very often you get to see it." Red said with a pointed look. Grumpy gave a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, fine! Just one dance though, ok?" Emma clapped her hands with glee. She turned her attention to her parents and Red and gave them a serious look.

"You can't be here while we practice! It will ruin the performance!" She told them, pointing to the door. Grumpy's eyes widened in horror.

"Hey, you never said anything about a performance…"

"Don't worry sweetie," David said, barely holding back his laughter. "We'll be in the kitchen when you're ready to show us." David, Snow and Red didn't get much beyond the kitchen door before bursting into fits of laughter. They just wished the other dwarfs were here to see their brother do a dance routine with an eight year old. Snow and David were doubly grateful- all the dancing would burn off the sugar in the candy Grumpy and Red had brought. Snow couldn't help but think it served him right and if only Red were involved.

About half an hour later and Emma came running back through to tell the others they were ready. Grumpy did not like the gleeful looks on their faces as they came and sat on the couch. Emma pressed play on the CD player and- much to the adults' delight- One Direction started playing. David had his hand over his mouth by ten seconds in to stop from laughing at the ridiculous moves Emma had Grumpy throwing out. He clapped all the same when the dance came to an end along with Red and Snow.

"That's was wonderful baby." Snow told her.

"Encore!" Red yelled. Emma gave her a puzzled look.

"What's an encore?" She asked.

"Never you mind what an encore is, you can ask your parents when we leave. Grumpy said, ruffling Emma's hair. "Which," He said, checking his watch. "Should be around now. Sorry kiddo, but I promised my brothers I'd be back by three to get back to work."

"Yeah, and I'd best not leave Granny on her own too long." Red admitted getting up. Emma didn't seem happy to have her godparents leave, but managed to hold it together at the bribe of chocolate ice cream for dessert after dinner. Snow noticed Emma was being more quiet than usual, even during her ice cream. She suspected Emma was scared George would come back while she was asleep again.

"You worried about the scary man?" Snow asked her. Emma nodded, fiddling with a pyjama top button. Snow went to Emma and moved her hand off her shirt and made her look up.

"You don't need to be frightened, Emma. Why don't you come and help me make sure all the windows and doors are all locked properly, that way you know it's safe, ok?" Emma nodded and Snow took Emma's hand, leading her through all the rooms to check everything was as it should be until Emma was satisfied. When she was, she ran back down to the living room to say goodnight to her father. David held Emma close as he kissed her golden head, he too was aware this might be the last time he saw a snippet of his daughter's childhood.

"Sleep well, princess. We're right next door if you need us." He said. Emma nodded into his chest.

"I know daddy. Nighty night."

"Sleep tight, beautiful." He told her, as she walked over and placed her hand in Snow's. Snow took Emma up to bed as they double checked her room to make sure it was locked and that nobody was hiding. When Emma felt safe, she got into the bed and Snow pulled the covers up around her.

"No more nightmares tonight?" Snow asked her. Emma shook her head.

"No more nightmares, mommy." Emma agreed. Snow smiled and reached down and kissed Emma's foreheads.

"That's my brave girl. We'll be right next door though, alright?"

"I know, momma." Emma replied.

"Emma?" Snow asked, Emma looked at her with those big, beautiful eyes of hers. "Just- just know how much I love you. How much I only want what's best for you, ok?" Emma gave her mom a funny look before replying.

"I know you do mommy. I love you lots too. I love you way more than this." Emma gestured by sticking both her arms straight out. Snow couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"As do I, my love. As do it. Well, I'll let you get your sleep. Night, baby." Snow walked out of the room with a heavy heart, she loved seeing Emma's childhood. It hurt that this might be the last chance she got to witness it. She would have to accept Emma's decision no matter what it was. Pushing her wouldn't help here. David was waiting for her when she went through to bed.

"It's just a waiting game now." She sighed, getting into bed with him. David pulled her close.

"I'm sure it will be good news." David said, trying to convince himself as much as his wife. Snow didn't reply, she was too nervous. Instead, she focused on trying to sleep.

Snow woke early the next morning, the fear still churning in her stomach. She looked to the side to see David still fast asleep. There was no point in her staying in bed. She tiptoed out of bed and downstairs to make some breakfast. To her surprise, she found Emma waiting for her.

"You're not normally up this early?" Snow asked her. Emma smiled, but her arms were folded tightly across her chest. Snow panicked.

"Look Emma, if you can't keep aging back because of this weekend we understand-"

"Mom." Emma said, stopping her mom's rambling. "Relax, it's alright. Something like that was bound to happen at some point. What matters is you saved me, and I know you'd do it a million times over for me or for Henry. What I'm getting at is…well… I trust you mom." Snow couldn't hold back any longer and wrapped her arms around Emma, slightly too tightly.

"Mom, I like breathing…" Emma mumbled into Snow's chest. Snow chuckled and released Emma.

"You're such a fusspot." Snow teased. Emma hit her with a funny look before grinning wickedly.

"Did I have Grumpy dancing to One Direction?" She asked. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Of course that's what you pick up on from this weekend. Yes you did." Snow replied. Emma's grin widened.

"If ever there's a reason for me to keep aging down, that's it!" She said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, sweetie. You too were quite happy bopping along. And I got video footage." Emma paled.

"You wouldn't." Snow shared the wicked grin of her daughter.

"You never know what I would or would not do. Besides, you looked so cute!" Snow cooed. Emma rolled her eyes. Snow suddenly took Emma's hand and started leading her out to the garden.

"Mom…what are you doing?" Emma asked nervously. Snow made a sudden stop at the kitchen, grabbing her bow and arrows.

"I believe I made a certain little girl a promise I'd teach her how to use this. That is if you still want to learn?" Snow asked, hoping she'd say yes. Emma decided to play it cool. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not." She replied, loving the way her answer made Snow's eyes light up. Not to mention the little girl inside here who was whooping for joy.

**Hope you enjoyed! :D Ps. how great was that opening episode!? :D **


	7. Sixteen

**Hello again dearies. :). Before I begin- I wish to defend my music taste against a guest review. I used one direction for Emma because it is my little cousin's favourite band- and she is close in age to Emma in the previous chapter. No offence to any OD fans, just not my thing :P. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, sorry I can't reply as much anymore but trust I read them all and thank you all very much :). Also, TRIGGER WARNING: abuse and self-harm apologies to the person last time who was affected because I didn't put a trigger on. **

"You know something Emma, maybe it's a good thing you've decided you're not aging back this weekend, you're being childish enough already." Snow snapped. Emma and her parents had been arguing all throughout Friday to the point where Emma had decided she wasn't aging back this weekend. There was a royal meeting on the Friday- one which Snow and David said Emma wasn't going to. Emma had protested, both as a technical royal and the town sheriff, but to no avail. Her parents just said she didn't understand enough about royal proceedings- and in more polite words she still had to learn to control her temper. As if trying to prove their point, Emma flew off the handle resulting in a tense day of arguing followed by Emma giving her parents the cold shoulder on the Saturday. It was Saturday evening that Snow cracked and told Emma she was being childish enough anyway.

Emma turned and glowered at her mother. Then an idea struck her. If her parents thought she was being childish, then fine, she would age back. That didn't mean it would be fun.

"Fine," Emma snapped, grabbing the clock from the living room. "You want me to be childish, then I will age back!" She stormed up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Snow and David followed, waiting outside. There was a lot of banging about the room, and mumbles and curses from Emma.

"Watch your language!" Snow shouted, banging the door. Emma scoffed from inside.

"If that's what you're worried about, you're in for a fun weekend." And then there was silence. Snow and David held their breaths and waited. They heard Emma come to the door and open it, and did not like what they saw. David and Snow took one horrified look at Emma as she came out of her bedroom.

"What?" Emma asked disrespectfully.

"No." David said simply as Snow groaned and ran her hand slowly down her face. So this is what Emma meant by this weekend being more fun for her.

"What do you mean no?" Emma asked, confused.

"I mean there's no way in Hell you are leaving this house dressed like that. Now turn around and get changed." David demanded. Emma looked herself up and down. She was wearing her favourite black vest top with a black denim skirt and knee high black leather boots.

"It's no different from what I normally wear, now if you'll excuse me dad… hey!" Emma exclaimed as David grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and hauled her back into the room. "Get your hands off me!" David let her go and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Emma Ruth, you are not leaving this bedroom until you get changed into something suitable!"

"Oh yeah? There's a window in here ya know!-"

"Enough!" Snow shouted, causing father and daughter to go silent. She moved David's hand from the handle and let Emma out.

"Fine Emma, you want to go out dressed like that, I know just where we'll go."

"Snow!" David choked, not agreeing at all.

"Trust me, David," Snow told him. "I know what I'm doing." Snow herself had been a rebellious teenager herself once, although of course her idea of rebellion was refusing to wear dresses. "She's going to be like this whether we allow her to or not, we're as well being there to control the situation. Besides, after today I'm not sure she'll find rebelling all that fun." David went pale.

"None of us are going to enjoy this, are we?" Snow shook her head and grimaced.

"Not in the slightest."

Snow got Emma to wait a little ahead whilst she made a phone call. David stayed, his eyes on Emma, his ears on Snow's phone call.

"Hook?" She said, as the pirate answered (he's gotten the hang of phones pretty quickly). "I need you to steer clear of the Rabbit Hole tonight, just so as you have free warning." David felt his chest turn to ice, that's where Snow was taking them. He got why, didn't mean he liked the idea, at least she was taking care of the pirate. He kept listening so he could hear Hook.

"The Rabbit Hole? Fair enough lass, I'll keep my distance, just didn't think that was your scene." He answered.

"It's not, Emma's gone back to sixteen this weekend and we need to teach her a lesson about self-respect." Snow replied. David heard Hook groan.

"So basically you have a free spirited Emma who's up for anything probably wearing a wonderful choice of outfit and you're denying me the pleasure?"

"Yes." Snow said firmly. Hook sighed.

"Alright, fine. Promise me one thing?"

"What?" Snow asked curiously.

"You'll make her keep the outfit for when I can see her in it." Hook hung up before David could yell down the phone at him. Snow pulled him on towards Emma, she wouldn't stay put forever. They caught up with her quickly.

"Just where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Well Emma, you want to act like such an adult, we'll treat you like one. We're going to a bar." Emma's eyes lit up. "That doesn't mean you'll be drinking young lady." Snow said sternly. Emma pouted slightly, but seemed to accept it.

They made their way into the bar, nobody questioning Emma seeing as who her parents are. Snow led David to a table near the back of the bar, leaving Emma to it. David kept his gaze firmly locked on her. It didn't take long for her to receive some attention. David felt his mouth go dry when he saw who was chatting to Emma. He put down his coke (not that he'd drank any of it) and shook his head.

"Hell no, Snow." David said sternly, about to walk over and punch the slimy git in the face, but Snow held him back. "Snow, let me go! Do you see who that is? That's Ali Baba! I don't trust him at all and this situation's gone far enough." He huffed.

"Actually David, it's not gone far enough." Snow replied. David's mouth fell open in horror. Snow sighed impatiently. "Look at her David; she still thinks she's really cool and grownup over there. She needs to realise for herself that the attention her outfit gets her isn't actually all that great. And then I promise, you can have your moment with Baba." David nodded grimly, that slimy thief was going to regret the day he targeted his baby.

"So," Baba said, moving closer in to Emma. "You come here often?" Emma could see Baba staring down her top not very subtly, but she didn't mind, Emma shook her head.

"Bit crowded for me." She answered. Baba grinned, and Emma wasn't sure why. He brought his hand up and stroked Emma's arm.

"You not like crowds, huh? Neither do I, can't really do anything." He winked at Emma, who now didn't feel so comfortable. She tried to step back, but Baba followed her. "My place is just around the corner. No crowds there, we're free to do as we please." Emma gulped.

"Oh, I don't know about that… I mean we've only just met and…"

"Come on babe; don't be so frigid, it's a nice place, lots of space to move about in…" Baba placed his hands on her hips, sending alarm bells ringing in her head; fortunately she didn't have to deal with him any longer.

David could see Emma trying to move away, and the creep just not taking the hint. He had his hand on her arm.

"Now?" David growled.

"Now." Snow replied, her eyes ablaze with fury. They marched over to Emma and Baba just as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Hey!" David yelled, shoving him away. "Get your filthy hands off of my daughter!" Baba stumbled back, clearly confused as to who had pushed him. He looked up and saw David. Baba's eyes widened in fear. He held his arms up defensively.

"Hey man, she was just as up for it as I was…" David grabbed Baba by the scruff of the neck.

"Not from where I was standing." He growled through gritted teeth. His spare hand was balled in a fist, ready to make contact with Baba's face.

"David," Snow said gently, but firmly. David took his eyes off of Baba to see Snow with her hands on Emma's shoulders protectively. Emma looked in utter shock. "You've made your point, let's not make a scene." She said. David turned back to Baba and reluctantly let him go.

"You keep your distance, understood?" He commanded. Baba nodded violently and ran off. Snow turned to his wife and daughter, as they head out of the bar.

On the walk home, David noticed Emma was shivering. He wasn't sure if it was from cold, shock or a combination of both. He strongly suspected it was the latter. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. Emma immediately snuggled into the warmth.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Point made?" Snow asked her. Emma didn't hesitate when she nodded. David noticed the flicker of relief go across Snow's face. He understood, he wasn't sure his heart could take that again.

"Good." Snow replied.

The rest of the journey home was a silent one. Emma tried to make a beeline for her bedroom, but Snow knew they needed to talk.

"Hold it right there, Emma." Snow said firmly. Emma froze halfway up the staircase. She turned around to see her parents sitting together on the couch. Her mom motioned for Emma to come and sit on the armchair opposite them. "I think we need to talk, don't you?" Emma hesitated for a moment, but the stern look on Snow's face put her off trying to lock herself in her room. Instead, she begrudgingly came back down and curled up on the armchair. She didn't like the way her parents were looking at her- especially her dad.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emma asked quietly, even though she knew the answer.

"Do you know why we went there tonight, Emma?" Snow asked her directly. Emma blushed, but nodded. "Tell me why then?" Snow probed.

"You were trying to show me that boys are nasty…"

"I like that answer, let's go with that!" David cut Emma off. "That's right Emma, now that you know you're better off without them-"

"David." Snow said in a very stern voice. David shut up and huffed back against the couch that was certainly the angle _he _hoped Emma took from the whole situation.

"No Emma, that's not why we went to the Rabbit Hole tonight, we went there to show you how important self-respect is. If you don't respect yourself- how do you expect boys to? I take it you weren't too happy on the attention Baba was showing you either?" Snow asked. Emma shuddered and shook her head as she drew her knees closer to her.

"No, it didn't feel right. It was almost like it reminded me of something someone has done before… but I've never even had a proper boyfriend before." Emma said, shuddering again. Snow and David looked at each other sadly. Obviously Emma's real childhood memories were still there somewhere threatening to resurface. Snow would have to find out what that was about when Emma was an adult again.

"Maybe that was your mind's way of telling you something wasn't right?" Snow suggested. Emma looked down at the ground.

"I was just trying to be pretty." She whispered. Snow had heard enough. She went through to the bathroom and grabbed the wet wipes. She came back and knelt before Emma, gently removing the makeup from her daughter's face. When she was finished, she took Emma by the hand over to a mirror.

"Emma, you look beautiful just the way you are." Snow told her, hugging her from behind. Emma looked at her reflection. She didn't believe her mom yet, but maybe one day she would. Snow kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Go on up to bed, it's been a long night, you could do with some sleep."

"Thanks mom, night guys." Emma called, going up the stairs. When David heard her door click shut he groaned and rubbed his temple.

"Is that what it would have been like _every _day of sixteen?" He asked, terrified.

"Oh no honey…not just sixteen." Snow answered honestly. David groaned louder.

"I really, _really _don't want to know what she got up to. I'm not sure who would die first- me from a heart attack or the freshly neutered males." Snow didn't even smile.

"I want to know what she nearly remembered. Who did Baba remind her of?" Snow asked, staring up at the ceiling to where Emma would be.

"I'm not sure I want to know, Snow. There are parts of Emma's life I can take, even if it hurts. But her love life," David shuddered. "I can't cope with that. Fatherly instinct and everything." Snow nodded in understanding.

"I understand, Charming. Don't worry; I'll talk to her about that. Seems more of a mother thing anyway. Not that Emma will agree. I may have to threaten to ban hot chocolate for a week if she won't tell me." Snow said. David gave a fake gasp.

"Snow, how could you be so cruel?" He joked. Snow smiled, but only lightly. She wondered what her daughter was thinking. Was she trying to remember who Baba reminded her of? Was she scared or confused? Snow couldn't help but relate this to how she felt as Mary Margaret. Always having someone else's memories there, waiting for a chance to spring out, but never understanding them. She didn't want to go up on the off chance Emma had fallen asleep, but that didn't stop her worrying.

The next day, Emma came down wearing khaki cargo trousers, a grey tank top and a denim jacket. Snow glanced over and saw that Charming looked a lot more relaxed than he had done earlier that morning. Snow smiled at her daughter.

"Sleep well?" She asked. Emma nodded, but the first thing she did was head for the mirror with her makeup bag. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Well my message clearly sunk in…" She muttered, watching as Emma applied her eye shadow. David could see the helpless look on Snow's face and decided it was his turn to step up. He walked over to Snow and whispered in her ear.

"I'll handle this, you go for a walk." Snow looked at him for a moment, before he nudged her in the direction of the door. She sighed and left begrudgingly. David walked over to Emma and took away her makeup bag.

"Hey, where are you-"

"Just, listen to me for a second Emma." David interrupted her. Emma stopped, sensing her father's tone. He held up the bag and pointed at it.

"This isn't going to get you a boy who respects you for being you. If he can't like you without it, he doesn't deserve you with it." Emma made a funny scoffing sound.

"I'm fairly sure I'll get mistaken for a troll without it so if you'll just hand that back…" Emma reached for the bag, but David held it out of her grasp.

"Emma, you need to listen to me." He moved closer to her and bent down so they were eye to eye. He put a strand of her behind her ear. "You are most certainly not a troll, young lady. In fact, I take that as an insult given as you have your mother and I's DNA, and you clearly got the best of both of us." David gave a little sigh. "You're perfect just as you are. Too perfect, you've gone and made it so there isn't a single boy on this planet who deserves you. Not one." Emma gave a little giggle. "I'm serious Em, none of them match up. They're going to have to have a pretty strong case to ask my permission to court you." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'll make sure they start filling out forms from now on. Dad… I'm sorry if I acted up a little yesterday. I should have listened to you. I was wrong and I'm sorry." David placed his hand on Emma's cheek.

"Hey, it's alright. We were all teenagers once. It's not you I'm really mad at anyway. It was that Baba… he was very close to a beating." Emma rolled her eyes again.

"I could have handled him if he went too far." David raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't seem so sure yesterday. Besides, you don't need to worry about that, that's why I'm here." Emma pulled away from David's hand which was still on her face.

"I'm not a child!" She snapped. David wasn't quite sure what he'd said.

"I never said you were _a _child, you are simply _my _child." David said, trying to reach for Emma's face again, but she stepped back.

"I'm going out." Emma stated, storming out the room. Snow was just coming home as Emma barged past her.

"Emma, where are you…"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, stomping out and slamming the front door behind her. Snow blinked and turned to a baffled looking David. She groaned.

"David, what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! I was saying that she didn't have to worry about guys like Baba because it was my job to protect her and…."

"And you babied a sixteen year old, smooth, Charming." Snow groaned again. "Just as well I didn't take my coat off. We need to go and get her; we don't know who's out there, including her son. When we find her, leave the talking to me David dear." Snow sighed.

"How was I supposed to know she'd take it bad!" He huffed, following his wife outside.

By the time they'd been searching for an hour, Snow and David were getting worried. By the time three hours had passed, they'd began to form a search party.

"Snow, what have I done?" David croaked. His baby could be anywhere, and it was all his fault! Snow placed her hand on his arm reassuringly.

"David, it's not your fault. Every teenager falls out with their parents at some point…" Just then Snow's phone started ringing, she snatched it from her bag and answered.

"Red? You have, oh thank goodness!... Oh…" We'll be there right away." She hung up and looked at David. "Relax, she's not hurt. She's in the woods… and Red said she may have had a little too much to drink." David's eyes widened.

"Drinking, but she's sixteen!" Snow rolled her eyes.

"Thank heavens you didn't raise her throughout her teens. Come on, we'd best go take her home.

Snow and David arrived at the spot in the forest Red described and saw her standing watching over Emma, who was sitting on the floor.

"Thanks for watching her, Red." Snow said as they approached. Emma looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey, you found me!" She slurred. "But that's no surprise, because we always find each other." Emma giggled. Snow grabbed the bottle of water she'd been carrying, and shoved it unceremoniously into Emma's hands.

"Drink this." She ordered. Emma obediently gulped down a good three quarters of the bottle. When she had finished she looked up to see Snow glaring at her.

"Someone's not their usual cheery self…" She murmured. Emma found herself being yanked up by the arms until she was standing. She found herself face to face with her mother.

"Oh, sorry, am I meant to be happy? Is my sixteen year old going off goodness knows where with I don't know who for hours to be found drunk in the forest where anything could of happened to her a good thing? Is it Emma?" Snow asked forcefully. Emma stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"We're going home and you're going to bed." Snow commanded, pulling her towards the car. Emma had fallen asleep by the time they got back so David had to carry her upstairs.

"I'm not sure if it's a good or a bad thing that she'll escape the hangover tomorrow since she ages back." He whispered, carrying her up the stairs as she snored lightly.

"Definitely bad- that's the learning curve." Snow mumbled. David gently placed Emma on her bed, kissed her on the head and left Snow to settle her. Snow sighed and shook her head as she gently took off Emma's boots, socks and jacket. She manoeuvred her so she was under the covers. Snow wanted to wake her up and give her another telling off, but that could wait till the morning when she was more coherent.

"Morning." Snow said, sipping the hot chocolate. Emma blushed as she sat down.

"Suppose that's one advantage to de-aging, no hangover…"

"Emma, that's not remotely funny! Do you realise what could have happened to you out there? Red found you alone in the woods! It makes me think that someone could… someone could've…"

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's taken advantage of a drunken me so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Emma," Snow snapped. "Of course I'll worry about it, you're my daughter! It's my job to keep you safe, and when you disappear I can't do that!" Snow took a deep breath, calming herself. She looked up at Emma. "It's not even just that, Emma. When you danced with Baba, you seemed to remember a bit of your past…"

"His name was Steve." Emma blurted out. Snow arched her eyebrow, not expecting Emma to be so open. "That is what you were about to try and get me to talk about, isn't it?" Emma asked, slumping down on the stool opposite Snow. Snow nodded in reply.

"Yes…but I wasn't expecting you to be so…willing to talk about it." Snow said cautiously. Emma shrugged.

"You would work it out of me somehow, best doing it quickly." Emma said looking at the floor. She might tell Snow the story, that didn't make it less painful.

"So who was Steve?" Snow asked, trying to open up the conversation. Emma gave a little shudder thinking about him.

"He was a kid in a group home I was in." Emma began, nervously picking at the skin at the edge of her thumb. "He was older than most, seventeen. He thought that gave him the right to act like a big man." Emma stopped and took a breath. "One night, I was sitting on my own in the dining room doing some homework when he came in. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and jumped up out of my seat, I'd heard rumours. He seemed to like my fear; it made him smile at least. He came over to me and- and he wrapped his hands around my waist." Snow could feel her chest turning to ice.

"How old were you Emma?" She asked.

"He told me I looked pretty and he-"

"How old were you Emma?" Snow asked more forcefully.

"I was thirteen, ok!" Emma yelled. This was hard enough as it was, she didn't need probed. Emma took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "I wanted to scream, but he held his hand over my mouth and said if I did nobody would believe me. They'd all think I was a dirty little liar and that I didn't want that so I was best shutting up and knowing my place." Snow noticed Emma was slowly moving from picking at the skin on her finger to scratching lightly at her wrist. She gently, but firmly took her hand away, keeping it in hers.

"What happened next?" Snow asked, not really sure she wanted to know the answer. She could feel Emma's hand trembling in hers.

"I wasn't the most popular kid in the house. Most kids formed groups- and I liked running solo. Because of that groups would often pick on me, they saw me as a target for their frustrations. Steve- nobody messed with him. He told me if I played nice, he'd make sure I was left alone." Snow could see the tears dripping from Emma's eyes, but knew it was best to give her some space until she was finished. "That's all I really wanted, to be left alone. Steve seemed to work out I had silently agreed to 'play nice' as he put it. He grinned at me, and slid his hand up from my waist." Snow felt sick, she wanted to go and find this Steve and personally castrate him. "He told me to kiss him. When I kissed him on the cheek he laughed and asked me what kind of kiss was that? I tried to just give him a quick peck on the lips, but he grabbed the back of my head. I couldn't move- he held me there. He- he slid his tongue in my mouth. I panicked, mom, I didn't know what was happening. I- I bit his tongue…hard. He screamed and shoved me away. He called me a filthy slut and spat on me. I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied that his spit was red with blood." Snow gave a tiny smirk.

"That's my girl." She commented. Emma let the floodgates open.

"But it was my fault mom! I let him do that to me! I could have stopped him, I could have said no!" Snow rushed off her stool and pulled Emma off of hers into a tight embrace.

"Emma don't you dare talk like that. You were just a child. You panicked, and quite frankly that bastard deserved it." Now that Emma had started, she couldn't stop; there was too much pain to come out.

"It's my fault mom, they were all my fault!" Emma wailed into Snow's shoulder. Snow's grip around Emma's shoulders tightened.

"All?" She questioned, her voice going slightly croaky. Emma froze, had she revealed too much? The shock was enough to get her to stop crying. She released herself from Snow's arms and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offload all that, I'll just-"

"You'll just tell me what you meant, that's what you'll do." Snow interrupted her. Emma blinked, surprised, her mom had never been quite so pushy. Obviously the story with Steve had touched a nerve. Snow sighed and put her hand on Emma's knee.

"Emma, when will you learn that I'm your mom, and you never have to apologise for offloading to me? Now, finish your story, get it all out. What did you mean by all?"

"Well let's just say Steve wasn't the only guy to take advantage of me- he was just the first." Emma said bitterly. Snow held back the tears watching her daughter, once again tearing herself up inside for sending her through that wardrobe alone. "It was always, _always _the same lines and excuses. 'I thought you loved me', 'you know you want this', 'you were practically begging me for it' "Emma recited. "And I just let them, so I could pretend somebody loved me. Eventually, my walls become so high not even that worked any more. Hey, I suppose they had their advantages". Snow couldn't help but picture how it would have been if she and David were there. If anyone said that to their daughter, put their hands on her without her permission let alone theirs, well, they wouldn't be doing it again. Certain advantages came with owning a castle filled with weapons and a dungeon. Snow could feel Emma take deep, shuddering breaths against her; she let Emma calm herself down before she started to run her fingers through her hair.

"Every single man that said or did those things to you, they were wrong, not you. They were vile, nasty people. But what's important is if one of them were to walk through this door, would you let them do that to you again?"

"Hell no!" Emma answered her hand curling into a fist. Snow smiled and cupped Emma's face.

"So they are in your past, keep them there. You're stronger now. And even if you weren't, you don't have to be anymore. You're got your dad and I. Trust me honey, your father may not have realised it, but he's waited nearly three decades for the chance to whoop some boyfriend ass. I hope you like single life." Emma choked on Snow's hot chocolate that she though it would be safe to sip from. Then she groaned, realising the truth. But then she turned red, in the heat of the moment of explaining Steve to her mom, Emma had forgotten her attire that first day.

"Mom," Emma began. Snow smiled encouragingly at her. "About my outfit Saturday… sorry if it seemed a little inappropriate." Snow smiled sweetly at her daughter, _too _sweetly.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. But know this, adult or not. If you ever try and leave this house dressed like that again I will have you wearing onesies for a week solid, understood?" Snow said, getting up and walking out, patting Emma on the head. Emma gulped; adult or not, nobody ever wanted to see that look on their mothers face, and Emma Swan was no exception!

**Well, hope you enjoyed and hope you're enjoying season 3, for it is awesome! XD**


	8. Five

"Right, here we go." Emma said, staring at the clock. "Henry's already at Regina's for a bit longer seeing as it's her birthday, so let's go for a few days of five…" And then the familiar light surrounded Emma… When she had changed, there sat Emma, covered in red spots.

"Typical, chicken pox." David muttered. Emma was scratching wildly at both her arms. Snow immediately scooped her up to keep her arms apart.

"Sorry sweetheart." Snow said, as Emma struggled to scratch herself. "You can't scratch them; it will just make it worse."

"But it hurts momma." Emma sniffled.

"I know, princess." Snow said sympathetically, rubbing light circles on Emma's back. "Momma's got some special cream that will help that. Let's go get you into something more comfortable and get that cream on you. Snow took Emma up the stairs as David followed right behind.

"I've got some calamine lotion in the bathroom. Will you get her out some pyjamas?" David nodded as Snow handed Emma over to him. "While you're at it, get out a pair of socks, but don't put them on her. It's probably best if I do that bit." David nodded again as he set Emma down to grab her pyjamas. "And don't let her scratch!" Snow called from outside the room.

"Your mommy has no faith in us Em." David told Emma. She tried to sneakily scratch her belly under her top, but five year olds aren't known for having a great ability to be sneaky.

"Hey, none of that." David told her, gently but firmly taking her hands. "You heard mommy, it'll make it worse if you scratch." David could hardly stand the puppy dog pout Emma gave him- but he knew it was best for her.

"But daddy, it feels bad. Scratching makes it stop feeling bad." She complained.

"I know, sweetie. But it will make it feel worse in the long run. Look, here's mommy with your special cream." Snow came back into the room and applied the lotion to Emma before helping her into her pyjamas.

"That better, baby?" Emma sighed.

"A little, but I still want to scratch, mommy." She answered. Snow stroked Emma's hair.

"I know you do. That's where these come in." Snow put the socks over Emma's hands and tied them with pieces of string. "There, that should stop you scratching." Emma looked up at Snow with an expression she did not like. Snow gathered Emma in her arms. "There now, it's ok. What do you say we do something fun together, huh?" Emma shook her head and snuggled into Snow.

"I don't wanna do something fun, I don't feel well." Emma complained. Snow certainly didn't how warm Emma felt against her.

"I know precious. We're going to get you back to bed." Emma clung desperately to Snow.

"Mama stays?" She asked. Snow nodded her head as she got up and moved over to the bed with Emma.

"Of course mama will stay. Is this cover too hot for you, do you want a thinner blanket?" Emma nodded wearily and David took off the normal cover and grabbed a thinner blanket from the closet.

"There you go princess. Do you want anything else?" Emma turned around on Snow's lap so she could look at David.

"Will you tell me a story, daddy?" She asked.

"I'll tell you as many stories as you want angel. Did you have a particular story in mind?" He asked her. Emma nodded.

"The one where you fight the dragon." She murmured. David smiled at her.

"Ah, good choice Emma. Well, it all started when…"

David proceeded to tell Emma about how he had to replace his twin brother as a prince for a nasty king, and how the nasty king wanted him to kill a dragon even though he'd never used a sword before. David was three quarters of the way into his second story (mommy in the sleeping curse) when he saw Emma fighting to keep her eyes open. He chuckled and reached down and kissed her forehead.

"The story can wait till you're awake, baby. You need sleep to get better." Emma nodded and Snow went to place her on the bed by herself, but Emma clung to her for dear life.

"No, I want mommy to stay." Emma pouted. Snow's heart literally skipped a beat.

"Of course mommy will stay." Snow said, smiling to David as he left the room. "Do you want mommy to sing to you?"

"Uh huh." Emma said quietly.

"Ok then, what song should mommy sing?" Snow asked, as she stroked through Emma's hair.

"The gypsy one, mommy." Snow smiled, she'd sang this to Emma when she was pregnant, it's what may have been what lulled her to sleep as a child, and what will lull her to sleep now.

_"Gypsy rover, come __over the hill__, down through the valley so shady  
He whistled and he sang til the __green woods__ rang and he won the heart of a lady_

Ah dee doo ah dee doo da day, ah dee doo ah dee day dee  
He whistled and he sang til the green woods rang  
And he won the heart of a lady

She left her fathers _castle gate__, she left her own fine lover  
She left her servants and her state, to follow the gypsy rover_

Ah dee doo ah dee doo da day, ah dee doo ah dee day dee  
He whistled and he sang til the green woods rang  
And he won the heart of a lady" 

Snow still had a few verses to go, but Emma was already sound asleep. She didn't want to risk waking her, so she stopped. The sound of Emma's even breathing was very relaxing, and it wasn't long before Snow too had drifted off to sleep with Emma held tightly in her arms.

The next morning, Emma certainly seemed brighter. By midday Snow was almost one hundred per cent sure she was better, so she brought her up some lunch. Snow smiled as Emma wolfed down her lunch greedily.

"Looks like someone's on the mend." She said, as Emma finished the last bite of her sandwich. "I think it's time we got you out of that bed, missy. Let's go downstairs and see what your daddy is up to." Emma folded her hands across her chest and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to get out of bed." Emma pouted. Snow raised her eyebrow.

"Yes Emma, you can't stay in bed forever, especially now you're better." Emma shook her head again.

"No!" She shouted.

"Emma, stop being silly, now get out of bed right now…" Snow bent down to take Emma out of bed, but Emma tried to slap Snow on the arm. Snow's reactions were too quick for Emma and she gently but firmly caught hold of Emma's hand. She gave Emma such a strict look Emma paled.

"And just why do you think it's alright to hit mommy?" Snow said quietly, if she spoke any louder she was afraid she'd shout.

"I didn't mean to!" Emma panicked.

"Oh, so you weren't trying to hit mommy then?" She asked.

"I-I…" Emma stammered. Snow could see Emma was beginning to hyper ventilate a little.

"Right, calm down, it's ok, because you won't _ever _try and hit anyone ever again, will you?" Snow asked firmly. Emma shook her head violently.

"Good, now, do you think you're able to get out of bed now?" Emma nodded and got up at lightning speed. Snow stroked her cheek before taking her hand.

"It's a good thing you got out of bed you know, we have ice cream downstairs, but it's only for big girls who get out of bed." Emma smiled up at her mom. They headed to the stairway where Snow wasn't quite sure Emma wouldn't take a dizzy turn so decided it best to carry her down. She put her down on the other side and they made their way into the living room where David was sitting.

"Hey, look who's up!" He said, holding his arms out wide. Emma let go of her mother's hand and dashed towards David, jumping up into his lap.

"Feeling better then, honey?" Emma nodded, snuggling into him.

"So now that you're all better, what are you wanting to do?" He asked his daughter. Emma looked at him with great big eyes.

"Can Auntie Red come round to play?" She asked. David smiled at Snow. He wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and rested his head atop of hers.

"Yeah mommy, can Auntie Red come to play?" He said, giving a funny imitation of Emma's pout. Snow chuckled as she picked up the phone.

"Well let's give her a call and we'll see." Snow said as she dialled Red's number. "Hello, Auntie Red? There's someone here who wants to ask you something…" Snow passed the phone into Emma's eagerly awaiting hands.

"Auntie Red? Yeah it's Emma… I'm feeling better now. I wanted to know if you could come round to play. You can? Yay! Are you coming just now? Even better! Yeah, I'll put her back on…" Emma held the phone out to Snow. "She wants to talk to you."

"Thanks princess." Snow whispered as she took the phone back and sorted things with Red. When she hung up she turned and smiled at Emma.

"She's coming over in about half an hour, baby." Emma clapped excitedly on her father's lap, she really loved playing with Auntie Red.

As promised, Red came round almost exactly half an hour later, and within five minutes was running around the house playing hide and seek with Emma.

"You would have loved playing this in the woods, little rascal." Red said, as she caught Emma and tickled her in the stomach. Once Emma finished giggling, she looked up at Red with a confused expression.

"Auntie Red, I'm a princess, right?" Emma asked. Red nodded. "Then why don't I live in a big castle in the woods with mommy and daddy?" Red mentally kicked herself for being so stupid.

"Think we'll need to go get mommy and daddy to answer that one, sweetheart." Red said. She took Emma's hand and led her to the kitchen where Snow and David sat together.

"Emma has a question for you guys." Red said, taking Emma into the room. Snow caught the worried look on Red's face and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." Red mouthed, biting her lip. Emma came up and plonked herself in Snow's lap.

"If I'm a princess, then why don't I live in a big castle?" She asked. Snow and David looked at each other, not quite sure how to answer. Before doing so, Snow turned to Red and smiled, letting her know it was ok. Emma would have asked eventually.

"Well honey, you were meant to live in a castle… and it's a bit of a hard story but basically we're not home right now, and we might never be able to go home again. But that doesn't mean you're not a princess, and that doesn't mean you're not mommy and daddy's little princess." Emma seemed to accept this answer before getting off of Snow's lap and going back to playing with Red.

"She handled that pretty well." David said from Snow's side. Snow nodded.

"That's Emma for you, takes everything in her stride. Takes after her mother." Snow said grinning. David chuckled.

"She certainly does, pretty, but stubborn." Snow put on a fake glower and stared him down. David held his hands up in defence. "Alright, my Queen, you are not stubborn, happy?" Snow nodded.

"Better. Now come on, we can't leave Red with her all day."

"You sure?" David replied teasingly, slipping his hands around Snow's waist. Snow rolled her eyes and pushed his hands away.

"Positive, come on."

Emma was exhausted from playing with her parents and her Auntie Red all day, so getting her to bed that night wasn't difficult. Even the next day she was still pretty tired so Snow just set her up drawing pictures in the living room whilst David went out to get some more calamine lotion. Snow heard a knock at the door. Thinking David must have forgotten his wallet or something, she answered it. When she saw who it was, she paled.

"Snow I don't plan on being here long. Henry forgot his pyjamas and the ones at my house are too small, could we have some please?" Regina wondered why Snow wasn't being quite as infuriatingly kind as normal. She beckoned Regina into the hall and left her there, quickly fetching the pyjamas and trying to usher her out quickly again.

"MOMMY! I'm finished!" Emma called from the living room. Regina did a double take, it couldn't be…

"Was that?" She asked, pointing to the room. Snow closed her eyes and let a deep breath out of her nose. Regina took the opportunity to slip past her and barge into the room.

Regina burst into the room and what she saw was truly astounding. There sat a little Emma, covered in spots. The little girl tilted her head at Regina, confused.

"You're not my mommy?" She questioned.

"No," Regina answered coldly, turning to look at a tight lipped Snow who'd just walked in the room. "I'm not." Emma grinned at the sight of her mother, not picking up the tension. She proudly held up her picture.

"Look momma, I drew this for you!" She said beaming. Snow managed a small smile for her.

"That's great baby, I'll come look in a minute, ok?" She told her. Emma nodded and started a new drawing while Snow nodded to the hallway, Regina followed.

"Why is your daughter a child?" Regina hissed. Snow launched into an explanation of what happened whenever Regina had Henry and why. Regina's lips curled into a snarl by the end of Snow's explanation.

"Well that's just great, isn't it Snow. You always manage to have the best of both worlds, don't you? You get to keep Henry most of the time, but when he's got someone else to take care of him, you get your precious daughter back. How is that fair? How do you get my son and your daughter? What makes you think I won't go back and tell Henry about this right now?" She asked.

"What good would that do, Regina?" Snow whispered hysterically. Regina leaned in.

"Then Henry will realise how unwanted he is, and he will finally choose me."

"Henry is not unwanted! You do that Regina, and Emma will never talk to me again, let alone age down." Snow said. Regina smiled.

"So I finally get the best of both worlds? Excellent." Regina went to walk away, but Snow caught her arm and held her in place.

"Regina, when I put Emma through that wardrobe, I didn't have any other choice to protect her." Snow hissed. "It was that, or have her dead. Now, I do have a choice. I will fight to the death for my daughter, and I mean it. You ruined one of her childhoods already, you're going to let her have this one. You owe to Emma and you owe it to me." Regina released herself from Snow's grasp.

"I owe you nothing." She hissed back. She tried to leave again, but Snow pinned her by the neck to the wall. Regina snorted. "We both know you won't hurt me-" She sneered.

"What makes you so sure?" Snow snapped. Regina was now truly not sure. "I am not the same girl who you tried to kill Regina." Snow said through gritted teeth. "Not only am I stronger, but now I have something worth fighting for. My baby means the world to me and I will not allow you to upset her, is that understood?" Regina blinked rapidly; she wasn't used to this side of Snow.

"Maybe now you'll understand how it feels to have your child stolen from you." Regina snapped. Snow closed her eyes and sighed.

"Regina, you already stole my child from me. These weekends, they don't make up for a lost childhood."

"Oh, so you only get to spend the weekends with your child? How terribly tragic." Regina sneered.

"Think about this, Regina. If it wasn't for Emma you wouldn't have Henry in the first place.

"It's not my fault your teenager couldn't control herself. What great morals you taught her." Regina sneered. Snow wanted to punch the sneer off her face so badly, but she couldn't. She couldn't risk Henry finding out about Emma, besides, little Emma was only next door. She didn't want her to see her mommy fighting. Regina smirked at Snow's balled fist. "Don't hold back dear, go on. Give it your best shot. Think of all the people who gave their best shots to Emma. I think I might send them flowers."

"I. Will. Not. Hit. You." Snow said through gritted teeth.

"Even if you don't, what's to stop me telling Henry?" Regina asked.

"Because despite it all you love him too. You know telling him would hurt him and you don't want to do that. You trying to get me to attack you is your way of trying to get a reason to tell him. You can say what you want Regina, I won't give you one." Snow breathed, trying to remain in control.

"Mommy!" Emma whined from the living room. "I want to show you my picture!"

"I'll be there in a second, baby!" Snow called back. Regina couldn't help but notice how her tone changed to a mothering tone. If she didn't loth both involved it would have been sweet.

"If I don't tell him, I get more time with him." Regina stated. Snow's mouth went dry.

"I can't make that deal with you, Regina. Emma's his mom here, not me. You'll need to speak to her when she's back to normal. But I'm begging you, don't spoil this for her."

"We'll see." Regina spat, storming out of the room. Snow slumped against the wall, her legs giving way. When the door slammed shut behind Regina, Snow felt her legs wobble and sunk to the floor, rubbing her forehead.

"Mommy?" Emma called timidly from the door. Snow put on a fake smile, holding her arms out.

"Hey beautiful, come and let me see your drawing." Snow said. Emma walked over, holding her picture out.

"Wow!" Snow called, taking the picture off of Emma and hugging her tight around her middle. "This is excellent, Emma!" Snow exclaimed, resting her head on top of Emma's. Emma beamed with pride. "You know momma loves you, right? She won't let anybody hurt you?"

"Duh! You're my _momma_. It's your job to do that!" Emma stated.

"That's right, and don't you forget it!" Snow said, blowing raspberries on Emma's cheek causing the little girl to giggle.

"Silly momma, I couldn't forget you!" Emma told Snow. Snow smiled sadly, knowing that this is the way things should have been, and the way things probably wouldn't continue. Just then, David came back in.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed, squirming out of Snow's lap and into David's arms.

"Hey princess! Still feeling ok?" He asked. Emma nodded. David turned and smiled at Snow, already feeling that something wasn't right. "What have you two been up to then?" He asked.

"Emma's done some lovely drawings, haven't you, Emma?" Emma nodded proudly. David could see Snow was paler than normal, could sense the danger in her eyes. He put Emma down.

"Why don't you go back through and get your pictures ready to show me, sweetie?"

"Ok!" Emma shouted, running off to sort out the best ones. As soon as the door shut behind her, the smiles faded from her parents faces.

"What happened?" David asked seriously. Snow took a deep shuddering breath.

"Regina saw her." She whispered. David's eyes widened in horror.

"Do we still have time? Can we stop her telling Henry?" He croaked.

"Henry's not the problem, I sorted that. I've managed to convince her telling Henry really isn't the best idea. The problem isn't Henry, it's how Emma will react when we tell her once she's aged back again." Snow stated sadly. David looked confused.

"Tell Emma? If there's no threat Regina will tell Henry, do we have to tell her?" He asked.

"Of course we do, Charming!" Snow whispered loudly. "Imagine if Regina lets slip to her that she knows, and we haven't told her. Can you imagine how upset she'd be?"

"But she'll be even more upset if we tell her. We can make sure she doesn't find out. Please Snow, we've just got her back, I don't want to hurt her again. I don't want to lose her." He pleaded. Snow sighed, walking over and putting her hand on his chest.

"You know we have to." She said softly. "We can't hide something this important from her, that wouldn't be fair. I don't want to hurt her either. Believe me, that's the last thing I want to do. But we owe it to her to be honest with her." David sighed, kissing Snow's head.

"I guess you're right. Let's just enjoy the time we have left with her…" He said, attempting to be cheery. He took Snow's hand and led her into the living room, where Emma was sitting confused on the floor. "Hey princess," David asked. "What are you doing down there?" He asked her. Emma looked at him through squinting eyes as though she was trying to focus on him. David didn't like how pale she looked.

"I don't know daddy," She replied, sounding confused. "The whole room started spinning, and when I tried to walk I fell down." Snow and David shared a knowing glance. David walked over and scooped Emma up. She snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"The room's spinning because you're dizzy, sweetheart, it's not actually moving. It's just because you're not well."

"But I was all better." Emma whined. She didn't like feeling icky; she couldn't play if she felt icky.

"I know," David said soothingly, rubbing the girl's back. "I'm afraid it's going to be like that for a few days, Emma. There's going to be times when you feel ok and times when you feel sick. Don't worry, it will stop soon." He tried to reassure her. Emma responded by sticking her thumb in her mouth for comfort. Snow couldn't help but smile just a little. She wished her daughter wasn't in pain, but she didn't know she'd sucked her thumb. David carried Emma up to her bed and tucked her in "Do you want a story?" He asked her. Emma shook her head, rolling over.

"Too sleepy…" She mumbled into the pillow.

"Alright then," He replied, kissing her head. "You go to sleep. Call for us if you want something." Emma nodded again into the pillow, curling up into a ball. Snow went over and stroked though Emma's hair. "Sleep well, angel." She whispered, waiting until she was sure Emma was asleep before she and David left the room.

"We always seem to get the worst bits." David sighed. "When she's sick or upset. Just once I'd like to have full time of fun stuff."

"But that's not what Emma needs." Snow retorted. "She might not be always aware of it, but Emma's taking up back to the time she needed us most at that age. We're her parents; it's our job to look after her no matter what."

"I suppose you're right. Doesn't make it less hard, though."

"The joys of being a parent, David. It's never easy."

Emma spent the last couple of her days as a five year old mainly in bed. The last night, Snow was settling her down for the night with tears in her eyes. Emma sensed her upset, and put her hand on her mom's cheek.

"Don't cry momma, big girls don't cry, remember?" She told her. Snow let out a little laugh.

"Between you and me," She whispered, twisting her head to kiss Emma's hand. "Sometimes they do, but that's alright because everyone has to cry sometimes. Don't worry about me though, I'm absolutely fine. You worry about getting yourself to sleep. Night, angel."

"Night night momma." Emma mumbled, snuggling into the duvet.

The next morning, David and Snow got up earlier than usual to make sure they were up before Emma, so they had plenty of time to tell her. David could feel Snow's tension. He pulled her closer to him.

"It will be ok." He said as reassuringly as possible. Snow nodded into his chest, unable to speak. They both felt their hearts freeze when they heard the floorboards in Emma's room creak, signalling that she was up. Emma came thundering down the stairs just a couple of minutes later- heading straight for the front door.

"Emma, where are you going?" Snow asked, as she and David got up to follow her.

"To talk to Henry, who knows what Regina told him about what she saw?" Emma replied, fumbling for her keys.

"Hold up a second," Snow said calmly, grabbing Emma's forearm, stopping her. "You remember Regina being here? How…"

"You mean the scary ass lady who came in and growled at me? Yeah, I remember her, now let me go so I can go deal with this…"

"Emma, sweetie, do you really think I'd let Regina leave this house without dealing with it myself?" Snow asked, a little hurt. Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose not… But even then, Regina's not exactly got a clean record. How do you know she hasn't told him anyway?"

"Just trust me, she hasn't… But there is a catch." Snow admitted. Emma groaned.

"What?" She asked.

"Regina wants more time with Henry. More time with him, and she won't say a word." Snow could see the rage building in Emma's eyes.

"That bitch is not going to use this to get to Henry." Emma again tried to storm out, but Snow held her back.

"Trust me Emma; fighting Regina head on never has good outcomes. Trust me, I know. You might think you've won, but in the end, she'll hurt you and I don't want her to hurt you." Emma could see the fear in Snow's eyes. It was the same fear she had when Henry did something reckless. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Ok, I'm calm. Can we go over there now?" She asked. Snow loosened her grip on Emma's arm and let her lead the way to the car.

Emma had to restrain herself from pounding on Regina's door, and instead rang the doorbell. Regina answered and as soon as she saw Emma flanked by the two idiots she had that catlike grin.

"Oh Miss Swan, you look different from when I last saw you." She said slyly.

"Please, keep your voice down so Henry doesn't hear you." Emma said in a forced calm tone. Regina put on a fake surprised expression.

"Oh, so you do care about what _my _son thinks about all this?"

"Of course I care about what _our _son thinks." Emma hissed.

"So you selfishly becoming a child again every other weekend whilst packing your son of somewhere else is thinking about him?"

"Don't twist the situation, he's with you anyway!" Emma said, her voice beginning to raise.

"Emma," Snow warned, grabbing Emma's shoulder. "Careful."

"Yes, Miss Swan. Listen to your mommy. You wouldn't want Henry overhearing now would you."

"That doesn't mean you can threaten my daughter." Snow snapped back.

"I don't do threats Snow, you should know that. I do promises. Here's another one for you: either you let me see Henry more, or I tell him everything." Regina spat. Emma took a step closer.

"I will not allow you to use this to get what you want. It's thanks to you we have to do it in the first place. If you weren't such a cruel, manipulative hag I would have grown up with my parents, in the land we were meant to be in. I believe with all my heart Henry would still have been born and you took that right from him too, to be raised by his birth parents. Why couldn't I raise him? Because I didn't know how to be a mother, because I never had one, because of you!"

"It's your precious mother who's to blame. If she hadn't been such a stupid-"

"Kid? Yeah, she was a child when that happened! And I think you've had your revenge already so stop taking it on me!"

"You took my son from me!"

"He is my son! You're the one who took him from me! Why don't you get your own kid and stop taking mine."

"_Your _son?" Regina raised her hand to slap Emma, but found her wrist caught by Snow.

"You don't lay a finger on her, understood?" Snow snarled. Regina took her hand back from Snow.

"Well then control your daughter." She hissed.

"My daughter can control herself. You're the one provoking her. We all agreed- you included- that seeing you every other weekend is what's best for Henry while you try and change, and it's not like you don't see him plenty of extra times already, like this long weekend for instance. Emma's choice doesn't affect that. That's just how she chooses to spend those weekends, allowing herself to have the childhood she was denied. With all due respect Regina, denied by you. Would it be so terrible to allow her to do that? Does it really impact Henry? What good will it do telling him?" Snow tried to reason with Regina. She didn't have an answer. Just then, Henry came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey!" He shouted, running to the door. He seemed to pick up on the tension. "What's going on?" He asked apprehensively. Regina and Snow had an intense staring match. This was time for Regina to make her choice. She took a deep breath, then looked down at Henry and smiled.

"Nothing, dear. Now go and grab your things." Henry shrugged his shoulders, and went back upstairs to grab his backpack.

"We'll be in the car, Henry!" Emma called after him. She looked back at Regina. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Just don't let it affect Henry." Was all Regina said, before walking away to the living room. Emma David and Snow made their way back to the car. Snow squeezed Emma's hand.

"You ok?" Snow asked. Emma nodded her head.

"Yeah, relieved I guess. I'm glad Henry still doesn't know about the changing. It wouldn't be possible to continue if he knew…"

"Wait, so you really will keep doing it?" David asked. Emma nodded.

"Uh, yeah. If Henry still doesn't know there's no reason not to…" Emma never got to finish what she was saying before both parents squished her into a massive hug.

"Guys, I quite like breathing…" Emma mumbled.

"Do you have to? You're ruining the hug!" Snow joked, pulling away to give Emma room to breathe. Emma gave a small smile.

"So, you guys know how to deal with a kid with appendicitis?" David and Snow groaned, Emma just giggled. "I'm kidding, you guys are too easy." It wasn't appendicitis, but Emma knew exactly what age she was heading for next.

**Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed :). Now, I can't help but notice I'm creeping closer to 100 reviews and 100 followers. Tell you what guys, you get me to those two AMAZING milestones, and I'll make sure there's an extra special twist in the chapter after next (I've already wrote most of the next chapter). I know what it is, but the only way for you guys to know is to review and bribe your family and friends to make an account and follow this story! :P. Hope you're enjoying season 3 as much as I am. Until next time!**

**JustMeAndMyKeyboard :)**


	9. Ten

"So ten, huh?" Snow asked, as she got out the outfit Emma had chosen for when she'd changed- a nice pair of blue jeans and a Batman t-shirt. Snow couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Batman, really Emma?" She asked, hoping in vain Emma would choose something more girly.

"Yup," Emma said simply. "Batman is awesome! He kicks butt, but butts of actual bad guys. I wanted to be like him." Emma told her parents. David chuckled beside Snow.

"That's my girl. You ready?" Emma nodded, focusing on the clock. Within seconds the familiar light had appeared, and then there stood a little Emma. She looked at her trousers, which were drooping off her.

"Mom, why are my…" Snow held out the clothes of the correct size.

"Long story, David, out. I'll help you get into these new clothes…"

When Emma was changed, they set about entertaining her for the day. Emma had decided she wanted to make a fort. So that of course it what they did. They gathered all the pillows and blankets they could find, and spent the rest of the day playing games and watching movies in their fort, which Emma called their castle. Snow had noticed Emma drifting off, but waited until she was asleep anyway so David could carry her up. They tucked her in and kissed her good night.

Emma awoke with a start when she heard a gentle bang. Her heart turned to ice, but before she could yell for help, something was being held over her face, and everything went dark once more.

Snow thought she heard something, as she lay in bed against David's sleeping chest. She thought for a moment Emma may have rolled out of her bed, so thought it best to check on her. She crept out of the room and across the hall to Emma's room. She peeked her head through the door. "Hey Emma are you… Emma!" Snow screamed, noticing that her little girl wasn't there. She scanned the whole room and saw a letter. By the time she went over and grabbed it, David was there too.

"Snow, what's going on?" He asked, panicking. Snow read the letter aloud.

"I made one crucial mistake last time; I let you have the upper hand. If you want your daughter back unharmed meet me at my office. George." Snow finished with her voice going quiet.

"That bastard." Snow hissed, her hands tightening around the page.

"Snow, we have to go. Emma needs us now." He said, gently leading her out of the door.

"If he's hurt so much as one hair on her head…"

"Then you'll need to pull me off him first." David growled.

Snow saw Emma, saw George, saw the chain attaching Emma's wrist to the wall and finally saw red.

"You chained my child to the wall?" Snow yelled. David had to fight very hard to hold Snow back. She'd had enough of being calm; she'd played nice last time, now she wanted George's head. George had a sick grin plastered on his face. He had a tight grip of Emma's ponytail with one hand and a knife in the other.

"I suggest we all calm down, Snow. All I've done in insure my ransom won't escape like last time. I've also had the foresight to stop her whining." Snow and David looked closer to see the tape over Emma's mouth. David would have let George face Snow's wrath if it wasn't for the knife.

"What do you want?" He asked simply.

"Smart man, there is a time for negotiation, and now is not that time. I want your life, David. It's yours or the girl's." Emma screamed into the tape around her mouth, frantically shaking her head to try and stop her dad. George gave her a sharp slap.

"Silence!" He spat. Snow again tried to release herself from David's firm grasp; she wanted to tear George's eyes out.

"You are not killing my daughter or her father, George!" George sneered at her.

"Just what are you going to do, Snow White? I have the upper hand this time." George said, shaking Emma roughly.

"Have a fair fight with me and you'll see what I can do." Snow growled. Emma tried to cry out, she didn't want her mom to get hurt. She accidentally kicked George in the shin. George howled in pain and turned his angry face to Emma.

"You stupid little girl!" He bellowed. He grabbed Emma by the scruff of the neck and shoved her hard against the wall. Emma groaned and slumped down against it, unconscious. Snow could see little red drops slowly dropping to the floor. That was too far. She released herself from David's grasp and hurled herself at George. She floored him easily, as he was still caught off guard. Snow swung her fist down hard on George's jaw.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on my child again, understood?" She yelled.

"Snow, we have bigger problems!" David called from Emma's side. Snow could see the key hanging from George's pocket and yanked it out, rushing to Emma's side. She handed him the key, cradling the still out cold Emma. Fortunately, the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

"It's ok," Snow whispered, holding back the tears. "I've got you." David got the chain off, and Snow picked Emma up.

"Snow, wouldn't it be easier if I-"

"She needs me, David. I'm not saying she doesn't need you too, but right now I need her more. Let me carry her, I'm strong enough. We need to take her to Whale; the hospital will have better equipment than Doc." David nodded.

"Of course, take her to the car and get ready to leave; I'll be there once I've dealt with him." David spat, looking at George with venom. Snow sped off, and David strode over to George, kicking him hard in the stomach. George doubled over in pain, making it easy for David to drag him over to the chain and secure him.

"Now you're going to have to just sit there and wait, wondering what Hell I'm going to put you through. Trust me George, the pain you're in will be nothing compared to what I'll put you through once I know my daughter is safe, no thanks to you. We let you off easy last time, now, you pay. This will be the last time you hurt my little girl." And with that, David ran off to take care of Emma.

He got into the driver's seat, and saw Snow in the back with Emma. Snow had made it so Emma was lying with her head in Snow's lap. Snow was gently stroking her forehead.

"She's still out, but she's breathing. The sooner we get her to Whale the better." Snow said as David started the engine and got them speeding towards the hospital.

"We know Emma's tough, Snow, she'll be alright." David told his wife, noticing how pale she looked, although he was half trying to convince himself. Snow nodded.

"I hope you're right. I'll never forgive myself if she…if she…"

"Don't say it. She'll be fine." David said gently as they pulled into the hospital car park. He brought the car to a stop and Snow moved into action quickly; getting out of the car and gently but quickly taking Emma into her arms.

"We need help!" David shouted as he held the door open for Snow. Emma was taken out of Snow's arms and put on a bed surrounded by medicals so quickly Snow didn't have a chance to protest.

"Who is this little girl?" Whale asked, not recognising her.

"There's not enough time to explain right now, you just have to believe us that that's Emma and she's ten years old." David tried to briefly explain.

"Fine." Whale said, following the other staff in the direction of the room Emma was being wheeled into, the story wasn't that unusual- he'd brought a man back from the dead after all. He stopped Snow and David who were trying to rush past him into the room.

"I'm afraid you'll both have to wait out here." He said firmly.

"But she needs us!" Snow protested.

"Who does she need more right now, Snow, you or me?" Whale asked. Snow responded by slumping into David's arms, watching Whale go to her baby. She winced as she saw through the body of medicals surrounding her one nurse push a tube up Emma's nose.

"I hope they're not hurting her." She whimpered. David squeezed her shoulder, unable to speak as he watched too. "I just want to hold her." Snow cried.

"We will, soon." David whispered, for that was all the noise he could muster.

After what felt like an eternity, Whale approached the parents.

"How is she?" Snow questioned, practically pouncing on him. Whale gave a small smile.

"She's going to be alright." He answered. Snow whimpered in relief. "However," Whale continued. "As you can imagine, nobody's ever dealt with a case like Emma's before. We know she'll have concussion- but we don't know what side effects that will lead to. What I'm trying to say is, her mind as a child may start to get muddled with her mind as an adult. She may be distressed. We can only know for sure when she wakes up."

"And when will that be?" Snow asked impatiently, staring through him to Emma.

"Very soon, you can go in now. You can touch her, but try not to wake her; she'll wake up when her body and mind is ready." David held his hand out to Whale.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter." He told him as Snow rushed to Emma's bedside.

"No need to thank me, it's my job." Whale said, shaking David's hand. He understood this was David's way of saying the water was now under the bridge. Whale left to check on other patients and David quickly went to the other side of Emma's bed. Snow was already stroking Emma's forehead gently, not making a sound so as not to wake her. David silently took Emma's hand. It was just a waiting game now.

Both heads snapped up when Emma made a little groaning sound. Her little eyelids fluttered half open.

"Mama?" She groaned. Snow nodded, smoothing out her forehead. Her eyes slowly drifted to the side for a second.

"Daddy?" She asked. David nodded too, squeezing her hand. Emma smiled at him, squeezing back before looking back to Snow.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in hospital just now. You had a nasty bang to the head. Do you remember how?" Snow asked tentatively. Emma thought hard for a moment and winced. Snow gently got up beside her on the bed, cradling her head. "It's alright if you don't. We just need to see what you remember so we know how to make you better." Snow told her.

"George…" Emma mumbled.

"What about him, sweetheart?" Snow asked, wanting to know what Emma truly believed for herself.

"He took me away; he wanted to hurt you and daddy. Then you found me and he flung me against a wall." Emma started to cry. "Then I can't remember anything, and my head really hurts and I'm scared." She whimpered. Snow shushed her, holding her close. David had to fight to keep his cool; George would pay for every tear of Emma's spilled.

"Don't worry, baby. That's normal for people who've banged their head. Doctor Whale's got some special medicine that will make your head stop being sore. Your memory will come back when your brain's had a chance to rest, alright?" Emma nodded feebly into her mom's chest.

"I want to go home, it smells funny here." Snow and David shared a look.

"I'll go talk to Whale." David said, kissing Emma on the forehead before leaving to find the doctor.

David came back a few minutes later. "Sorry sweetie, Doctor Whale says you have to stay in at least one night so they can keep an eye on you. Don't worry though; mommy's going to stay with you all night." David explained. Emma's bottom lip quivered.

"Can't mommy keep an eye on me at home? I don't like this bed, it's too hard. And this tube feels funny…" Emma went to yank the tube out, but Snow caught her hand.

"I know you don't like it, baby. But the doctors and nurses are here to make sure you get better."

"That reminds me, Doctor Whale says they'll take that tube out very soon so you can have a little drink, so don't worry about that, ok?" David said, as he kissed her forehead again. "You be a good girl for mommy, ok? I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing." David turned his attention to Snow. "I have my phone; call me immediately if anything changes."

"Daddy, please don't go!" Emma cried. David wiped away her tears.

"Baby, I wouldn't leave you here unless I really had to, and I do. I need to make sure George can't ever hurt you again, ok? But I'm not leaving you alone, you've got mommy here."

"But what if George hurts you?" She whimpered. David had a thought- he took off his wedding ring and put on Emma's thumb.

"There, now I have three precious things to come back for- you, your mom and my ring. Will you look after all three till I get back?" David asked her. Emma gave a brave little nod. "That's my girl." David kissed Snow's cheek and didn't miss the look she gave him that said to make sure George got Hell from her too, and he would.

Snow made sure Emma was asleep again before going off to the bathroom. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. She was as quick as possible, but even then she had been too long. She heard Emma screaming on the way back, and sprinted back. Emma was thrashing about, screaming for her with two nurses pinning her down and Whale trying to do something.

"Get your hands off her!" Snow bellowed, restraining herself from kicking them all hard in the face. The nurses backed off, allowing Snow to run to Emma's bedside. Emma howled, and curled into Snow's side, Snow shielded her from the medical staff.

"It hurt, momma!" She wailed. Snow glared at them all.

"What do you all think you're playing at? She's just a child!" She hissed through gritted teeth. Whale sighed in frustration, not helping Snow's urge to slap him.

"We need to get the tube out her nose so we can get some water in her system. Let's just say Emma was being less than cooperative…"

"You try and pull a tube out the nose of a child who's still confused over a head injury and expect her to cooperate? I knew we should have gone to Doc… Anyway," Snow turned Emma so she was facing the medical team. She tried to cower away again, but Snow wouldn't let her.

"Sorry, baby. But Doctor Whale has to get that tube out so we can get some water in you. Will you be a brave girl for momma?" Emma shook her head.

"I don't want to be brave." She murmured. Snow moved as close to Emma as possible.

"Close your eyes." She commanded her. Emma done as she was told. "Now you listen to my song, and by the time it's finished, Doctor Whale will have taken the tube out. It will still hurt a little, but not as much, ok?"

"Ok." Emma sniffed back. Snow held Emma close, singing to her as Doctor Whale gently but quickly took the tube out.

"Good girl, all done." Snow cooed, holding the glass of water to her mouth. "Just a couple of little sips, we don't want you being sick. There's a girl." Snow pushed her head back against the pillow and stroked her cheek until she was asleep again. When she was, she glowered at Whale. "If you'd just waited for me in the first place, none of that would have been necessary." She said sternly.

"Snow, I'm sorry but it had to be done."

"And did you have to do it like an ass?" She snapped. Whale kept his mouth shut; he understood Snow was under a lot of stress. He pointed to a red button beside the bed.

"If you need one of us, hit that button and we'll be here immediately. She should be fine, but you need to know as a precaution. If all is well tonight, you can take her home tomorrow morning. Snow nodded.

"Understood." Was all she said, settling down next to Emma on the bed.

"I can get you your own bed if you'd be more comfortable?" Whale offered.

"No, that's quite alright. I'd rather be right here." Snow replied in a slightly more gentle tone. Whale nodded and beckoned the nurses to follow him out, leaving mother and daughter in peace. Emma gave a little groan in her sleep. Snow stroked her cheek, cuddling up to her.

"It's alright princess, momma's here, and I won't leave again. Snow was true to her word, she hardly slept as she was so concerned for Emma. Every slight stir caused her to wake up and check on her, but Emma slept soundly snuggled into Snow the whole night. Snow woke again when she heard the door to Emma's room open. She looked up to see David walk in and sit at Emma's bedside.

"She been ok then?" He asked her. Snow sat up slowly, trying to move Emma as little as possible.

"She's slept like a log the whole night. Not been the easiest night for me I'll admit, every little noise has woken me up, worrying that it was her." David nodded.

"Do you want to go home for a rest? I'm here, I'll stay with her." David offered. Snow shook her head, pulling Emma into her arms.

"No, I'd rather not leave her at all. How did you get on with George?" She asked him. David looked to his fist, causing Snow to look as well, making her notice the bruising on his knuckles. "Take it he paid then?" Snow asked. David nodded slowly.

"I told him he'd pay for every tear Emma shed, and he did. He's in the jail cell nursing what I suspect is a broken jaw. Don't worry, I've sent Doc over there with his brothers for security. I didn't want to take him here; I don't want him anywhere near Emma ever again. Snow nodded grimly.

"Good plan, best keep him away from me too, if I see him again I'll claw his eyes out." Just then, Emma stirred. She opened her eyes and saw her dad.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, trying to move over to him. Snow held her down for a second.

"Slowly, princess. You don't want to hurt your head." David got onto the other side of the bed, and Emma cuddled into him.

"I missed you last night." She told him. David kissed her head.

"I missed you too, but I'm glad you're feeling better." Emma placed the ring his hand.

"I kept it safe for you, daddy." She told him proudly. David kissed her head.

"That's my girl. I knew you would." Just then, Whale walked in.

"Did I hear my favourite little patient's voice?" He asked. Emma huddled into David, moving his arm so it covered her eyes and she shook her head.

"I'm not your favourite. You hurt me yesterday." She said. David gave him a fierce look, causing Whale to take a step back.

"She means when I took the tube out of her throat, things got a little out of hand, but we're ok now. Don't worry Emma, all I need to do today is shine this little light in your eyes to make sure your head's ok. If it is, you can go home, ok? Emma thought for a moment before lowering her dad's hand. Whale smiled as he crouched beside the bed. "Good girl, ready?" Emma nodded, and Whale shined the light in both her eyes. He smiled when he was finished.

"That's great Emma; looks like you're a ok! You can go home now and rest up there, alright?" Emma smiled in relief, she really hated hospitals.

Snow helped Emma into some pyjamas they'd brought from home and helped her out of bed, but she was very unsteady on her feet.

"Not to worry," Doctor Whale said as David steadied her. "That's normal for someone who's had a head injury, not to mention you spent a lot of yesterday lying down so your brain's just a little fuzzy, that's all." He explained.

"Easy way to solve this." David said, picking Emma up. "Come on then, let's get you home." Snow went to follow her husband out, but Whale held her back.

"I don't want to frighten Emma, but just because she's alright just now, doesn't mean any side effects won't show themselves soon so be aware of that and bring her back if anything turns up." He warned her. Snow nodded.

"Don't you worry; I'll be keeping a close eye on her. Thank you, Doctor Whale." She said before sprinting to catch up with her husband.

Snow caught up with David just as he and Emma were at the main door of the hospital.

"What did he want?" David grunted, clearly still sore about Emma's treatment, necessary or not."

"Nothing important, I'll tell you later." Snow said, glancing up at Emma. David caught the hint and nodded.

"When we go home, do you want to go to your bed or mom and dad's bed?" Snow asked Emma, stroking her cheek.

"Mom and dad's bed." She grumbled, half asleep already. Snow smiled, relieved. It would be easier keeping an eye on her downstairs.

David carried Emma in from the car and Snow went ahead, getting her side of the bed ready for Emma. He put her down on the bed and Snow gently tucked her in.

"Ok then," She whispered, stroking the side of Emma's head. "I have some pain killers to give you in two hours' time, until then, why don't you try and have a little rest? Emma shook her head, but Snow could see she wouldn't be awake much longer.

"No, it's always when I'm asleep at home he comes and gets me. If I stay awake he'll never find me." Snow's heart broke a little; she didn't like her little girl being so scared.

"Don't you worry about him; your daddy's taken care of the nasty man. I've got to get some food ready for you to take your medicine with, so shall we get daddy in here to keep you safe?" Snow asked. Emma nodded.

"Good idea." She told her mom. Snow smiled, getting up to get David.

"Oh, and do you want mac and cheese, or risotto to take your medicine with?" She asked. Emma gave her the cutest smile she could muster.

"What about ice cream?" She asked. Snow rolled her eyes.

"I'm still your mom and I still care about your health so you're not getting ice cream for lunch." She told her. Emma pouted slightly.

"Risotto then." She sighed. Snow giggled.

"Good choice, you settle down, daddy will be through in a second." Snow told her, blowing her a kiss. She went through and tapped David on the shoulder.

"The little damsel needs daddy to keep her safe, after a night of beating up an asshole is he up for the task?" Snow asked. David smiled as he got up and kissed Snow's cheek.

"For my damsel I'm always up for any task."

Snow left to make Emma's lunch while David went to keep an eye on Emma while she napped.

"Ok princess, daddy's here so… Oh no…" He groaned, as he saw Emma thrashing about and whimpering on the bed. He walked over and stroked her forehead. "Come on baby, time to wake up." He whispered. Emma's eyes shot open and she launched into David's arms, shaking.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, pulling Emma onto his lap on the chair beside the bed. She nodded into his chest. "Was it about George?" She shook her head. "What was it about then?" Emma shook her head again. "Come on Emma, can I help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"No…" Emma murmured.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Emma shuddered into her dad's torso.

"I…I was a grownup me. And it all felt so real, like I remembered things from when I was my age, but things that didn't happen. Nasty things…"

"Shh," David shushed her, holding her close. "It's just because of your sore head. The nightmares will go away soon…"

"No!" Emma shouted, startling David. "I'm not going back to sleep, they were too scary." She whimpered. David sighed, stroking through her hair.

"Well ok then, we can just sit here and rest, does that sound good?"

"Yeah." Emma murmured.

"Then that's what we'll do then." David sat with Emma for at least half an hour before Snow came in with Emma's lunch on a tray. She gave them a puzzled look.

"Not feeling well angel?" She asked. Emma simply shook her head. She was exhausted, but refusing to give in to sleep.

"Emma had a nightmare." David explained. "She dreamed that she was an adult, who had nasty memories from being a child." He said slowly, giving Snow a look. Snow froze, Emma's head injury was causing her to remember; at least partially. Snow sat down on the bed and pulled Emma over to her.

"Do you want to try and eat?" Snow asked, but as expected Emma shook her head.

"What about something to drink?" She asked instead.

"Can I have some cola?" Emma asked.

"Cola? You're not normally one for soda Emma, why cola?"

"Because that'll help keep me awake, I don't want to sleep, not if I dream like that." Snow sighed.

"You need to sleep at some point Emma; it's not good for you not to."

"I don't care. I'm not sleeping." Emma huffed. Snow started to rub circles on her back.

"I guess I'll just stay here with you then." Emma snuggled against Snow's shoulder, and Snow took the chance to have a look at the lump on Emma's head. She didn't like how red it looked.

"Is your head sore, baby?"

"Just a little bit." Emma replied. Snow still didn't like that, head injuries were tricky things. Emma needed to sleep to give her head a chance to rest. Snow thought it might help for Emma to have something in her stomach. She got David to hand her the tray of risotto over. She took a fork full and held it to Emma's mouth. Emma grimaced and moved away.

"Do you want to do it yourself?" Snow asked, Emma shook her head. "Well then, please Emma, for me? I need you to eat something." Emma slowly leant forward, took a mouthful, chewed slowly and swallowed. "Good girl," Snow cooed, getting another fork full. "Come on, just half this plate and you're done." Emma didn't even make it to a quarter before she pushed the fork away and settled back down against Snow, asleep within seconds. Snow relaxed into the pillow, relieved.

"I don't know how you do that." David whispered from the chair.

"Do what?" Snow asked absentmindedly, playing with Emma's hair.

"Put her at such ease; manage to get her to sleep when I can't." He said. Snow smiled, noting the sound of jealously in his voice. Snow shrugged.

"Mother's instinct I guess." She sighed, watching Emma's face relax, grateful that her dreams were now calmer.

"Shouldn't I get some kind of instinct?" David huffed.

"You get yours when she's a teen. You get ass kicking instinct."

"Oh great, I get the one she hates me for."

"She doesn't hate you, she could never hate anyone. Not our Emma." Snow gave a contented sigh. "Have you ever just looked at her, and thought just how could a person be so perfect?" Snow asked.

"I do it all the time." David replied. He got up and gently kissed both Snow and Emma's heads.

"I'll get some housework done. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks honey." Snow whispered, but still smiling down at Emma, stroking her forehead. Emma was all she needed right now.

Emma could feel herself coming to the next morning. She could feel the light hitting her eyes. She opened them slowly, moving her hand to rub some sleep away.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Snow teased, touching Emma's cheek. Emma became aware of her surroundings, that she was still with her mom in her parents' bed.

"Why didn't you carry me to my room so you and dad could sleep?" She yawned.

"Because you were quite comfy here. Besides, I promised you I didn't leave you didn't I? Did you have any nightmares?" Snow asked. Emma shook her head. "See, mommies have special powers to get rid of nightmares, like dream catchers."

"Ok…" Emma mumbled, trying to snuggle back into Snow's shoulder. Snow, however, had other ideas and gently caught Emma's head, stopping her from resting again.

"Sorry sweetie, I know I said I wanted you to rest, but you can't over rest or you'll never get back into a normal sleeping pattern. Come on," Snow said, helping Emma twist around in her lap. "Your dad's set up the TV and WII here. You can teach me how to play that karting game…"

"Mariokart? Cool!" Emma exclaimed, suddenly a lot more awake. Snow couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the one. Shall we play together?" Snow asked. Emma nodded, picking up the remote and wheel. Emma got the game started, and Snow put her hands on top of Emma's. She wasn't really having much input, just enjoying the closeness with Emma, it wasn't something she got very often.

David came through about eleven with Emma's next dose of painkillers. It didn't take long after that for Emma to become drowsy. Snow switched the game off, and gently made Emma lay back down. "Ok princess, time for a nap I think. I'll wake you up in an hour ok?" Emma didn't even protest the drugs were that strong. She simply dosed off against the pillow. Not long after she fell asleep, the phone rang. David rushed to answer it, so it didn't wake Emma. After a brief conversation he came back through.

"That was Doc," He announced. "He says George is up for questioning. I'm best doing it quickly, you know George, he'll weasel out if he gets a chance…"

"What do you mean 'I'?" Snow asked. David looked at her abashed.

"Well, I'm the deputy, I need to question him-"

"I'm coming with you David." Snow stated. David didn't look happy.

"Snow, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't really want either of you anywhere near him…"

"David, I'm coming, end of story. I want to be there, I want to show that man what happens when you mess with my baby." Snow hissed. David decided it was best not to argue and simply nodded. Snow got up, giving Emma's hair a final stroke. "I'll call Red to watch her. Hopefully we'll be back before she wakes up."

Unfortunately, George was being tricky and Emma's painkillers wore off too quickly. Emma woke up and realised she was alone.

"Mom? Dad?" Emma called, a little frightened. Red came rushing through.

"It's alright, Em. Your parents had to nip out for a little bit, they'll be back soon…" Emma shook her head frantically.

"No! I want my mom." She cried, tears starting to roll down her face. Red went over to the bed and tried to comfort the girl, but Emma pushed her away.

"No! You're not my mom! I want my mom! I want my dad! I'm scared!"

"Ok, ok," Red said, trying to calm Emma down and she pulled out her cell. "I'm calling them now; they'll be here soon…"

David marched into the station to find all seven of the dwarfs standing guard with their axes.

"Thanks guys," David said, shaking all of their hands. "We'll take it from here."

"You sure," Grumpy asked, staring in disgust at George. "We don't mind being your backup."

"That's quite alright, Grumpy." Snow told her old friend. "We can handle this." Grumpy nodded as he and all his brothers moved out. It was then she looked up properly to see George. She could see the whole right side of his face was swollen, with angry purple bruising already beginning to form. Even still, if it wasn't for those bars she would have floored George by now. He looked as cold as ever, not even the slightest hint of remorse or regret.

"I could sue you for what you've done to me." He hissed. David walked up so her was right on the other side of the bars, nose to nose with George.

"Oh yeah? And what about what you done to my daughter?" He growled. George just smiled at him.

"You know as well as I do I can work my way out of any sticky situation. You also know as soon as I'm out, I'll try again. I will not rest until I have Emma's head." David grabbed George by the scruff of the neck, his other hand curled into a fist. Snow snarled and walked right up with him.

"Go ahead, hit me. It won't do any good. You can't keep me here forever."

"Oh yeah? Maybe not in the world's rules, but we don't run things by their rules. The curse is broken, George. We're in charge again. You think the state of your face is bad now? That isn't half of what I have in store for you!" Charming bellowed, pulling George right against the bars. Only now did George show a flicker of fear. He cast a glance at Snow.

"Some all innocent queen you are, letting your husband threaten me like this." He snapped. David shook him.

"Don't you talk to her!" He ordered.

"It's alright." Snow said quietly, too quietly. She put her hand against David's chest, a subtle signal for him to let go of George so she could talk to him.

"Snow…" He said warily.

"It's fine." She said calmly. "It's my turn." Begrudgingly, David stepped aside, but only just allowing enough room for Snow to step forward so he was still close. "You should be grateful it's just my husband you're dealing with." She said in that too quiet voice. "If it were me, I'd be clawing your eyes out by now. Nobody hurts my child George, understand that? Nobody. But you're right, I don't particularly like violence. So you will spend the remainder of your pitying days here in this cell." George smiled.

"You mean in the station your daughter works at? Great plan, Snow. I don't need a sword to kill somebody-"

"And neither do I." David snarled. "You forget I work here too, George. You won't be laying another finger on Emma ever again…" Just then, Snow could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket. She stepped aside and answered it.

"Red? What's the matter? Ah, alright, we're on our way…" She hung up and turned back to David. "That was Red, Emma woke up. She's scared, she wants us." David nodded, walking over to Snow. George gave a little chuckle.

"You can't get rid of me now." He chuckled. "I'm in that girl's head good and proper. I don't need to lay another finger on her to hurt her at least."

"Emma doesn't need to be afraid of you." Snow said with her back to George, walking away. "That's why she's asking for us, because she knows we'll keep her safe."

Snow and David burst through the door of their home and walked quickly to their room where Emma sat with Red, trying to keep her calm by rubbing her back.

"Mommy, daddy!" She wailed, launching into Snow's arms as soon as she sat on the bed beside her. Poor Red looked really upset.

"I'm so sorry guys, I tried everything I could think of to calm her down, but she just wanted you two…"

"Red, it's alright." Snow said softly, rubbing gentle circles on a now hiccupping Emma's back. "There was nothing you could do, these things happen. She'll be ok now. Thanks for watching her, I appreciate it." Snow told her friend. Red smiled at the little family before leaving them to their privacy.

"You said you'd wake me up." Emma whimpered. "But I woke up and you both were gone." David sat down on the other side of Emma and stroked her hair.

"I know, baby." Snow said softly. "I didn't want to go, but we had to take care of the nasty man so he could never hurt you again."

"But he wouldn't have been able to hurt me if you were here anyway. Nobody can hurt me if you're both here, right?" Emma asked, suddenly unsure.

"That's right," Snow confirmed. "Not a single person lays a finger on you ever again."

"But why does George want to hurt me, momma?" Emma snivelled.

"Oh honey," Snow said, pulling Emma into a hug. "He doesn't really want to hurt you, just mommy and daddy. And the best way he thinks of hurting us is to hurt you because we love you so much." Snow tried to explain. "You don't need to worry about him anymore though, he's locked away from ever hurting anyone ever again."

"But why does he want to hurt you, momma?" Emma asked determinedly. Snow sighed.

"Emma, it's really a long story and you're still not very well…"

"A story? Maybe it will help me sleep then." Snow smiled down at Emma, who was looking up at her with those puppy dog eyes that were so similar to her husband's. She flicked Emma lightly on the nose.

"You're fly missy, you know that?" She told her, Emma just grinned back at her knowing she'd won.

"Well, I'll try and keep it short. Basically, your daddy had an identical twin brother who was sent to live with King George when they were babies. Don't ask me why, that's a story for another day. But when daddy's brother died, George needed a replacement to fight dragon and win the hand of Princess Abigail to keep his kingdom together. So your daddy was sent. Daddy killed the dragon, and was engaged to marry the princess. That's where I come in. Your daddy met me, and we fell in love. Princess Abigail loved somebody else too, and so their wedding was called off, and your daddy and I got married. King George was angry at daddy and I for changing his plans, so he decided he never wanted us to be happy. When he found out about you, he knew the way to stop us being happy was to hurt you. But like I said, we won't ever let him do that, ok?"

"Ok…but I don't see why I can't hear the whole story…"

"When you're older, baby." Snow murmured into her hair. Snow couldn't help but laugh at the idea that that meant Emma could ask in just a couple of days. "Now, go to sleep. We're home now, it's alright. But for the record, if you're here with Auntie Red, you're safe too, ok?"

"Alright, momma. Good night." Emma said sleepily.

"Good night princess," Snow said, bending down and kissing her forehead. "I'll be through later on when I'm going to bed, ok? I don't want to leave you on your own in case you get sick." Emma mumbled something into the pillow, but she was already too close to sleep for Snow to make it out. She left the room quietly and collapsed on the couch with David. "This will be fun to explain to her tomorrow." Snow sighed. David nodded, kissing her head.

"We'll manage, we somehow always do." Snow made an agreeing noise, leaning against him. She felt oddly peaceful, just leaning into David with his arm draped over her.

"You know," Snow sighed. "It's been so long since we've just sat like this. Just you and me. Whether it be reading back in our land, or watching TV here. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade Henry or Emma- either adult or child- for anything, but it's nice." Snow admitted. David nodded, pulling her closer.

"Let's enjoy it then." He whispered. Snow enjoyed cuddling with David until she could feel her eyelids drooping about an hour later. She didn't want to leave Emma on her own all night, just in case anything happened. She gently pushed David's arms off of her and reached up to kiss his cheek before stretching.

"I'd better get back to our little sleeping beauty." Snow said mid-stretch. "I don't like the idea of her being in there alone, she's still sick." David mock rolled his eyes.

"You're such a _mom" _He teased, getting up himself to go upstairs.

"Really? Imagine that!" Snow said sarcastically, she blew him kiss as she reached the door. "Good night, dear. Sleep well." David pretended to catch the kiss. "You too, my love." Snow tiptoed through the room and got into the bed. She could tell from her breathing that Emma hadn't woken up. She gently placed her hand on Emma's forehead and was pleased to feel that it was a normal temperature. Snow's hand lingered on Emma's head. Acting on impulse, she pulled Emma right up close to her, it was rare she got to be so close to her, and things just felt right with Emma right beside her. She froze when Emma's breathing changed, but her heart soared when Emma simply snuggled into her and fell asleep again.

"That's right." Snow said under her breath. "Mom's got you, it's ok now."

Snow was surprised the next morning to wake up to an empty bed. She sat up to see Emma, examining her head in the mirror.

"Come and let me see your head." Snow ordered, sitting up groggily.

"It's fine, honest." Emma said, without taking her eyes off the mirror.

"I wasn't asking." Snow said gently but firmly. Emma sighed, but came over and sat on the edge of the bed. Snow used Emma's arms to take her off the bed so she was kneeling in front of her.

"Really?" Emma whined in protest, but didn't move anyway. Snow ignored her, and set about checking her head. Just as she started, David came in.

"How is the patient?" He asked.

"Just checking now…" Snow said in concentration, as she checked all over Emma's head. "Right, you're good." Snow said to Emma, once she was satisfied.

"Told you…" Emma grumbled, getting up. David noticed she wasn't in her pyjamas.

"Somebody's dressed early, has the apocalypse arrived?" He joked with her.

"Very funny. I want to question…slash punch… George, and I want to do it before Henry's back." Emma made her way to the door, but David hadn't moved. "Um, excuse me…" She said, trying to get round him, but David held her back. "What is your problem?" She asked angrily.

"Are you kidding me?" David asked her. "That monster kidnaps you, chains you to a wall and lands you in hospital and you think I'm going to let him be in a room alone with you? Not happening!" He told her. Emma wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"As the sheriff of this town I can question whichever damn prisoner I like!"

"And as your father I'm telling you no!" David and Emma were locked in an intense staring match.

"Let's everyone calm down." Snow said in a soothing voice. "Emma, your father has a point. There's no point in being reckless. You know George has it in for you, there's no point in giving him an opportunity to hurt you. You have to go to the station tomorrow with your father anyway. Why not focus on Henry today, and George tomorrow. David, that means you can be in the room but you stay quiet unless needed, understood?"

"Yes…" Emma mumbled.

"_Both _of you?" Snow asked. David gave a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. I agree, happy?"

"Very Snow said." Emma turned to look at her, her rage still clear in her eyes.

"Can I go now?" Emma snapped. Snow blinked rapidly.

"Do you want to try a different tone first?" Snow replied. Emma let out a huff of breath, before forcing herself to calm down.

"May I please be excused?" Snow cocked her head, signalling for David to move aside. He did so, and Emma stormed out.

"Should we…"

"No," Snow interrupted him. "She just needs to cool off. She's not used to having someone tell her what to do, she'll be fine."

"That was quite something Snow." David said, hiding his smile. Snow rolled her eyes.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later; I just imagined it being when she was aged back to a teenager. I'll talk to her when she's calmed down a little."

"Might want to make that a lot." Charming added. He chuckled. "I still can't believe we're doing anything as normal as telling off our daughter, I thought we'd never get the chance."

"I know," Snow sighed. "But we do have the chance, and I intend to take it for all it's worth."

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Remember, if you want that twist, I need your help to reach my goal of 100 followers and 100 reviews, come on guys we can do it! And while I have your attention, Crowned Tiger, author of many lovely stories wishes me to draw your attention to her biggest story "Once upon a destiny." She's had to take a little break, but that gives you plenty time to catch up with the story ;). Until next time guys! Remember, 100 followers, 100 reviews :P. Hope you're enjoying season 3!**


	10. Thank you

You guys are AMAZING! Over 100 followers and reviews! Can't thank you all enough for taking the time to read my wee story :) Well, your twist chapter is being written, but might be a couple of weeks before it's published as I'm very busy at uni right not. Honest, I'm not stalling, I do know the twist and Crowned Tiger and Roundabout of Red Roses are my witnesses to that :P. That's all for now folks! Though I hope you're enjoying season 3, the feels in that last episode! Bye for now!...

Oh, I should say. Won't be for a while yet, but the story's end has been planned ;)


End file.
